Como ¡NO! trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ¡Gracias por leer!
by Nexo-D
Summary: UA: En el año 2015, abre sus puertas una pizzería llamada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, la cual promete ser un lugar de sueños y aventuras, en esta historia cuatro chicos en vacaciones deciden tomar el empleo de guardias nocturno. Lo que no sabían los animatrónicos es que con estos guardias no se puede jugar... ¡Estos guardias son de lo peor! [Nota: Posible Fanservice] [Completada]
1. Capítulo 0: Piloto

**¡Hola a todos! nwn**

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas sobre la historia.**

**Primero que nada es una historia UA (Universo alternativo) por eso la fecha y eventos son distintos a la historia original.**

**Lo segundo es que los animatrónicos en esta historia estarán en sus versiones humanizadas, si quieren verlas vayan al blog de los diseños de los personajes "Pole-Bear", aunque no está del todo decidido. **

**Tercero, esta es una historia de comedía… por lo que ven cosas sin sentido o locuras, no se sorprendan, ese es el punto.**

**Lo último por aclarar sería que este es un capítulo piloto, por lo que no es definitivo si se continuara la historia o no. **

**Nota: Anteriormente se publicó otro pero se modificó con este de ahora debido a ciertos errores anteriormente.**

**Ahora si eso sería todo por ahora, ¡Saludos! :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 0: Un baile sensual para el jefe**

***En el salón de Quimica***

Todo comenzó el último día de clases este año, dos de nuestros cuatro protagonistas se encontraban en clase de química en lo que sería la última prueba para aprobar.

El salón estaba lleno de estudiantes, dos en cada mesa para ser exactos. Al fondo nuestros dos primeros protagonistas se encontraban escuchando al profesor, bueno… al menos uno de ellos.

**Profesor: Recuerden, solo deben mesclar estos dos ingredientes, nada más**

Lucas, más bien conocido como el golpeador del grupo anotaba las lecciones del profesor en un cuaderno.

**Lucas: Bien… recuerda Axel solo dos ingredi…**

No alcanzo a terminar, observo como Axel mesclaba todo lo que tenía a la mano en su mesa. Se notaba que había ignorado todas las indicaciones del profesor.

**Lucas: ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?**

**Axel: Ciencia**

Axel le sonrió de forma burlona a su compañero, sin embargo al meter el último ingrediente…

***Mientras tanto en el salón de Música***

Mientras tanto en el salón de Música nuestros otros dos protagonistas se encontraban platicando tranquilamente.

**Facundo: Ya te digo, te va a encantar Destiny**

**Max: No lo sé… no estoy seguro aún de cual juego comprarme ahora**

**Facundo: Ya te dije, Destiny es la mejor opción**

**Max: Ya veremos… por cierto ¿Ya te hable de esa nueva pizzería que abrieron? **

**Facundo: Creo que escuche algo, de todos modos cuéntame**

**Max: Claro, bueno la piz-…. **

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, un fuerte estruendo hizo que el lugar se sacudiera completamente. Por fortuna ambos lograron sostenerse y se miraron uno al otro.

**Max: ¿¡Qué fue eso!?**

**Facundo: Vino del salón de Química**

**Ambos a la vez: Axel…**

Dejaron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente del salón**. **Recorrieron un largo pasillo y al subir las escaleras llegaron al salón, vaya fue su sorpresa al ver como del salón salía una nube de humo.

Luego de unos segundos de espera los estudiantes salieron del salón tosiendo y tambaleando hasta que vieron como salían Axel y Lucas a la vez.

**Lucas: ¡idiota!**

**Axel: ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ese estúpido profesor dijo que lo hiciera!**

**Lucas: ¡Oh! ¿¡Te refieres al profesor que no escuchaste!?**

Facundo junto con Max se acercaron a ambos y detuvieron su discusión.

**Max: ¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Ya es la tercera vez que destruyen el salón de Química!**

**Facundo: Están negros…**

Al escuchar eso los otros dos se observaron y tal como dijo Facundo, se encontraban cubiertos de cenizas por aquella explosión.

**Axel: Neh, de todos modos Lucas siempre fue negro**

**Lucas: ¡Hijo de puta!**

Y como era de esperarse le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que cerrara la boca.

**Axel: ¡Auch!**

**Max: Yo que tú le doy otro por lo del salón**

**Axel: Que te den **

**Lucas: Genial… ahora estamos muertos, de nuevo**

**Axel: No se preocupen, la escuela cubre el salón**

Todos se quedaron de piedra al notar como el profesor salía del salón caminando de manera firme, acercándose lentamente a los cuatro.

**Los cuatro: Nos jodimos…**

Sin embargo el milagroso sonido del timbre sonó, eso anunciaba que las clases finalmente habían terminado y oficialmente eran libres. Como era de esperarse no desperdiciaron esta oportunidad y los cuatros salieron disparados más rápidos que nunca perdiéndose de la vista del profesor.

***Más tarde fuera de la escuela en un parque cercano***

Los cuatros habían parado de correr y se detuvieron a descansar sobre una de las bancas, respiraban agitados y el miedo de ver a su profesor persiguiéndoles no se les iba.

**Max: ¡Bien hecho!**

**Axel: ¡Ya les dije que no fue mi culpa!**

**Lucas: ¡Como siempre, nunca escuchas!**

**Axel: Pero si yo siempre… eh… ¿De qué estábamos hablando?**

**Los otros tres: . . . **

Nuevamente Lucas le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**Axel: ¡Auch! ¿¡Es por qué soy blanco verdad!?**

**Lucas: ¡Es porque eres pendejo!**

Mientras ambos discutían Facundo observo a Max el cual estaba recuperando energía sin decir nada.

**Facundo: Oigan chicos… ya comenzaron las vacaciones**

Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros sin decir nada, el silenció duro un par de segundos hasta que los cuatro simultáneamente saltaron de la banca al aire y se congelaron de alguna manera, Salvo Max que luego de unos segundos cayo de cara al suelo.

**Max: (x.x). . .**

Los otros tres cayeron bien y observaron su compañero en el suelo sin moverse.

**Axel: Siempre la cagas **

**Lucas: Te dijimos que practicaras el salto**

**Max: Púdranse… **

Max se levantó del suelo y los cuatro se observaron nuevamente unos a los otros.

**Facundo: ¿Y qué haremos estas vacaciones?**

**Max: Yo no tengo planes…**

**Axel: Mis padres se irán y me dejaran la casa**

Lucas sonrió de manera perversa y observo a Axel, todos ya sabían lo que iba a decir.

**Axel: No, sin putas**

**Lucas: Ow… **

**Facundo: ¿Entonces nadie tiene planes para este verano?**

Los otros tres asintieron a la vez dejando a Facundo en silenció hasta que luego de un largo minuto se decidió a hablar.

**Facundo: Pues yo tampoco tengo planes…**

**Max: De hecho, los cuatro ya tenemos dieciséis años cumplidos… podríamos tener un empleo de medio tiempo**

**Axel: Tiene razón, no es mala idea… después de todo estaremos sin ocupaciones estas vacaciones**

**Lucas: Y tendríamos dinero para put…**

**Los otros tres: ¡Que no!**

**Lucas: . . . **

**Facundo: Muy bien, decidido… tendremos un empleo este verano… pero ¿Dónde podríamos conseguir uno?**

**Axel: Compremos un periódico de la tienda que está cerca de este parque, tienen artículos para gente joven y trabajadora como nosotros**

Los cuatro guardaron silencio y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas de lo que había dicho, era obvio que ellos nunca habían sido ambiciosos cuando se trata de trabajo.

**Axel: Bueno ya… aunque Lucas si trabaja todos los días con la mano**

**Lucas: ¡Cállate!**

Estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Facundo intervino.

**Facundo: Ya basta de charla… vayamos por ese periódico de una vez**

Todos asintieron y tomaron camino hacía la tienda, al llegar. Entraron al lugar y salieron nuevamente con el periódico en sus manos, solo tuvieron que gastar algunos centavos.

Axel abrió el periódico y comenzó a pasar las páginas mientras los demás lo observaban.

**Axel: ¿Jardinería?**

**Los demás: No…**

**Axel: Mmm… ¿Repartidores?**

**Los demás: No…**

**Axel: ¿Mcdonalds?**

**Los demás: ¡NOOO!**

Ya se estaban rindiendo, eran los únicos trabajos posibles para ellos. Sin embargo justo cuando estaban a punto de lanzar el periódico encontraron un anuncio al final del mismo.

**Axel: Oh… ¿Guardias de seguridad en una pizzería?**

**Max: ¿Eh? Déjame ver… **

Max tomó el periódico y se sorprendió al ver que el anuncio era de la pizzería de la que había escuchado.

**Max: ¡Oh sí! Esta es la pizzería con aquellos robots humanoides… dicen que son muy realistas**

**Facundo: ¡Es cierto! Mi hermana no paraba de hablar de ese lugar**

**Axel: Nos darán 100 dólares por día y un cincuenta por ciento de descuento en las pizzas**

**Facundo: ¡Es perfecto!**

**Axel: ¡De seguro que gastaras tu dinero en la pizza! **

**Max: Chicos recuerden… Facundo no está gordo, solo está en 3D**

**Facundo: ¡Maldito desgraciado!**

Max lanzó el periódico y saco su teléfono celular para luego comenzar a marcar el número que había visto en el anuncio.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que la llamada fue contestada y una voz aparentemente de un hombre mayor comenzó a hablar.

**?: ¿Hola?**

**Max: Hola… queríamos solicitar el empleo de guardia**

**?: . . .**

La voz ya no se escuchaba, solo había silencio a través de la otra línea.

**Max: ¿Señor?...**

**?: Ven esta tarde en unas dos horas**

Y así sin más aquel sujeto les colgó dejándolos totalmente confundidos.

**Max: Eso fue raro…**

**Axel: ¿Qué importa? ¡Ya tenemos la entrevista!**

**Todos: ¡Hurra! **

**Axel: Bueno… mientras esperamos esas dos horas vayamos a jugar algún videojuego**

**Max: Suena bien**

Los otros dos concordaron y se dirigieron a la casa de Axel donde esperarían esas dos horas.

***Dos horas más tarde en la entrada de la pizzería***

Luego de haber estado jugando videojuegos por dos horas, salieron de la casa y en pocos minutos habían llegado al lugar. No se encontraba muy lejos de las casas de todos, exceptuando la de Lucas que le quedaba a unos treinta minutos de viaje.

Los cuatro observaban asombrados el enorme establecimiento, el aparcamiento estaba lleno de vehículos y el lugar sin duda era enorme.

Arriba de la puerta estaba escrito de manera muy llamativa "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", los cuatro dejaron de admirar el lugar y entraron por la puerta la cual les dejo el paso al enorme salón, era un lugar lleno de mesas donde habían padres sentados conversando sobre sus vidas. Los niños correteaban jugando uno con los otros por el lugar.

Pero lo más notorio era un enorme escenario frente a las mesas del salón donde se encontraban tres personajes llamativos, sin duda lo más notorio eran esas mejillas rojas y sus atuendos llamativos.

**Max: Oye Lucas… ¿Ese personaje con orejas conejo es hombre o mujer?**

**Lucas: No se… ¿Indefinido?**

**Axel: Oh, es como tú**

**Lucas: ¡Te odio bastardo!**

**Facundo: ¡Ya! ¡A lo que hemos venido! El plan es este, cada uno busque al sujeto de la llamada, si lo encuentran le avisan al resto**

**Los demás: Entendido**

Los cuatro se separaron por caminos distintos, Max que fue el primero en separarse notó a un sujeto que aparentemente era el guardia del turno del día. Lo curioso de él es que toda su ropa era morada, incluso su cabello.

**Max: Ese sujeto tiene algo extraño pero… no sé qué es…**

Por otro parte, Axel camino hasta estar frente al escenario y se dedicó a observar a aquel personaje con orejas de conejo, pensando seriamente en si era hombre o mujer.

**Axel: ¿Es hombre o mujer?**

También lo que pudo notar es que ese personaje bajo sus ojos hasta observarlo, eso fue lo suficientemente inquietante para hacer que volviera por donde vino hasta encontrarse con Max.

**Max: ¿Lo encontraste?**

**Axel: No… ¿Qué haces tú?**

**Max: Observo a ese sujeto… tiene algo raro…**

**Axel: Oh…**

Axel observo al sujeto y comenzó a tratar de descifrar lo que les resultaba extraño de él hasta que finalmente Axel encontró la respuesta más lógica.

**Axel: ¡De seguro es fan de Vegeta777!**

**Max: ¡Ooooh! Eso explica el morado excesivo **

Los dos soltaron una carcajada y notaron que Facundo junto con Lucas los llamaban desde lejos, sin más que hacer los siguieron. Al rato de recorrer otros salones del enorme lugar llegaron una oficina y vieron a un hombre bastante mayor que vestía de manera elegante.

**?: Muy bien ¿Quién de ustedes viene por el empleo?**

Los cuatro levantaron la mano mientras lo observaban, el sujeto arqueo una ceja al notar eso y los observo detenidamente.

**?: ¿Los cuatro quieren el empleo?**

**Axel: ¿Por qué un solo guardia cuando puede tener cuatro?**

El sujeto cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio por un minuto que a los cuatro se les hacía eterno, hasta que finalmente los abrió para observarlos nuevamente.

**?: Bien… si me demuestran que merecen el empleo estarán dentro**

**Los cuatro: ¡Reunión de grupo!**

Los cuatro se reunieron en un círculo como esos típicos equipos antes de planear una estrategia, el sujeto solo se limitó a observar.

**Max: ¡Debemos impresionarlo! **

**Facundo: ¿Alguien tiene una idea?**

**Axel: Ninguna…**

**Lucas: ¡Chicos! ¡Déjenmelo a mí!**

**Los otros tres: ¡Entendido!**

Los cuatro se separaron dejándole el paso a Lucas, este avanzo dejando a los otros tres a unos metros. Todos observan con curiosidad, pues nadie sabía el plan que tenía para impresionar al sujeto.

Lucas subió al escritorio de la oficina y comenzó a bailar de una manera sensual, lo que dejo sorprendidos a todos es que incluso podrían jurar que lo hacía mejor que bailarinas exóticas.

Lucas continuaba con el baile sensual, el sujeto observaba aterrado aquella perturbadora escena mientras que sus compañeros solo estaban observando con los ojos abiertos como platos, incluso podían sentir como sus mentones tocaban el suelo.

Finalmente el baile parecía llegar a su fin, Lucas observaba a aquel sujeto con una mirada… ¿Seductora?

**Lucas: ¿Le gusta lo que ve guapo?**

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras comenzó a quitarse su camisa y finalmente lo hizo, se quitó su camisa dejando ver gran parte de su cuerpo mientras seguía bailando, la cara del sujeto lo decía todo, esto le costaría mucho en terapias.

Al ver que el baile no lo convencía, Lucas comenzó a desatar el cinturón de sus pantalones. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo los tres saltaron sobre él derribándolo de la mesa y cayendo detrás del escritorio frente a aquel sujeto.

**Lucas: ¡Idiotas! ¡Ya casi lo tenía!**

**Max: ¿¡Estás loco!? **

**Axel: ¡Conseguirás que no nos dejen entrar aquí nunca más!**

**Facundo: ¡Eres un estúpido!**

Antes de que pudieran continuar discutiendo el sujeto de acerco a los cuatro los cuales seguían en el suelo por el derribe que le causaron a su compañero.

**Max: E-Eh… hola señor… **

**Facundo: ¿Cómo le trata la vida?...**

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír de manera nerviosa, esperando que aquel sujeto llamara a alguien para que los sacara a patadas, sin embargo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al notar que el sujeto comenzó a reír.

**?: Ustedes son los jóvenes más estúpidos que eh visto, pero eh de admitir que le sacaron una risa a este viejo…**

**Los cuatro: ¡. . .!**

**?: Solo déjenme traer el contrato y una vez que firmen podrán comenzar hoy**

El sujeto se dio vuelta y se alejó del lugar, pero pronuncio ciertas palabras inquietantes.

**?: Además… no podría rechazar carne fresca…**

No importa, al fin y al cabo los cuatro se levantaron y comenzaron a celebrar que habían conseguido el empleo.

Luego de que el sujeto volviera y firmaran el contrato, contrato que nadie leyó, se les entrego un uniforme a cada uno y salieron del lugar victoriosos, no tuvieron que hacer ninguna en entrevista ni nada, solo firmar un tonto contrato.

**Max: No puedo creer que lo consiguiéramos…**

**Axel: Si, yo lo di por perdido cuando Lucas se quitó la camisa…**

**Facundo: ¡Que susto! ¡Pensé que terminaríamos en mcdonals!**

**Lucas: ¡Oh vamos! ¡Se rindió ante mis encantos y lo saben!**

Los cuatro soltaron una carcajada y acordaron encontrarse en la entrada a las 23:45, para poder llegar a tiempo, el turno era de 12 a 6 AM, solo debían vigilar una pizzería ¿Qué podría salir mal?


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Buenas a todos! :3**

**Bueno, sinceramente no sabíamos si seguiríamos con esto… si, digo en plural porque esta historia la estoy haciendo con un amigo. Él es la mente creativa en cuanto a comedía y yo me encargo de pasar esas ideas al Fic.**

**Eh de decir que ahora técnicamente estamos obligados a seguir con la historia, debido a que cierta persona ha estado acosando a mi amigo desde las seis de la mañana, y también quiero mandarle un saludo a los dos seguidores además de al acosador, Saludos Emilio.**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **Aunque no lo creas, cuando vi tu comentario por poco vomito arcoíris. Hace poco eh comenzado con "Has tocado mi robótico corazón", lo más probable es que cuando termine la primera parte te deje un análisis completo y pase a la segunda. Saludos y gracias por apoyar esta pequeña historia. n_n**

MelodyElPanTostado: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia… ahora que continua espero que no me des un panazo, en serio… duelen x3x en fin, saludos y gracias por apoyar la historia. nwn/**

**También le mando saludos al que dejo un mensaje, saludos a "**Manster Kill**" y era obvio ¿Quién no ha dudado alguna vez del sexo de Bon? xD**

**En fin, ahora si eso sería todo… disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Axel, el negociador **

El día había pasado muy rápido, Axel al ser el que más cerca vivía de la pizzería fue el primero en llegar, curiosamente había llegado media hora antes de las 12:00. No… no era porque era una persona puntual, simplemente hubo un apagón en su casa y recordó el empleo.

Al llegar y entrar en el lugar que ya todos conocían, se encontró con aquel sujeto que vieron antes. Bueno, más bien con su "Jefe" el cual estaba terminando de acomodar las sillas y mesas del lugar junto con él resto de empleados del lugar.

El jefe no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Axel había entrado en el lugar, al verlo se acercó y lo miro confundido, pensando que llegaría más tarde junto con los demás.

**Jefe: ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún no hemos cerrado del todo**

**Axel: Bueno es que hubo un apagón y… es decir, solo quería ser puntual en mi primer día**

**Jefe: Bueno, fuiste demasiado puntual**

**Axel: Eso es bueno, podrá responderme a ciertas dudas sobre el empleo**

**Jefe: Uh… bien ¿Qué preguntas tienes?**

**Axel: Primero que nada…**

Axel hizo una seña para que el jefe se acercara más a él y comenzó a susurrar en voz baja mientras observaba al personaje con sus típicas orejas de conejo en el escenario.

**Axel: ¿Es hombre o mujer?...**

**Jefe: Oh… todos siempre se confunden, es mujer**

**Axel: . . . ¿De verdad?**

**Jefe: Si**

**Axel: ¿En serio?**

**Jefe: Que si…**

**Axel: Oh… bueno… ¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer exactamente?**

**Jefe: Solo deben vigilar la pizzería, de todos modos tendrán una grabadora con mensajes los cuales les detallaran mejor lo que deben hacer**

**Axel: Esta bien**

El Jefe se retiró para continuar ayudando a sus empleados, Axel simplemente se sentó sobre una de las mesas a esperar las 12:00 AM.

***Mientras tanto a unas calles del lugar***

Los otros tres iban caminando hacía la pizzería, Lucas y Max se notaban bastante molestos mientras que Facundo solo caminaba detrás de ellos.

**Max: No puedo creer que tardaras una hora en arreglarte**

**Facundo: ¡Oh vamos! Uno debe arreglarse bien incluso para un empleo**

**Lucas: Es solo un estúpido uniforme, ¿Era necesario molestarse tanto?**

**Max: Y esa colonia barata… por dios, se siente en el aire **

**Facundo: Ya dejen de quejarse**

**Max: Como sea… solo la próxima no tardes tanto…**

Los tres continuaron el camino y luego de varios minutos finalmente llegaron al lugar, al entrar vieron a su compañero Axel el cual acercaba un mechero hacía las cortinas del escenario donde se encontraban los personajes.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Axel paró justo antes de quemar las cortinas, los observo como si nada estuviera pasando.

A**xel: Hola chicos**

**Facundo: ¿Q-Que haces?**

**Axel: Solo remodelaba las cortinas del escenario **

**Max: ¿¡Quemándolas!? **

**Axel: El jefe me pidió que las reemplazara**

**Max: Lucas…**

Como era de esperarse, Lucas se acercó a Axel y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Le arrebato el mechero y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones fuera del alcance del pirómano que tenían en frente.

**Facundo: Como sea… ¿Y el jefe?**

**Axel: Se fue hace poco, dijo que nos dejarían unos mensajes con lo que debemos hacer**

El reloj del lugar marcaba que solo faltaban cinco minutos para las 12 AM, así que los cuatro ignoraron lo que acababa de pasar y simplemente caminaron hasta llegar la oficina, la cual ya estaba preparada con el enorme escritorio y cuatro sillas.

Cada uno tomó asiento en un lugar, Max se sentó en la última silla a la izquierda junto a Lucas. Max con curiosidad comenzó a pulsar el botón a su izquierda el cual iluminaba el conducto. Lucas tomó la linterna y comenzó a iluminar el pasillo, y como era típico de él, comenzó a hacer figuras en la luz… claro, si a esas cosas deformes que hacía con sus manos se les podía llamar figuras.

Facundo se sentó en la última silla en la derecha, al igual que Max probó el botón y como era de esperarse, ilumino el conducto al igual que el otro. Axel tomo la tableta del escritorio y comenzó a mirar por todas las cámaras del establecimiento, cambiando de una en una con los botones del mapa que traía la tableta.

Todos continuaron con lo suyo hasta que el sonido de un teléfono comenzó a sonar, llamado la atención de los cuatro, una voz de algún sujeto desconocido comenzó a hablar. Pero como todos ya sabemos de qué van las llamadas, omitiremos este relleno absurdo y pasaremos a lo siguiente.

***Luego de la llamada que duró 10 minutos***

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, nadie se observaba. Todos simplemente miraban al frente, al pasillo completamente oscuro hasta que finalmente no decidió hablar.

**Axel: Bien chicos… vamos a morir**

**Max: Fue bueno mientras duró, en mcdonals hubiéramos aguantado menos**

**Axel: Aun así es triste… saber que no veré más al dulce ángel, la hermana de Lucas…**

**Lucas: ¡Hijo de!**

**Facundo: Esperen chicos, aquel sujeto dijo que estaríamos bien siempre y cuando usáramos una máscara**

Todos comenzaron a buscar dicha máscara hasta que Facundo sacó una máscara de Freddy de debajo del escritorio.

**Max: Pero solo tenemos una y somos cuatro**

**Facundo: Esto es raro, se ven como humanos pero su sistema de reconocimiento falla con una simple máscara**

**Axel: Bueno, la tecnología es extraña**

**Facundo: Aun así, una cosa es que vengan a nuestra oficina… pero que intenten convertirnos en uno de ellos colocando piezas sobre nuestro cuerpo… uh…**

**Lucas: Como sea, seguimos con el problema de que solo tenemos una máscara… y es de un pendejo con orejas de oso**

**Max: ¿No había una habitación de partes?**

**Axel: Si, en el salón principal**

**Max: ¡Perfecto! ¡De ahí sacaremos las máscaras que nos faltan!**

Los cuatro concordaron y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron disparados hacía el salón principal dejando su puesto de trabajo, a pesar de que la llamada decía que no lo hicieran.

***Mientras tanto en el escenario* **

Los tres personajes principales conocido como los Toy, estaban como estatuas en el escenario, solo duró unos minutos pues siempre que no los vigilaran con las cámaras podrían moverse libremente.

El primero en moverse fue Toy Bonnie, la cual llamó a sus compañeros.

**Bon: Chicos, creo que es hora de empezar con el ataque**

**Toy Freddy: Ten más paciencia Bon, debemos hacer que se confíen un poco más**

**Toy Chica: Tiene razón, así serán más vulnerables **

**Bon: Oh vamos, como si supiéramos que se lo merecen esos estúpidos guardias**

**Toy Chica: . . .**

**Toy Freddy: Si no puedes esperar ve primero**

**Bon: Bien… como quieran**

Bon estaba a punto de bajar del escenario, pero volvió a su puesto cuando escucho pasos que resonaban por todo el lugar, eran los cuatro guardias los cuales entraron a toda velocidad en partes y servicios.

Los personajes en el escenario observaron sorprendidos como los guardias comenzaron a lanzar partes robóticas y herramientas por la puerta, cuando parecía que ya no tenían nada más que arrojar, Foxy fue lanzado por la puerta del cuarto a la pila de objetos, seguido de los otros tres viejos compañeros de aquel zorro pirata. Los Toy simplemente se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como los guardias seguían lanzando diversos objetos por la puerta, podrían jurar que nadie… ni siquiera los niños habían causado alguna vez tal desastre.

Luego de largos minutos los guardias dejaron de arrojar objetos y salieron por la puerta, cada uno traía puesto una máscara de los personajes del lugar, como era típico de ellos comenzaron felicitarse los unos a los otros e ignorando el gran desastre que causaron volvieron a su puesto de trabajo por el pasillo por donde habían llegado.

**Toy Freedy: Cambie de opinión… ve por ellos Bon**

**Bon: S-Si… **

Y así la coneja se bajó del escenario y comenzó a moverse por la pizzería.

***Volviendo con los queridos guardias***

Los cuatro ya se encontraban en sus sillas como antes, cada uno portaba una máscara distinta.

**Max: Miren chicos, encontré una de un niño, creo que se llama Ballons Boy**

**Axel: Yo tengo una de ese tal… como era, Bonnie creo**

**Max: Espera… ¿No es esa la cara que le faltaba al robot?**

**Axel: Pues ahora es mía**

**Lucas: Yo me quede con la de Freddy **

**Facundo: Y yo tengo una de Toy Bonnie**

**Max: Esperemos que todo esto sirva para engañarles…**

Todos soltaron un suspiro y se dividieron las tareas, Max se encargaba del conducto izquierdo mientras que Facundo se encargaba del derecho, Lucas alumbraba el pasillo con la linterna mientras que Axel se encargaba de vigilar las cámaras.

Todo seguía normal hasta que el reloj marco las 2 AM, las horas eran lentas y hasta ahora nada de lo que decía aquel mensaje había pasado. Todos habían dejado sus tareas desde hace media hora, ya habían perdido la esperanza de que algo realmente pasara.

Facundo el cual por el aburrimiento comenzó a pulsar nuevamente el botón una y otra vez del ducto, noto que luego de algunas veces de pulsarlo apareció un personaje celeste en el ducto el cual solo lo miraba fijamente, el solo arqueo una ceja mientras la observaba.

F**acundo: Chicos…**

Nadie le hacía caso, todos estaban totalmente centrados en lo que hacían. Max por el aburrimiento se puso a leer un libro de recetas que encontró por el lugar. Lucas se había quedado dormido en su silla y Axel estaba escuchando música con un MP4 que había traído consigo.

**Facundo: ¡CHICOS!**

Todos lo observaron dejando lo que hacían y lo miraron con confusión.

**Max: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Facundo: ¡Miren!**

Facundo pulsó el botón nuevamente revelando a la coneja la cual los seguía observando fijamente desde el ducto. Todos arquearon una ceja mientras le dirigían la mirada.

**Max: ¿No debería estar en el escenario?**

**Axel: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Nos matara**

**Lucas: Neh, despiértenme de nuevo cuando este en el traje**

**Facundo: Chicos, recuerden las máscaras**

**Los demás: Oh… **

Todos se colocaron sus máscaras y la coneja salió del ducto pasando frente a ellos, observándolos detenidamente. Cosa que hizo que los cuatro se pusieran nerviosos, sin embargo todos suspiraron aliviados al notar como luego de verlos la coneja solo se dio vuelta para largarse por el pasillo.

**Max: ¡Espera!**

**Bon: ¿Qué mierda?**

Max se quitó su máscara y observo a la coneja, todos los demás lo miraron sin quitarse sus máscaras ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

**Max: Antes de que te vayas quiero comprobar una cosa**

Y así Max se hundió de alguna manera debajo del escritorio y salió frente al mismo vestido con una bata de científico de quien sabe dónde saco, colocándose un guante de látex en su mano derecha para proseguir a acercarse a la coneja la cual estaba a punto de irse por el pasillo.

**Max: Bien… comencemos con las pruebas**

**Bon: ¿. . .?**

Y así como si nada Max estiro su mano en la que se había colocado el guante, comenzando a tocar donde se supone están los pechos de aquella coneja.

A**xel: mierda… se me olvido decirle que si era mujer**

Max continuo así por varió segundos analizando a fondo lo que sentía con la mano.

**Max: No hay mucha forma… poca contextura… mmm… **

Bon solo se quedó observando a aquel chico incrédula de lo que estaba pasando, solo se limitaba a guardar silencio mientras un leve… ¿Sonrojo? Adornaba sus mejillas, vaya… menudas maquinas más realistas.

**Max: Bien… eh llegado a una conclusión **

Todos se quitaron sus máscaras y observaron atentamente a Max el cual le devolvía la mirada sus compañeros.

**Max: Definitivamente… es hombre**

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras en lo que podrían jugar fue cuestión de un segundo Max se encontraba en el suelo con un enorme chicón en su cabeza mientras estrellitas y pájaros giraban alrededor de su cabeza, bueno… al menos eso es lo que él veía.

Bon observo furiosa a los otros y con una mirada asesina pregunto en un tono frio.

**Bon: ¿Alguien más duda de que sea mujer u hombre?**

**Facundo: N-No…**

**Lucas: Para nada…**

**Axel: Si… se nota que eres una mujer muy… eh… ¿Atractiva?**

**Facundo: Y… e-eso que Axel nunca da halagos**

**Bon: Muy bien y gracias**

La coneja se dio vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse se detuvo por unos segundos al darse cuenta de que se habían quitado sus máscaras.

**Bon: Eso es… ¡Los tengo!**

Al darse vuelta vio como los tres guardias detrás del escritorio se habían colocado sus máscaras, bajo la mirada y también notó como aquel guardia que el toco también tenía puesta su máscara, al revés pero la tenía.

**Bon: ¡Eso es trampa!**

**Axel: No lo es, respete las reglas del juego**

**Bon: ¿¡Qué juego!?**

**Axel: ¡Ya veté! ¡Mejor suerte la próxima!**

La coneja entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo a oscuras haciendo la seña de "Te estoy observando" hasta perderse completamente en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Todos se quitaron sus máscaras y se observaron los unos a los otros, claro exceptuando a Max el cual seguía en el suelo cantando "¿Estrellita dónde estás?"

**Axel: Sobrevivimos al primer encuentro**

**Lucas: ¡Bien!**

**Facundo: ¡Lo logramos!**

**Axel: ¡Hurra!~**

**Max: ¡YAY!~ sobrevivimos al unicornio**

Los otros tres observaron a su compañero aún en el suelo.

**Facundo: Lo dejo más retrasado de lo que ya era**

**Los otros dos: Si…**

Luego de que Max se recuperara y todos volvieran a sus puestos, llegaron las 3 AM. Todos estaban al tanto de que nadie entrara en la oficina.

Lucas ilumino el pasillo y vio como una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba en el pasillo observándolos con unos ojos negros bastante perturbadores.

**Lucas: ¡Tenemos a otro a las nueve en punto!**

**Axel: Pero si son las tres de la mañana…**

**Lucas: ¡Me refiero a eso!**

Y así señalo al personaje que se encontraba en el pasillo, solo por curiosidad Lucas apago la linterna y al volver a encenderla aquel personaje cambio de posición… pero podrían jugar que era una posición… provocativa.

**Todos: ¿Qué cojones?**

Lucas volvió a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, cada vez que apagaba y encendía la linterna aquel personaje se encontraba en una pose más provocativa.

F**acundo: Es hermosa…**

**Lucas: Me pregunto si podrá enseñarme esos movimientos…**

**Axel: ¿Esto es una pizzería para niños?**

**Max: Oh por dios… **

Volvió a apagar y a encender la linterna, solo que esta vez se encontraba parado en el pasillo un chico de cabellos castaños, mejillas rojas, con su típico sombrero y uniforme. Era Toy Freddy.

**Max: Chicos ¿Notan lo mismo que yo?**

**Facundo: Si… como que ya no esta tan buena la vista**

**Axel: ¡Es el oso Yogui!**

**Lucas: ¿¡El oso Yogui!? ¡Ay dio mío!**

Y así como si nada Lucas se desmayó sobre su silla, Max y Facundo observaron a Axel molestos.

**Max: Bien hecho ¿No recuerdas que le teme al oso Yogui?**

**Facundo: Ya perdimos a uno**

**Axel: Se me olvido**

Lucas a pesar de estar desmayado comenzó a hablar

**Lucas: No tío por favor no… no quiero jugar con el oso Yogui~ ¡No ahí no! ¡No me toques ahí!**

**Axel: Oh…**

**Max: Si que tuvo momentos difíciles **

**Facundo: ¡Chicos el pasillo!**

**Max: ¡Cierto!**

Max tomó la linterna y al alumbrar el pasillo vio como aquella maquina se encontraba a punto de entrar en la oficina.

**Facundo: ¡Máscaras ahora!**

Todos asintieron y se colocaron sus máscaras, salvo Lucas… pero por suerte Max le colocó su máscara para que no lo pillaran.

Al entrar aquel chico notó a Facundo el cual tenía una máscara de Toy Bonnie.

**Toy Freddy: ¿¡Bon!?**

**Facundo: . . .**

**Toy Freddy: ¡No puede ser! ¡Te ves mejor que nunca! **

**Los cuatro: ¿¡. . .!?**

**Toy Freedy: Se nota que esas mejoras de las que hablaron te hicieron bien, antes parecías hombre**

Los cuatro comenzaron a tratar de contener la risa, no se podría creer que realmente se lo había tragado, pero era cierto, pensaba que estaba hablando con Toy Bonnie. Todos estaban a punto de estallar en risas, pero se quedaron petrificados al oír la voz de la Toy Bonnie original desde el pasillo.

Todos se tiraron al suelo detrás del escritorio y luego de oír gritos de dolor provenientes de aquel personaje conocido como Toy Freddy, se levantaron del suelo y observaron como aquel chico estaba completamente golpeado, siendo arrastrado por Toy Bonnie el cual se lo llevaba por el pasillo del que vino.

**Axel: Bueno… uno menos, bien hecho chicos**

**Todos a la vez: ¡Hurra!~**

Nuevamente todos volvieron a sus puestos, Lucas se había recuperado, y todos se aseguraron que Toy Freddy no estuviera cerca.

Las 4 AM finalmente habían llegado, ya faltaba menos para que terminara el turno y pudieran irse a casa, algo que llamó la atención de Axel el cual vigilaba las cámaras era un símbolo de advertencia, pulsó el botón y observo que la cuerda de la caja la cual mencionaban en la llamada se había agotado, la maldita marioneta se estaba saliendo de la caja.

A**xel: ¡Puppet se sale de la caja! ¡No entra por más que le de cuerda!**

**Lucas: ¡Yo voy!**

Así como si nada Lucas saltó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a correr al Prize corner a toda velocidad, ignorando el peligro de ser atrapado por los otros personajes.

***Mientras tanto en el prize corner***

Aquel chico que parecía una marioneta se encontraba saliendo de la caja con los brazos alzados al aire mientras gritaba victorioso.

**Puppet: ¡Triunfo el mal putos!**

No duro mucho su victoria, pues Lucas había llegado al prize corner y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un golpe en la cara a aquel chico que aparentaba ser una marioneta.

**Puppet: ¿¡Pero qué haces!? **

**Lucas: ¡Puppet malo! ¡Malo! ¡A tu caja!**

**Puppet: ¡Pero!**

Lucas continuó golpeando a aquel chico mientras lo sostenía por su cuello, hasta que finalmente tomó su cabeza y lo introdujo nuevamente en su caja para luego cerrarla. Rápidamente busco unas cajas detrás del mostrador del prize corner lo suficientemente pesadas y las coloco sobre la caja de música.

**Puppet: ¡Déjenme salir!**

**Lucas: ¡Ahí te quedas puta!**

Lucas sacudió el polvo de sus manos y volvió con los demás dejando a Puppet suplicando por ayuda dentro de su caja.

***Volviendo con los guardias***

Todos observaron sorprendidos como Lucas volvía como si nada y se sentaba en su silla.

**Max: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**

**Lucas: Mírenlo ustedes mismos**

Axel colocó la cámara en el prize corner y observaron a través de la tableta como Puppet golpeaba la caja mientras pedía ayuda a gritos.

**Puppet: ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Guardias!**

Todos comenzaron a reír y a felicitar a Lucas por su idea la cual les solucionaba un problema por esa noche.

El reloj ya marcaba las 5 AM, todos estaban relajados en sus asientos sin prestar atención a sus tareas, estaban seguros de que todo estaba solucionado, pero vaya fue su sorpresa cuando nuevamente Toy Bonnie se metió por el ducto y los atrapo sin sus máscaras.

**Bon: ¡Segundo encuentro! ¡Los atrape!**

**Max: ¿¡Hay segundo encuentro!?**

**Axel: Si, mira la wiki del juego**

**Bon: ¿Qué juego?**

**Los cuatro: Nada**

**Bon: No importa, ahora por fin los matare**

**Axel: ¡Espera!**

**Bon: ¿Ahora qué?**

**Axel: Podemos hacer un trato**

**Bon: ¿Qué trato?**

**Facundo: Axel… ¿Qué haces?...**

**Axel: Negocios perra, Bon si no nos matas te daré… ¡Esto!**

Y así de la nada Axel saco una barra de chocolate y se la mostró a Bon.

**Bon: ¿Qué es eso?...**

**Axel: ¡Es un manjar de los dioses!**

**Facundo: . . .**

Lucas comenzó a estrellar su cabeza varías veces contra el escritorio, Max solamente cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y Facundo… bueno, se quedó admirando y babeando mientras observaba la barra de chocolate.

**Bon: Mmm… ¿Qué tiene de especial?**

**Axel: ¡Es una comida tan deliciosa y única que no te arrepentirás de probar! Tuve que ocultarla de Facundo porque es tan adictiva que nadie se resiste**

**Bon: Bueno… solo comemos de vez en cuando pizza de Chica así que…**

Bon estiro su mano para tomar el chocolate pero Axel rápidamente retrocedió para luego observarla.

**Axel: ¡No! No podrás tenerlo hasta que hagamos el trato**

**Bon: ¿Realmente vale la pena?**

**Axel: ¿A caso viste como esta Facundo?**

**Bon: Mmm… hecho, pero solo por esta noche**

Y así estrecharon sus manos, Bon tomó el chocolate y se fue por el pasillo nuevamente, todos se quedaron incrédulos mientras que Axel solo se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía victorioso.

Pasaron varios minutos y un sonido parecido al de una alarma comenzó a sonar, seguido después por el grito de unos niños que parecían celebrar con un "YAY~"

**Facundo: ¿Qué mierda?...**

**Max: ¿G-Ganamos?...**

**Lucas: Eso parece…**

**Axel: Que les dije chicos… el poder del negocio**

Todos guardaron silencio y luego saltaron congelándose en el aire nuevamente, todos sintieron un deja vu cuando Max volvió a caer de cara al suelo, todos simplemente cayeron bien como la última vez.

A**xel: Mary enserio… práctica el salto**

**Max: Que te jodan…**

Max se levantó y todos comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida, justo en la puerta se encontraron con el jefe el cual los paró y los felicito por haber pasado con éxito la primera noche.

El jefe les pago los 100 dólares prometidos por noche, pero justo cuando el entro y ellos estaban por salir algo los detuvo, eran los gritos de su jefe.

**Jefe: ¿¡Pero qué le han hecho!?**

**Los cuatro: ¿Eh?**

**Jefe: ¿¡Quién le ha hecho esto a Bon!?**

El jefe señalo furioso a la coneja la cual tenía los dientes manchados con chocolate. Los otros tres señalaron a Axel el cual los miro con una cara de "Hijos de put*".

**Jefe: ¡Bien! ¡Tú te quedaras y limpiaras lo que has hecho!**

**Axel: Uh… al menos me ayudaran ¿No chicos?**

No recibió respuesta alguna, los otros tres ya se habían largado dejando solo a Axel, y así fue como los cuatro guardias completaron con éxito su primera noche.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Buenas a todos nuevamente! nwn**

**Realmente estoy sorprendido por el éxito que ha tenido el segundo capítulo, mucha gente comenzó a seguir este proyecto. También eh de decir que además de estar agradecido por tal aceptación al igual que mi colega, anunciare algo que de seguro les gustara.**

**A partir de ahora se subirán dos capítulos por semana (En general entre los 7 días contando los fines de semana) se subirán los días Miércoles/Sábados, así ya saben que días esperar los capítulos nuevos :3 **

**En cuanto a cuantos capítulos serán… no lo tenemos muy claro, no serán muchos pero tampoco tenemos un número exacto actualmente, supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. **

**Bueno, antes de que lean el capítulo le mandare el debido saludo a cada uno, y un saludo especial para Emilio que es el que sigue nuestra historia a pesar de no tener cuenta, saludos colega.**

Pierrot.N: **Me alegra mucho que te haya hecho reír tanto, como dije… la comedía es más el punto fuerte de mi colega, así que esta igual de agradecido como yo, saludos por parte de ambos.**

Hashashin: **Créeme que cuando te digo, en mi grupo de amigos por más que alguien nos salvara la vida no lo ayudaríamos a limpiar, así que si… pobre Axel (xD) saludos. **

Filplade: **A veces creo que tenemos demasiada suerte, amigo mío eh seguido tus dos historias "La llegada de los humanos a Equestria" y me ha encantado totalmente, espero que sigas igual que nosotros con tus proyectos.**

MelodyElPanTostado: **Me alegra mucho saber eso, espero que nuestra historia te anime siempre el día que se suba, saludos.**

**También saludos al Guest, como le dije a Hashashin, era obvio que le haríamos eso a Axel. Por más que nos salvara la vida… así de desgraciados somos jaja, saludos a todos y ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La violencia y el salseo~**

El día nuevamente paso muy rápido, Axel luego de estar más de una hora extra limpiando el vendito chocolate de los dientes de Bon, había logrado terminar e irse a su casa como los demás.

Todos siguieron sus rutinas de siempre, descansaron un poco y aprovecharon el tiempo libre de su día con sus actividades favoritas, hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de noche.

El primero en llegar al vivir más cerca fue Axel, el cual entro como el día anterior media hora antes. Se encontró con su jefe, solo que esta vez los empleados no se encontraban. Solamente el jefe.

**Jefe: ¿Otra vez temprano?**

**Axel: Que le puedo decir, soy muy puntual**

**Jefe: Demasiado puntual… bueno, quédate con los personajes**

**Axel: ¿Me dejara solo con los personajes?**

**Jefe: Tengo cosas que hacer**

El jefe les entregó las llaves a Axel y se retiró del lugar, este al centrar su vista en los personajes del escenario notó como se quedaban quietos sin hacer la más mínima señal de vida.

Luego de esperar unos pocos minutos llego el segundo, era Lucas el cual a entrar en el lugar notó a su compañero sentado en una de las sillas de una de las mesas del lugar. Lucas se acercó a su compañero y lo observo como siempre.

**Lucas: ¿Qué haces tan temprano?**

**Axel: Estaba esperando a uno de ustedes… tengo una idea en mente**

**Lucas: ¿Qué idea? **

**Axel: Vamos… te lo cuento de camino**

Axel se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una seña a Lucas, este lo siguió por el lugar sin entender que era lo que tenía en mente.

***Mientras tanto Max y Facundo***

Max se encontraba caminando con una mirada molesta como la anterior noche junto con Facundo el cual continuaba arreglando su camisa de guardia.

**Max: ¡Ya deja eso!**

**Facundo: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Max: ¡De arreglarte! ¡Me hiciste esperar una hora de nuevo!**

**Facundo: ¡Pero necesito verme bien para Toy Chica!**

**Max: Eso es una ton… espera… ¿Qué?**

**Facundo: Eh… nada, olvídalo **

**Max: Como sea… la próxima vez vengo con Axel o Lucas… **

Finalmente luego de una larga caminata llegaron a la pizzería, al entrar vieron a sus otros dos compañeros jugando póker en una de las mesas. Facundo junto con Max arqueo una ceja y los otros dos al notar su presencia los observaron.

**Axel: ¡Hola chicos! Escalera real…**

**Lucas: ¡Me lleva la!...**

Lucas tiro las cartas molesto, como era de esperar el más suertudo en este juego siempre había sido Axel.

**Max: Siempre tienes suerte**

**Axel: No tanta… ayer me abandonaron a mi suerte bastardos**

**Facundo: No nos culpes… tu habrías hecho lo mismo**

**Axel: Da igual… valió la pena**

**Max: ¿En serio?**

**Axel: ¡Sí! ¡Me dieron un aumento de 50 centavos!**

**Los otros tres: ¡Hijo de puta!**

**Axel: Envídienme perras**

**Facundo: Porque nací…**

**Lucas: Con eso le alcanza para otro DLC de call of duty… **

**Max: Niño rata**

**Axel: Y negro**

**Lucas: ¡Sus putas madres!**

**Facundo: Bueno chicos, recuerden que ya falta poco**

**Max: Tiene razón, a la oficina**

Todos asintieron a la vez y Axel tomó sus cartas para luego guardarlas en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Todos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a sus puestos y sentarse como en la noche anterior, siguiendo las mismas tareas que la noche anterior.

**Facundo: Oigan chicos, el sujeto volverá a llamar… pero no sabemos su nombre**

**Lucas: Démosle un nombre nosotros**

**Axel: Pongámosle Juanito**

**Max: ¿Juanito?**

**Axel: Tiene voz de Juanito**

Todos comenzaron a reír como siempre hasta que el reloj marco las 12:00, el teléfono sonó y la grabación como siempre comenzó a sonar sola.

**Phoneguy: ¿Hola? Eh… ¿Hola?**

**Axel: Hola Juanito**

**Phoneguy: ¿Juanito?**

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la respuesta y se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos.

**Axel: ¿Esto es una llamada real?**

**Phoneguy: Claro que sí, el problema es que el jefe del lugar dice que son grabaciones para que se queden callados como idiotas y no hagan preguntas**

**Los cuatro a la vez: Oh… **

**Phoneguy: Bien… en fin, comencemos con los consejos de la segunda noche**

**Axel: Como quieras Juanito**

**Phoneguy: No me llamo Juanito… eh… da igual, bueno… primero que nada, felicidades por llegar a la noche dos, tienen talento chicos.**

**Los cuatro: ¡Gracias Juanito!**

**Phoneguy: Como sea… pero ahora tendrán que centrarse en un problema más además de los personajes Toy**

**Facundo: ¿Y qué es?**

**Phoneguy: Bueno de hecho… en esta noche es cuando se activa cierto personaje clásico… su nombre es Foxy, siempre me gusto Foxy… en fin, eh… si Foxy, es probable que aparezca en el pasillo… de alguna manera la máscara no logra engañarle por lo que deberán retrasar su llegada, solo deberían alumbrarle con la linterna un par de veces y se ira, también deberán usar la máscara si escuchan un sonido de radio… no miren de donde proviene, solo pónganse la máscara y me lo agradecerán ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Axel: Si… **

**Phoneguy: Adelante**

**Axel: ¿Podemos llamarte Juanito no?**

**Phoneguy: En fin… recuerden, si ven un personaje solo pónganse la máscara, presten atención al sonido de la radio y la caja de música, alumbren a Foxy… si siguen estos pasos todo ira como la ceda, nos vemos en la noche tres.**

Aquel tipo al que habían apodado Juanito cortó la llamada, no había durado tanto como en la anterior noche, pero como siempre agradecieron los consejos de aquel misterioso sujeto.

**Max: Juanito es buena gente**

**Los otros tres: Sep… **

La primera hora fue bastante tranquila nada fuera de lo normal, el reloj marco la 1 AM, todos estaban recostados en sus sillas.

Max aprovecho la hora sin ataques para poder continuar con la lectura de un libro que recientemente había comenzado.

Lucas se quedó dormido en su silla, tenía la vista al techo mientras babeaba como un completo idiota.

Facundo estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate que Axel le había dado para que tuviera en caso de que Bon los atrapara.

Axel no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Facundo, pues ya estaba terminado la barra mientras que él escuchaba música con unos auriculares conectados a un MP4 que siempre portaba.

Todos seguían tranquilamente con sus tareas ignorando completamente el hecho del riesgo de muerte, hasta que Max bajo su libro al terminar un capítulo y recordó la caja de Puppet.

**Max: Axel tú eres el de las cámaras… ¿Le diste cuerda a la caja verdad?**

Axel notó que Max lo llamaba y se quitó sus auriculares para obsérvalo.

**Axel: ¿Qué caja?**

**Max: ¡La caja de música! ¡Vas a hacer que nos maten!**

**Axel: Oh eso… tranquilo… ya me encargue de Puppet con el negro antes de que llegaran**

**Facundo: ¿De qué hablas?**

**Axel: Miren la cámara**

Axel levanto la tableta, Max y Facundo se acercaron sin salir de sus sillas para observar. Comenzaron a soltar enormes carcajadas al oír por las cámaras como Puppet gritaba por ayuda mientras que un personaje parecido a Freddy, solo que este era dorado se encontraba recostado sobre la caja impidiendo que Puppet saliera.

**Max: ¡Buena esa!**

**Facundo: Pobre… pero se lo merece por intentar matarnos**

**Axel: Encontré ese personaje dentro de una sala oculta detrás de un muro, también había un conejo dorado en mal estado pero no creo que tenga importancia**

**Max: Menudo hallazgo… **

Como ya no tenían que preocuparse por Puppet, todos volvieron a sus asuntos hasta que el reloj marco las 2 AM, esta era siempre la hora en la que comenzaban los ataques por lo que todos se pusieron a hacer sus tareas exceptuando a Luca el cual seguía durmiendo sobre su silla.

Max pulsó el botón varías veces hasta que de un momento a otro un niño apareció en el conducto pronunciando una palabra en inglés "Hi~".

**Max: Es un niño… **

**Axel: Se metió un niño rata en la pizzería**

**Facundo: Chicos miren… tiene esas mejillas como los Toy, creo que es el chico que Axel vio en la cámara… el de la máscara de Max**

**Max: Oh… es cierto ¿Qué hacemos con él?**

**Facundo: ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?**

**Axel: Nah… Lucas lo violaría, parece el más humano de todos… de seguro la máscara no lo engaña, miremos la tableta, si lo ignoramos seguro se ira**

Los tres asintieron como siempre y Axel levanto la tableta cubriendo a todos, incluyendo la bella durmiente, al bajarla luego de un minuto, vieron al mismo niño que estaba en el conducto riendo mientras estaba parado frente al escritorio observándolos con su sonrisa.

**Max: ¡Carajo! ¡Maldito pendejo!**

Max tomó la linterna de Lucas y cuando estaba a punto de arrojársela. Axel lo detuvo y se la arrebato de sus manos.

A**xel: La necesitamos Mary **

**Facundo: Genial… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

**Los tres a la vez: ¡Lucas!**

Todos comenzaron a moverlo en su silla tratando de despertarlo, fue difícil pero luego de unos segundos despertó, aunque seguía medio dormido lograba escuchar y hablar.

**Lucas: ¿Qué… mierda quieren?**

**Axel: ¡Lucas! ¡Ese niño te dijo marica! **

Lucas se levantó completamente, se paró de su silla golpeando fuertemente el escritorio con ss manos.

**Lucas: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

**BB: ¿Hi?...**

**Axel: ¿¡Lo ves!? Te está llamando marica en idioma… robot**

**Lucas: ¡Maldito niño hijo de puta!**

**BB: ¡Hiiii!**

Lucas saltó sobre el escritorio y se abalanzó sobre aquel niño, Lucas comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo mientras el niño seguía gritando mientras pronunciaba sus típicos "Hi" "Hello" solo que esta vez se notaba el dolor en ellos.

**Max: Que bueno que Lucas no sabe inglés…**

**Axel y Facundo: Si…**

Luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos de golpiza al pobre niño Lucas se detuvo, el niño estaba casi muerto en el suelo. Lucas se separó de él y se levantó comenzando a frotar sus manos.

**Lucas: Ahora a desarmarte**

**Max: ¡Ni lo pienses!** **no lo descontaran de nuestra paga**

**Axel: ¡Y los Toy son muy caros! No estaré cinco años más aquí**

**Lucas: Oh… al menos lo usare de juguete sexual**

**Facundo: ¡Menos!**

**Lucas: Nunca me dejan hacer nada…**

**Axel: Por negro**

**Lucas: ¡Bastardo!**

**Max: ¿Qué hacemos con el niño?**

**Axel: Tengo una idea…**

Luego de que Axel les contara la idea todos concordaron y se acercaron al pobre niño el cual estaba medio muerto en el suelo.

Max y Facundo lo tomaron por las piernas mientras que Axel y Lucas lo tomaron por los brazos, lo alzaron en el aire y comenzaron a balancearlo de un lado a otros mientras Axel contaba.

**Axel: A la de una… a la de dos… ¡Y a la de!**

***Cinco minutos antes en el pasillo a oscuras***

Aquel personaje con sus características orejas de zorro y su apariencia pirata se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, se colocó en su típica posición. Comenzó a esperar a que los guardias se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí pero no había ninguna luz alumbrándolo, nada.

Pensó en atacarlos sin más pero arqueo una ceja confundido al comenzar a escuchar gritos de Ballons Boy los cuales parecían llenos de dolor, cesaron luego de unos minutos.

**Foxy: ¿Tienen a Ballons Boy?...**

Foxy se acercó más a la oficina, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como los guardias movían a Ballons Boy sosteniéndolo desde sus brazos y piernas.

A**xel: ¡A la de tres!**

Los guardias arrojaron a Ballons Boy en el aire hacía el pasillo, este llego a despertar nuevamente soltando tu típico grito.

**BB: ¡Hiiiiiii!**

**Foxy: ¿¡Ballons Boy!?**

Finalmente Ballons Boy cayó golpeando a Foxy fuertemente en la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo al zorro inconsciente en el suelo junto a Ballons Boy a su lado al igual que el inconsciente.

***Volviendo con los guardias***

Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros totalmente confundidos, solo lanzaron a un personaje pero jurarían haber oídos dos golpes.

Lucas se acercó al escritorio y tomó la linterna en sus manos, alumbro el pasillo y observo como aquel personaje del cual había hablado el tipo del teléfono se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo junto con el niño que arrojaron.

**Lucas: Chicos…**

**Facundo: ¡Toma eso puta!**

**Axel: ¡Lo hicimos chicos!**

**Max: ¡Dos menos!**

**Lucas: ¡Muy bien!**

Los cuatro comenzaron a chocar sus manos unos a los otros felicitándose por el "buen" trabajo que habían hecho al deshacerse de los dos.

Las horas continuaron como siempre, al no tener que preocuparse por Foxy, Ballons Boy ni Puppet, las horas pasaron de lo más bien. Solo los ataco una vez Bon pero lograron evitarla como siempre con la máscara.

El reloj marco las 3 AM, Toy Chica iba caminando por el pasillo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Foxy inconsciente en el suelo junto con Ballons Boy.

**Toy Chica: ¿Q-Qué diablos les han hecho?... **

Toy Chica observo molesta la oficina donde los cuatro guardias se encontraban como siempre haciendo lo suyo, ella estaba lista para hacerlos salir sea como sea.

Saco una pizza recién cocinada por ella misma, abrió la caja y sonrió de forma burlona, dejando que el aroma se propagara captando la atención de los cuatro.

**Axel: ¿Qué es ese aroma?...**

**Lucas: ¿Y yo que sé?**

Lucas alumbro el pasillo y todos observaron como Toy Chica se paraba frente a ellos, con una caja de pizza abierta en sus manos.

**Lucas: Hija de…**

**Facundo: Creo que la amo…**

**Axel: Debo resistir a la tentación…**

**Max: Desgraciada… sabe que tengo hambre… **

Todos se quedaron observando a Toy chica, temblaban en sus asientos pero seguían negándose a salir de sus lugares. Facundo como era de esperarse no pudo resistir más y saltó del escritorio hasta correr y arrebatarle la pizza a Toy Chica.

**Toy Chica: ¡Te tengo!**

**Facundo: ¡Te amo!**

**Toy Chica: ¿¡Q-Qué!?**

Facundo comenzó a comer un trozo de la pizza y en sus ojos aparecieron unas estrellas.

**Facundo: ¡Esta delicioso!**

**Toy Chica: ¿D-De verdad?...**

Un sonrojo en las mejillas de Toy Chica hizo su aparición, Facundo seguía comiendo de la pizza frente a ella mientras que los otros tres guardias observaban detenidamente la escena, esperando lo peor, la muerte de su compañero.

**Toy Chica: Me alegra… que te haya gustado…**

Toy Chica se dio vuelta y se largó por el pasillo por el que vino, Facundo volvió a su puesto de trabajo dejando la pizza en el escritorio, aún quedaban varías rebanadas a pesar de que él solía comer rápido.

**Max: Hijo…**

**Axel: De…**

**Lucas: Puta…**

**Facundo: ¿Qué hice ahora?**

**Max: No entiendo… ¿Por qué no lo mató?**

**Lucas: Creo que quiere sex… **

**Max: No digas pendejadas negro, yo creo que se enamoró de Facundo, ese sonrojo no es normal en los personajes…**

**Axel: ¡Oh no! Esto ya comienzo al Fanservice… **

**Max: Todos sabemos que llegaría tarde o temprano, en fin… comamos**

Todos comenzaron a comer de la pizza que les había dejado Toy Chica, las horas continuaron. Max volvió a leer de su libro mientras que los demás se distraían con lo que podían. Dieron las 4 AM y comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de una radio. Todos exceptuando a Max se colocaron sus máscaras recordando lo que dijo el tipo del teléfono.

Max ignoro el sonido y continuo leyendo su libro, los demás intentaban llamar su atención pero el solo seguía leyendo, hasta que levanto la mirada por unos segundos y vio como un personaje similar a Foxy con apariencia de Toy se colgaba del techo.

Esta al notar que era el único sin máscara saltó sobre él, Max cerró los ojos esperando su muerte pero abrió los ojos confundido al notar que seguía de una pieza.

**Max: ¿Qué paso?...**

**Axel: Pensé que ibas a morir por idiota**

**Lucas: ¿Dónde está esa cosa?**

**Max: No tengo id…**

Max no logró terminar, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en su cabeza. Los demás observaron a Max y notaron como Mangle trataba de morder su cabeza, aunque más que hacerle daño solo le causaba gracia.

**Max: ¡Baja de ahí!**

**Facundo: Parece que tienes una nueva amiga **

**Lucas: Sex…**

**Max: ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Auch! ¡Ya bájate de ahí!**

Mangle se separó de la cabeza de Max y lo miro molesta.

**Mangle: ¿¡Por qué no te mueres!?**

**Max: ¿Realmente pensaste que me matarías con una mordida? Tienes una boca muy pequeña**

**Mangle: . . . **

Mangle volvió a saltar hacía su cabeza y comenzó a morderle con fuerza.

**Max: ¡Auch! ¡Oye ya para! ¡Si duele!**

**Axel: Mary… ya llévala a su lugar**

**Max: A-Auch… v-vale… pero luego de terminar este capítulo**

**Axel: ¡Ya deja ese estúpido libro!**

Axel le quito el libro y lo lanzó con fuerza hacía el pasillo, nadie se dio cuenta de que Toy Freddy estaba a punto de entrar en la oficina pero lo que recibió fue el libro directo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente junto con Foxy y Ballons Boy.

**Lucas: Buen tiro**

**Facundo: Repetición**

Y así de la nada apareció la cámara muerte de call of duty, repitiendo el momento en el que Axel tomo el libro y lo lanzo noqueando a Toy Freddy. Arriba sobre ellos apareció el nombre de Axel junto con el libro en medio y el nombre de Toy Freddy en rojo.

**Axel: ¿Qué cojones?... **

**Lucas: ¡Maldita sea! Yo quería la cámara muerte…**

**Max: No te sorprendas… estamos en una historia de ficción donde todo es posible, desde que todo comenzó no eh parado de sentir como personas nos observan… como si… supieran todo lo que hacemos aquí y se rieran de nuestras tonterías además de… ¡AUCH!**

Justo antes de que Max terminara de hablar Mangle volvió a morder su cabeza, claro… se había olvidado de que tenía a Mangle sobre su cabeza.

**Lucas: ¡Deja de romper la cuarta pared y llévatela!**

**Max: Bien… ya voy… ya voy…**

Max se levantó de su asiento con pesadez y comenzó a llevar a Mangle sobre su cabeza a la Kid's Cove, donde pertenece.

Luego de dejar a Mangle en su lugar y reprimirla por haber mordido su cabeza, Max volvió a su lugar y continuaron en su oficina hasta que el reloj marcaba las 4:50 AM, todos estaban cansados pero al menos ya habían solucionado la mayoría de los problemas con los personajes.

Todos pensaban que ya nada podía pasar, pero otra vez Bon apareció y en su descuido entro en la oficina quedando frente a ellos como antes.

**Bon: ¡Los atrape!**

**Los cuatro: Mierda…**

**Axel: Aún podemos negociar como antes…**

**Bon: ¿Tienes más chocolate?**

**Axel: Si claro… ¿Facundo? ¿Me das el chocolate que te pedí que me guardaras?**

**Facundo: Eh… hablando de eso…**

Facundo colocó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió de manera nerviosa revelando sus dientes llenos de chocolate con pizza mesclados.

**Axel: ¡Hijo de puta!**

**Max: ¿¡En qué pensabas al confiar comida en Facundo!?**

**Axel: ¡Tú eres más pendejo que Ballons Boy y el negro estaba dormido!**

**Max: ¡Aun así!**

**Bon: Si no tienen chocolate los matare**

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír sus palabras… ¿Realmente habían perdido? No… Axel no se rendiría así de fácil.

**Axel: ¡Espera! ¡Aún podemos ofrecerte otra cosa!**

**Bon: ¿Qué podrías tener que me interese?**

**Axel: Eh… ¡Reunión de grupo!**

Todos se reunieron en una ronda como antes y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

A**xel: ¿Qué le damos chicos?**

**Max: No lo sé… ¿Alguna idea?**

**Facundo: Nope…**

**Lucas: ¡Démosle sexo!**

**Axel: No es tiempo para…. Espera, podría funcionar**

Todos rompieron la ronda de grupo y observaron a Bon con una sonrisa victoriosa.

**Axel: ¡Te ofrecemos sexo!**

**Bon: ¿Sexo?... mmm… no sé, dicen que se siente bien pero…**

**Axel: Es un buen trato, nuevas experiencias**

**Bon: Mmm… vale**

**Axel: Bien ¿A cuál de estos tres escoges?**

**Los otros tres: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Bon: Mmm… ¿Qué hay del alto?**

**Facundo: Lo siento, solo me interesa Toy Chica**

**Bon: Mmm… ¿El que golpea?**

**Lucas: No, no apoyo el sexo con la robótica… **

**Bon: Mmm… ¿Y tú?**

**Max: Eh… lo siento pero… no quiero tener ese tipo de cosas con cualquiera**

**Lucas: ¡GAY!**

**Axel: ¡Reunión de grupo otra vez!**

Todos volvieron a formar el círculo de grupo y volvieron a hablar en voz baja.

A**xel: Vamos chicos… uno tiene que ofrecerse… **

Todos sonrieron de forma burlona y observaron a Axel.

A**xel: ¿Chicos?...**

Entre los tres tomaron a Axel y lo lanzaron por el escritorio frente a Bon.

**Axel: ¡Ha! ¡Hijos de puta!**

**Max: Él quiere Bon**

**Bon: Bien… trato hecho**

**Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

Bon tomó por las piernas a Axel y comenzó a llevárselo por el pasillo mientras vieron como Axel trataba de sujetarse al suelo.

**Axel: ¡Esto no es voluntario! **

Y así Axel se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo mientras que los otros tres le hacían una seña de despedida con la mano.

**Max: Creo que nos pasamos…**

**Lucas: Nah déjalo… se lo merece**

**Facundo: Es sexo… lo disfrutara tarde o temprano**

Todos volvieron a lo suyo, esta vez solo pasaron la última hora descansando puesto que ya no debían preocuparse por ningún ataque, luego de que el reloj marco las 6 AM sonó el grito de los niños celebrando y todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

**Max: ¡Lo hicimos!**

**Facundo: ¡SÍ!**

**Lucas: ¿Y el pendejo?**

Todos observaron el pasillo por el cual Axel venía cojeando, todos comenzaron a reír de manera divertida al verlo así.

**Axel: C-Como los odio…**

**Lucas: No seas tan marica…**

**Max: En fin… vámonos**

**Facundo: Claro…**

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacía el salón, todos los personajes habían vuelto a sus respectivos lugares. Los cuatro observaron a su jefe entrar por la puerta, este les entrego como siempre los 100 dólares por completar la noche.

Antes de irse, Axel se dio vuelta y se acercó a su jefe cojeando.

**Axel: ¡Antes de irme! ¡Dígame qué clase de monstruo, cruel, frio, sanguinario, asqueroso, hijo de puta anormal crearía a estas cosas tan bien que hasta pudieran tener sexo!**

**Jefe: Fueron creados en Japón**

**Axel: ¡Putos chinos!**

**Max: Dijo Japón…**

**Axel: ¡Es lo mismo!**

**Jefe: ¿Por qué esa pregunta?**

**Todos: Por nada**

Y así termino el día, los guardias finalmente completaron su segunda noche en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Buenas a todos otra vez!**

**Bueno primero que nada diré dos cosas importantes, primero que nada… en este capítulo no mandare saludos ya que originalmente ya los tenía pero el capítulo fue borrado de mi computadora por lo que debo reescribir todo como antes.**

**Lo segundo si son buenas noticias, es que este capítulo era un poco más largo que los anteriores, debido a la espera de la actualización y todo eso (Se dividirá en dos partes). Además les dejare una sorpresa al final que de seguro les gustara.**

**Bueno eso sería todo, no se preocupen… el próximo capítulo no solo habrá saludos, recuerden… sorpresa al final, eso sí… primero disfruten el capítulo con calma ¡Saludos!**

**Nota: Este puede que sea uno de los capítulos más calmados y largos, debido a que en este capítulo se pretende mejorar un poco más las relaciones de los protagonistas con los personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos amigos y enemigos… en especial enemigos**

El día comenzó como siempre, todos en sus casas durmiendo hasta tarde disfrutando de las vacaciones. Realmente se los tenían merecido ese descanso, considerando que unos personajes "amigables" intentaron acabar con los cuatro la noche anterior.

El primero en despertar fue Max el cual se encontraba en su casa, como era típico de él. Al levantarse se arregló sin darle mucha importancia, después de todo solo saldría para cumplir con su trabajo.

Al salir de su cuarto camino hasta llegar a la cocina donde sus padres lo recibieron como siempre, dándole los buenos días.

Max tomó asiento en la mesa y soltó un pesado suspiro, luego de eso observo como sus padres se acercaban a él con un rostro lleno de emoción cosa que lo intrigo bastante.

**Max: ¿Ocurre algo?**

**Padre de M: ¡Adivina que hijo!**

**Madre de M: ¡Iremos a la pizzería donde trabajas a comer!**

**Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Padre de M: Si, además tu madre pidió una reservación para nosotros y las familias de tus amigos para que tus hermanitos y los de ellos puedan divertirse**

**Madre de M: Además será una buena manera de ver como es tu lugar de trabajo**

**Max: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con soportar las noches!**

**Padre de M: Hijo… sé que debe ser aburrido y agotador estar vigilando solamente pero iremos a comer para que la pases bien un día**

**Madre de M: Arréglate bien, nos encontraremos con los demás en la entrada**

**Padre de M: Por cierto hijo, al único que no pudimos contactar fue a tu amigo Axel… no contesta las llamadas**

**Max: Considerando que tuvo sexo salvaje con una coneja…**

**Padre de M: ¿Qué?**

**Max: Eh… nada, yo trataré de avisarle papá**

**Padre de M: Muy bien hijo**

**Max: . . .**

Los padres de Max salieron de la cocina y como era de esperarse, estrello su cabeza contra la mesa. Nuevamente tendría que ir y lo peor de todo, en el día.

Se levantó de su silla y camino hasta llegar a su cuarto, al entrar se acercó a una mesa junto a su cama de la cual tomó su teléfono celular, marcó el número de Axel y espero a que contestara.

***Mientras tanto en la casa de Axel***

Axel se encontraba en su cuarto recostado sobre su cama la cual estaba completamente desordenada, mientras que una bolsa de hielo cubría sus partes más… "Honradas", estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo despertó.

Coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y con la otra comenzó a buscar su teléfono hasta que finalmente lo encontró en el desorden de su cama, lo acerco a su rostro y observo el número el cual reconoció al instante. Pulsó el botón de contestar y colocó el teléfono sobre su oído derecho.

**Axel: ¿Qué quieres Mary?**

**Max: Hola Axel ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a mí y a los otros dos a comer pizza?**

**Axel: ¿Dónde?**

**Max: Donde trabajamos**

**Axel: ¿Me hicieron tener sexo con una humanoide coneja y ahora quieren que los acompañe a comer pizza a ese maldito lugar? ¿Al cual te recuerdo debemos sobrevivir a los mismos robots los cuales nos quieren ver muertos?**

**Max: Si pero… es pizza gratis**

**Axel: ¡. . .!**

**Max: ¿Axel?...**

**Axel: . . .**

***Volviendo con Max***

Max al no recibir respuesta comenzó a agitar el teléfono pensando que se había caído la llamada o algo por el estilo. El sonido del timbre anuncio la llegada de alguien en su puerta, así que simplemente dejo el teléfono en su lugar finalizando la llamada y bajo hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla vio sorprendido como Axel el cual juraría que hace tan solo unos segundos estaba al otro lado del teléfono se encontraba frente a él arreglado y listo para ir.

**Axel: ¡Vamos por esa pizza!**

**Max: ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Ni siquiera me eh podido arreglar!**

**Axel: Eres muy lento Mary**

**Max: No tanto como Facundo… como sea… pasa, dame unos minutos y saldremos para encontrarnos con los demás**

Max dejo pasar a Axel y luego de unos 20 minutos termino de arreglarse. Toda la familia y Axel ya estaba lista por lo que partieron en dirección a la pizzería y al poco rato de caminar finalmente llegaron a la pizzería.

Ahí se encontraban las familias, además de Lucas y Facundo los cuales los recibieron. Como era típico de ellos se apartaron de sus familias y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

**Lucas: ¡Mary esto es tú culpa!**

**Max: ¿¡Mía!?**

**Lucas: Si no les hubieras dicho donde trabajamos no estaríamos aquí**

**Facundo: En eso tiene razón**

**Lucas: ¿Axel vino solo?**

**Axel: Mis padres están ocupados pero no me podía negar a pizza gratis**

**Facundo: Me lo esperaba**

**Max: Yo igual… como sea, terminemos con esto… nos espera otra noche con estos jodidos asesinos…**

Finalmente luego de que todos los padres charlaran entre ellos se decidieron a entrar, los padres de todos se sentaron en una mesa alejada del escenario junto con los hermanos menores de los tres. Mientras que los cuatro recibieron una mesa la cual desgraciadamente estaba muy cerca del escenario.

**Max: Genial…**

**Axel: Bueno… no parecen notarnos, están ocupados con los pendejos**

**Lucas: Al menos…**

**Max: Solo espero que no intenten matarnos como antes…**

**Facundo: No pueden… espero**

**Max: Debimos traer las máscaras por si acaso… **

**Axel: Da igual, de seguro nos iremos rápido**

**Lucas: No cuentes con eso, recién son las dos de la tarde y estaremos tres horas mínimo… **

Todo soltaron un pesado suspiro a la vez y se desplomaron sobre sus sillas, luego de que continuaran esperando unos minutos finalmente vieron los cuatro como una rebanada de pizza era depositada sobre cada uno de sus platos.

**Max: ¡Muchas gracias! Tenía hambre de tanto esperar…**

**Axel: ¡Al fin! Pizza gratis **

**Lucas: Gracias**

**Facundo: Si muchas gra… cias...**

Facundo levanto la mirada y solo se quedó observando fijamente a aquella chica rubia que había visto antes en la anterior noche. La chica hizo lo mismo y solo se quedó observando en silenció.

Ambos se quedaron observando en silenció, aunque en ese momento entre ellos dos alrededor pasaban mil cosas, música lenta y romántica sonaba, mientras que un campo de flores lleno de mariposas y otras cosas cursis adornaban el lugar.

Pero claro… volviendo a la realidad, los otros tres observaron confundidos como su amigo simplemente se quedaba como piedra observando a aquella chica que habían visto antes, era Toy chica.

**Max: ¿Qué le pasa?**

**Lucas: Esta muerto**

**Axel: No está muerto, solo se quedó mirando a esa… eh… Freddy es un oso… Bon es un conejo… ¿Qué es ella?**

**Max: Es una polla… eh digo… un pollo, o algo así…**

**Lucas: Pues es la que parece más humana de todos**

Todos esperaron pero nada, Facundo llevaba más de un minuto sin siquiera parpadear, solo se quedaba observando como idiota mientras que aquel personaje hacía lo mismo.

Lucas aprovecho la oportunidad y saco un marcador negro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, comenzó a dibujar penes sobre la cara de Facundo pero este seguía sin reaccionar. Max y Lucas estallaron en risas mientras que Axel solo terminaba de comer su pizza.

**Axel: No sean tan pendejos**

**Lucas: Es divertido**

**Max: Inténtalo**

**Axel: Mmm… bueno**

Axel tomó el marcador y dibujo un pene más en la cara de Facundo, como la mesa no era muy grande, además de ser redonda no tuvo que estirar mucho su mano. Guardo silenció unos segundos y luego observo a Max.

**Axel: Bien… si es divertido**

**Max: ¿Qué te dijimos?**

Max y Lucas comenzaron a comer sus rebanadas de pizza, Axel termino de comer la suya. En cuanto a Facundo… solo seguía observando a Toy Chica sin el menor rastro de vida posible.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el líder de la banda conocido como Toy Freddy se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban y les sonrió alegremente.

**Toy Freddy: ¿Están disfrutando su pizza chicos? ¡Apuesto a que sí!**

**Axel: ¡Oso Yogui!**

**Max: ¡Axel no!**

A pesar de que Max intento pararlo fue inútil, Lucas ya se encontraba completamente inconsciente sobre la mesa, se había desmayado al oír "Oso Yogui" otra vez.

**Max: ¡Axel!**

**Axel: ¡Lo siento! Pero él debe superar su trauma también**

**Lucas: No tío Yogui… me portare bien… no saques el látigo…**

Max y Axel abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, se quedaron observando a Lucas el cual seguía desplomado sobre la mesa.

**Max: Debe ir a un psicólogo…**

**Axel: Podría pagar uno si no gastara toda su paga en DLC de call of duty… **

**Max: Buen punto…**

Toy Freddy ya se había largado hacía otras mesas "Alegrando" a los clientes, aunque lo único que había hecho era recordarle los momentos con su tío a Lucas, el cual se encontraba desplomado sobre la mesa.

**Max: Genial… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

**Axel: . . .**

**Max: ¿Axel?...**

Max por poco pega un grito lleno de terror al ver como Axel dibujaba penes sobre la cara de Lucas al igual que había hecho con Facundo.

**Max: ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?**

**Axel: Le hago pagar con karma**

**Max: ¡Nos matara en la que despierte!**

**Axel: No si le decimos que fue ese niño rata de los globos**

**Max: Oh… bueno, no suena mal**

Ambos se quedaron en silenció hasta que Axel lanzó el marcador a lo lejos y observo a Max.

**Axel: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

**Max: No sé… estos dos no parecen reaccionar y nuestras familias tardaran un buen rato en irse… **

**Axel: Mmm… vayamos a recorrer el lugar**

**Max: ¿Qué?**

**Axel: Podríamos aprovechar para ver el lugar sin que tener que preocuparnos porque nos maten**

**Max: Uh… no es mala idea…**

**Axel: Bien… separémonos y revisemos el lugar, podríamos encontrar un modo de evitarlos mejor**

**Max: Entendido**

Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas dejando a sus otros dos compañeros en sus "Asuntos".

Axel tomo dirección hacía las salas recreativas donde se encontraba Puppet y las maquinas arcades, mientras que Max tomó otro camino en dirección a la "Cueva de los niños".

***En la sala de los arcade***

Axel llegó a la sala y al entrar observo una gran cantidad de máquinas con grandes clásicos como Pacman y entre otros, al ver tal increíble oportunidad no dudo en gastar dinero que había "Encontrado" en el bolsillo de Lucas para sacar varías fichas y comenzar a jugar.

Luego de jugar un rato al "Pacman" logró romper la mejor puntuación, coloco abreviadamente "Axe" y luego de colocar el nombre arqueo una ceja al observar como el resto de los nombres era solo "Springtrap", aunque no le dio mucha importancia y paso a los otros juegos.

***En la Cueva de los niños***

Max al llegar notó como una enorme cantidad de niños correteaban por el lugar, sonrió con alegría la ver tantos niños divirtiéndose jugando uno con los otros.

Arqueo una ceja al ver como un rostro familiar se encontraba cerca de él, recostada sobre una pared en el suelo se encontraba aquel personaje conocida como "Mangle" solo que a esta le faltaba el brazo izquierdo completo.

**Max: Wou… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Recuerdo que tenía ese brazo cuando me intento matar a mordidas…**

Centro su atención en un grupo de niños a unos metros frente a aquel personaje los cuales se encontraban jugando con aquel brazo.

Max se acercó a aquel grupo de niños y se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de aquellos niños.

**Max: Oigan…** **¿Podrían decirme de dónde sacaron eso?**

**Niño: ¡Lo sacamos de aquel rompecabezas de allí!**

**Max: ¿Rompecabezas?...**

**Niña: ¡Sí! Se puede desarmar y armar ¡Es muy divertido!**

**Max: Pequeños no deberían hacer eso…**

Max les quito el brazo y los continuó observando sin levantarse.

**Max: A pesar de que sea una máquina, se ve como nosotros y podrían molestarla si le quitan partes como hicieron ahora**

**Niño: ¿De verdad?**

**Max: Oh si… es como si les quitaran el brazo a sus padres, podrían enfadarse y estarían en problemas**

**Niña: Yo no quiero estar en problemas…**

**Niño: Yo tampoco…**

**Max: Esta bien pequeños, solo no vuelvan a hacer eso**

**Ambos niños: ¡Esta bien!**

Los niños sonrieron alegremente y comenzaron a correr jugando con los otros niños, Max solo soltó una pequeña risa al verlos y luego volteó a ver a Mangle.

**Max: ¿Cómo diablos se arma esta cosa?...**

Se levantó y se acercó al personaje, preguntándose por dentro como diablos haría para poner un brazo.

***Volviendo con Lucas en el salón principal***

Lucas comenzó a despertar de a poco hasta finalmente recuperarse de aquellas pesadillas con tío, parpadeo un par de veces al ver a Facundo hablando con Toy Chica la cual se encontraba sentada a su lado.

**Lucas: Creo que aún estoy teniendo pesadillas… **

Facundo dejo de hablar de Toy Chica y observo a Lucas, Facundo comenzó a reír como nunca antes al ver que Lucas tenía el rostro lleno de penes. Como era de esperarse Facundo no se había dado cuenta que estaba igual que él, sin embargo Toy Chica no parecía notarlo tampoco.

**Lucas: ¿¡De qué te ríes!?**

**Facundo: ¡Tienes penes en la cara!**

**Lucas: ¿Q-Qué?...**

Lucas bajo su mirada hacía el plato que tenía en la mesa, vio en su reflejo como tenía una cantidad absurda de penes en el rostro como Facundo.

**Lucas: ¡Esos pendejos! ¿¡Donde están Max y Axel!?**

**Facundo: Se fueron hace un buen rato, deben estar en algún lugar**

**Lucas: Bien… por cierto tienes pe…**

Facundo volvió a ignorar a Lucas mientras continuaba su plática con Toy Chica, Lucas solo soltó un suspiro y se levantó caminando hacía el baño para poder limpiarse el rostro.

***Volviendo a los arcades con Axel***

Axel continuaba jugando a los distintos arcades del lugar hasta que finalmente se quedó sin fichas, no le importaba después de todo había roto casi todas las primeras marcas de los juegos. A pesar de eso le llamó la atención como todas tenían puestas el nombre de Sprintrap.

**Axel: Ese sujeto debe tener mucho tiempo libre…**

Axel estaba a punto de volver al salón cuando Bon se paró frente a él, como era de esperarse al verla Axel saco un crucifijo de su bolsillo y lo apunto directo a Bon.

A**xel: ¡Aléjate demonio!**

**Bon: ¿¡Demonio!?**

**Axel: Maldita sea… no está funcionando**

**Bon: ¿¡Por qué me llamas demonio!?**

**Axel: ¡Considerando que me dejaste cojeando ayer!**

**Bon: Oh… tu eres uno de esos guardias… los idiotas**

**Axel: Y con orgullo**

**Bon: Como sea… aún no es de noche por lo que no puedo matarte**

**Axel: Uh… eso es bueno…**

**Bon: ¿Oh?**

**Axel: Mmm…**

**Bon: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Axel: Es solo que si tal vez no trataras de matarme y no fueras una violadora tal vez me caerías bien**

**Bon: ¿De verdad?...**

**Axel: Si**

**Bon: . . .**

Bon guardo silenció y paso a su lado retirándose por el pasillo sin decir nada, Axel simplemente arqueo una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

**Axel: Esta bien… eso fue raro**

Axel entró en el salón principal nuevamente y se quedó de piedra al ver como Facundo se estaba besando en la mesa junto con Toy Chica mientras que todos los niños se quedaban observando sorprendidos.

Lucas salió del baño cuando finalmente había logrado limpiarse y al ver a Axel se acercó a él, justo cuando iba a reclamarle lo que había hecho se quedó al igual que él como piedra al ver la misma perturbadora escena.

**Axel: Facundo…**

**Lucas: ¿Q-Qué diablos está haciendo el idiota?**

**Axel: Bueno, era de esperarse considerando que él es el sociable del grupo**

**Lucas: ¿Deberíamos pararlos?...**

**Axel: Nah…**

Axel sacó su teléfono celular y con la cámara le saco una escena a aquellos dos sin que se dieran cuenta.

**Axel: Eso ira directo a internet… **

**Lucas: Bien pensando ¿Y Max?**

**Axel: No lo sé, nos separamos hace rato y no lo eh visto**

**Lucas: Bueno… dejemos a esos dos y vayamos a buscarlo**

**Axel: Mejor que ver eso… vamos**

***Mientras tanto en la Cueva los niños***

Max termino de colocar el brazo que le faltaba al personaje, le había costado encontrar el modo de que encajara pero finalmente lo había logrado.

**Max: Deberían pagarme por esto…**

Max se iba a ir del lugar pero arqueo una ceja al observar como Mangle abría sus ojos poco a poco hasta sé que le quedo observando.

**Mangle: ¡Tú!**

**Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

Rápidamente aquel personaje saltó sobre Max derribándolo en el suelo, Max cerró sus ojos esperando que aquel personaje lo matara como pensaba que haría, sin embargo abrió sus ojos confundido al ver como aquel personaje comenzó a mordisquear su cabeza otra vez.

**Max: ¿Q-Qué haces?...**

**Mangle: ¡Sé que te matare en algún momento!**

**Max: Uh… sabes… no creo que logres mucho dándome mordidas en la cabeza**

**Mangle: ¡Calla y muere!**

Mangle continuo mordiendo su cabeza sin quitarse de encima, Max cubrió su rostro con la palma de una de sus manos.

**Max: ¿Esto podría ser peor?**

No debió decir eso, pues entraron en el lugar Axel y Lucas, al verlo rápidamente sacaron sus teléfonos celulares y les tomaron una foto.

**Axel: ¿¡Ahora quién hace Fanservice puta!?**

**Max: ¡Axel no te atrevas! **

**Axel: Y… listo, esto ya está navegando por la red junto con la foto de Facundo**

**Max: ¡Están muertos!**

Max se separó de Mangle, los otros dos podían jurar que vieron como Max crecía en tamaño mientras que fuego salía de sus ojos, muy parecido a lo que Axel vio cuando Toy Bonnie se molestó con Max.

A**xel: ¡Oblígame! **

**Lucas: ¡Ha! ¿¡Desde cuando es tan grande!?**

Lucas junto con Axel salieron disparados del lugar, Max comenzó a perseguirlos mientras que Mangle solo se quedó observando sorprendida como aquellos guardias de alejaban rápidamente.

**Max: ¡Dame eso! **

**Axel: ¡Nunca! ¡Eso te pasa por joderme con Toy Bonnie!**

Cuando llegaron al salón Axel y Lucas chocaron junto con los dos tortolos en la mesa cayendo junto con ellos, Max al no darse cuenta también tropezó cayendo junto con los demás al suelo.

**Max: A-Au… eso duele…**

**Lucas: Mira lo que provocas pendejo…**

**Axel: Al menos aún tengo las fotos…**

Facundo se levantó molesto ayudando a Toy Chica a levantarse y observo a sus compañeros en el suelo.

**Facundo: ¿¡Quienes se han creído para arruinar mi momento con Chica!?**

**Max: ¿Eh?**

**Axel: Estabas besándote con esa polla anormal…**

**Lucas: ¿¡Cómo puedes besar a una maquina!?**

**Facundo: ¡Al menos yo no eh tenido sexo con una coneja humanoide! **

**Axel: ¡Lo mío no fue voluntario!**

Los otros tres se levantaron y comenzaron a discutir con Facundo hasta que sus padres se acercaron, al parecer ya era hora de irse lo cual alegro a los cuatro. Todos se retiraron del lugar después de todo estaban aún un poco cansados y debían estar listos para el turno de noche.

* * *

Llegaron finalmente las 23:00 de la noche, Axel como siempre fue el primero en llegar y como era de esperarse el jefe lo recibió como siempre.

**Jefe: Esta vez llegaste muy temprano**

**Axel: Le dije que soy muy puntual**

**Jefe: Bien, eso es bueno… por cierto, debo hacerte una pregunta **

**Axel: ¿Y qué es?**

**Jefe: ¿Sabes quién le dejo restos de comida en la boca a Chica?**

**Axel: Eh… no señor, para nada**

**Jefe: Bueno… de seguro fueron los niños**

**Axel: Si… los niños fueron definitivamente**

**Jefe: Bien, toma las llaves y suerte con esta noche**

El jefe le entrego las llaves y se retiró dejándolo solo como siempre, al faltar una hora Axel aprovecho para recostarse sobre una de las mesas para dormir, de seguro sus compañeros lo despertarían cuando llegaran.

Sin embargo, unas manos tomaron a Axel por los pies mientras dormía y se lo llevaron por el pasillo a oscuras.

***Mientras tanto los otros tres***

Max se encontraba caminando junto con Lucas y Facundo el cual estaba a unos pocos centímetros detrás de ellos.

**Max: Entonces déjame ver si entiendo… ¿¡Besaste a Toy Chica!?**

**Facundo: Aunque no lo creas se sintió bien**

**Max: ¡El jefe nos dijo que no tocáramos a los personajes!**

**Facundo: Corrección… el jefe dijo que no hiciéramos daño a los personajes**

**Lucas: No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo en tener una relación con una maquina…**

**Facundo: Podrían intentarlo**

**Max y Lucas: ¡No!**

Continuaron con su camino hasta llegar finalmente a la pizzería, al llegar y entrar en el lugar, Facundo estaba a punto de ir corriendo a abrazar a Toy Chica pero Lucas lo detuvo sosteniéndolo a la fuerza.

**Lucas: ¡No! ¡Intentara matarte!**

**Facundo: ¡Ella no me mataría!**

**Max: Oigan chicos… ¿No esta Axel?**

**Lucas: ¿Habrá faltado al trabajo?**

**Facundo: Parece que si…**

**Max: Bueno, más dinero para nosotros**

Todos siguieron el camino de siempre hasta llegar a la oficina, como Axel no estaba Facundo se encargaría de las cámaras y el conducto en su lugar.

Dieron las 12 AM anunciando que el turno había comenzado y como siempre el teléfono comenzó a sonar hasta que aquel sujeto de siempre comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

**Tipo del teléfono: ¿Hola? Eh… ¿Hola?**

**Max: ¡Buenas Juanito!**

**Tipo del teléfono: ¡Que no me llamo Juanito!**

**Max: Espera… ahí algo que no entiendo**

**Tipo del teléfono: ¿Qué es?**

**Max: Si esto es una llamada real ¿Dónde estás?**

**Tipo del teléfono: Asómate por la ventana al fono de la oficina**

Todos se acercaron a una ventana al fondo de la oficina y les cayó una gota de sudor enorme a los tres al ver al tipo del teléfono en un teléfono público a lo lejos mientras movía su brazo libre saludándolos.

**Max: ¿V-Va enserio?...**

**Tipo del teléfono: ¡Sí!**

**Max: ¿Y por qué no lo haces desde tu casa?**

**Tipo del teléfono: Oh… ¡Buena idea!**

El tipo del teléfono colgó y dejo el teléfono descolgado en la cabina y salió corriendo rápidamente perdiéndose de la vista de los tres.

**Max: ¡Espera! ¡Los consejos!**

**Lucas: Bien hecho idiota…**

**Facundo: Si… muy bien hecho**

**Max: Da igual… no debe haber nada distinto esta noche… **

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares y se lo tomaron con calma, como ya sabían nunca pasaba nada en la primera hora por lo que se quedaron conversando hasta que dieron las 1 AM.

***Mientras tanto con Axel***

Axel comenzó a despertar poco a poco hasta que finalmente logro despertar por completo, comenzó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba, la reconoció al instante, era la sala secreta.

**Axel: ¿Qué mierda?... pero si yo estaba en el salón**

Axel continuó observando el cuarto hasta que centro su vista en otros arcades hasta que notó como uno de esos se encontraba encendidos, era el super mario.

**Axel: ¿¡Qué!? No sabía que existía un arcade de super mario ¡Debo jugarlo!**

Y así como si nada comenzó a jugar ignorando el extraño hecho de que había aparecido como si nada en aquella sala.

Continuo jugando por media hora hasta que luego de usar atajos que ya se conocía lo termino. Al colocar su puntuación en el primer puesto notó nuevamente como todas las demás tenían el nombre de Springtrap.

Iba a comenzar de nuevo pero arqueo una ceja al escuchar un extraño sonido, al darse vuelta vio como un enorme conejo que parecía estar en muy mal estado lo observaba.

**Axel: ¿Hola?...**

**Springtrap: Hola…**

**Axel: ¿Cómo te trata la vida?...**

**Springtrap: Eh… supongo que bien… ya sabes, considerando que te eh traído aquí para matarte**

**Axel: Oh bueno… espera… ¿Qué?**

Springtrap se acercó a Axel el cual se encontraba acorralado contra la máquina, sin embargo Springtrap se detuvo y lo hizo a un lado para ver la máquina. Axel había roto su mejor marca.

S**pringtrap: ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?**

**Axel: Fue fácil ¿No conoces los atajos?**

**Springtrap: ¿Hay atajos?**

**Axel: Vaya… sí que no sabes mucho del juego… aunque es raro que este en arcade**

**Springtrap: ¿Podrías enseñármelos? **

**Axel: Eh si… claro… pero ahora debo ir a trabajar… cuando tenga tiempo libre **

**Springtrap: ¡Esta bien!**

Axel salió por la puerta de la habitación y se quedó unos segundos en silenció.

**Axel: Es idea mía… ¿O este es el día más raro hasta ahora?**

Axel soltó un pesado suspiro y camino por el lugar hasta llegar a la oficina, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a Axel llegar de la nada.

**Max: ¿Axel?**

**Lucas: ¿Qué no estabas muerto?**

**Axel: ¿Eh?**

**Lucas: Digo… ¿Qué no habías faltado al trabajo?**

**Axel: No… solo sé que me quede dormido y un conejo me llevo a la sala secreta para matarme**

**Los otros tres: Oh… **

Axel tomó la tableta y finalmente los cuatro comenzaron con su trabajo, hasta ahora no habían recibido ningún ataque cosa que les sorprendió, hasta que el reloj marco las 2 AM y Ballons Boy apareció en el conducto derecho, Max al darse cuenta les aviso a los demás.

**Max: Chicos…**

**Axel: ¡Es el niño rata que te dijo marica negro!**

**Lucas: ¿¡Qué!?**

Lucas se levantó de la silla golpeando el escritorio con sus manos, sin embargo al mirar nuevamente el conducto Ballons Boy había desaparecido.

**Max: ¿Qué cojones?**

**Facundo: Esta ahí hace un momento…**

**Axel: Chicos…**

Axel les mostró la tableta a los demás, todos comenzaron a reír como locos al ver como Ballons Boy corría por el lugar mientras gritaba "¡Hiii!".

**Axel: ¡Bien hecho negro!**

**Lucas: ¡Y más le vale alejarse de la oficina si sabe lo que le conviene!**

**Max: Muy buena… muy buena**

**Facundo: Si…**

Todos se recostaron en sus sillas hasta que el reloj del lugar marco las 3 AM, Lucas alumbro el pasillo con la linterna, sin embargo arqueo una ceja al ver como un chico bastante alto que parecía estar en muy mal estado los observaba con una sonrisa al estilo "Esta noche follo".

**Lucas: Eh…**

**Max: ¿Y ese quién es?**

**Axel: ¡Conejo!**

**Springtrap: ¡Axel!**

**Axel: No te dije mi nombre antes…**

**Springtrap: Esta en la placa del uniforme**

**Axel: Oh…**

Aquel chico con orejas de conejo se metió en la oficina y se acercó a Axel.

**Springtrap: ¿Y cómo te va amigo?**

**Axel: Bueno… ya sabes, sobreviviendo**

**Springtrap: Oh si te comprendo, bueno no te preocupes… no te matare a ti, solo a tus amigos**

**Los otros tres: ¿¡Qué!?**

Los otros tres rápidamente se colocaron sus máscaras, sin embargo Springtrap solo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó observándolos.

**Springtrap: Sé que son guardias…**

**Max: Oh… en ese caso… ¡Toy Freddy!**

El chico de cabellos castaños que curiosamente se encontraba en el pasillo junto con Foxy el cual acababa de llegar entro con curiosidad a la oficina.

**Toy Freddy: ¿Qué?**

**Max: ¡Este idiota está rompiendo las reglas!**

**Toy Freddy: ¿Y qué?**

**Max: ¿¡Cómo qué y qué!? Freddy, tú eres el macho alfa, el líder nato, el cabrón que pone las órdenes aquí… ¡Debes hacer que todos respeten las reglas! ¡Es tu deber como el gran Freddy Fazbear! **

Lucas y Facundo hicieron el saludo militar mientras que Max sostenía una bandera de estados unidos ¿De dónde la saco? ¿Quién sabe? Pero Toy Freddy al ver esto por poco se le escapa una lágrima.

**Toy Freddy: ¡Tienen razón! ¡Debo hacer que se cumplan las reglas en este lugar! ¡Tú!**

**Springtrap: ¿Qué?**

**Toy Freddy: ¡No puedes matarlos si llevan sus máscaras!**

**Springtrap: ¿¡Por qué!?**

**Toy Freddy: ¡Mientras estés bajo este mismo techo cumplirás las reglas! ¡No puedes matarlos mientras llevan máscara!**

**Springtrap: ¡Pero!**

**Toy Freddy: ¡Pero nada! ¡Largo!**

Springtrap observo molesto a los guardias los cuales seguían con sus máscaras mientras sonreían de forma burlona, Springtrap solo le alejo lentamente por el pasillo mientras hacía la seña de "Te estoy vigilando".

**Toy Freddy: Disculpen las molestias… por favor, disfruten su noche**

Y así el chico de cabellos castaños se retiró por el pasillo luego de Springtrap.

**Max: ¿Se la creyó?**

**Lucas: ¡No jodas!**

Todos comenzaron a reír a la vez hasta y continuaron con sus tareas hasta que el reloj marco las 4 AM, fue bastante fácil ya que Lucas mantenía alumbrado a Foxy de vez en cuando, los Toy no salían por ningún lado y Ballons Boy no aparecería por el resto de la noche mientras estuviera Lucas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que un chico de cabellos morados con unas orejas de conejo como Bon y Springtrap, solo que este no tenía cara y le faltaba un brazo, se veía bastante aterrador, todos se colocaron sus máscaras pero el conejo no se iba, se quedaba observando con la poca cara que tenía a uno de los guardias.

**Bonnie: ¡Tienes mi cara!**

**Axel: ¡No es cierto! ¡Es mía!**

**Bonnie: ¡Esa es mi cara! ¡Devuélvemela! **

**Axel: ¡No! ¡La necesito!**

**Bonnie: ¡Yo la necesito más!**

Ambos se quedaron discutiendo por un largo tiempo, exacto… pasaron toda una hora discutiendo por la cara hasta que el reloj marco las 5 AM, iban a continuar hasta que otro chico de cabellos castaños solo que en mal estado entro en la oficina.

**Freddy: ¡Vamos Bonnie! ¡Deja que los demás tengan su turno de atacar!**

**Bonnie: ¡Pero tiene mi cara!**

Otros dos chicos en mal estado, Foxy junto con Chica entraron y comenzaron a observar la discusión.

**Chica: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Bonnie: ¡Ese idiota tiene mi cara!**

**Axel: ¡Es mía! ¡El que lo encuentra se lo queda!**

Bonnie no soportando más la discusión, saltó sobre Axel y ambos comenzaron a pelear en el suelo detrás del escritorio, los otros tres se mataban de risa mientras que ellos seguían discutiendo.

La pelea continuo hasta que llego Toy Freddy el cual intento separar a Bonnie de Axel mientras que Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie se colocaron junto a los Old.

**Toy Freddy: ¡Respeta las reglas!**

**Bonnie: ¡Es mi cara!**

**Toy Freddy: ¡Pero tiene máscara!**

**Bonnie: ¡Pero es mi cara!**

Todos continuaron discutiendo entre sí exceptuando a Max, Lucas y Facundo. Los cuales disfrutaban esta divertida escena.

Todos continuaron discutiendo entre sí, en eso se sumaron Puppet y Ballons Boy los cuales comenzaron a discutir junto con los demás.

Bonnie finalmente se separó de Axel y comenzó a discutir con los demás personajes, todos se encontraban discutiendo exceptuando a los guardias los cuales solo se quedaron observando la discusión.

**Max: Este es el capítulo con menos sentido hasta ahora**

**Axel: Si…**

**Lucas: Dejen de romper la cuarta pared pendejos**

**Facundo: Tengo hambre… ¿Vamos a comer?**

**Todos a la vez: ¡Claro!**

Los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos e ignorando el desastre que causaron nuevamente salieron de la oficina mientras que dejaron que todos continuaran con la discusión.

La discusión continuó hasta que finalmente una figura de autoridad que no habían visto antes apareció en medio, era Golden Freddy.

**Golden Freddy: ¿¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!?**

**Bonnie: ¡Uno de los guardias no me quiere devolver mi cara y Toy Freddy los defiende!**

**Toy Freddy: ¡Estabas rompiendo las reglas!**

**Golden Freddy: ¿Qué guardias?**

**Bonnie: ¡Los que están en!... el escritorio…**

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver como el escritorio donde se suponía estaban los guardias se encontraba completamente vació.

El reloj marco las 6 AM mientras que sonaba la típica música y el YAY~ de los niños celebrando, todos volvieron a sus puestos en el salón y las salas, pero los Toy se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como los cuatro se encontraban comienzo pizza en una mesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Simplemente los cuatro guardias saludaron a los personajes.

**Los cuatro: ¡Hola chicos!**

**Toys: . . . **

Los Toy simplemente se subieron al escenario y volvieron a sus posiciones exceptuando a Toy Chica la cual le guiño el ojo a Facundo antes de volver a su posición normal.

El jefe entro por la puerta como siempre y se acercó a los cuatro los cuales seguían en su mesa como si nada.

**Jefe: Otra noche completada chicos, bien hecho**

**Max: Si ¡Este empleo es fácil!**

**Axel: Bueno, no tanto pero sí**

**Lucas: Fue un día muy tranquilo**

**Facundo: Tiene razón**

**Jefe: Como sea…**

El jefe les pago los 100 dólares por noche como siempre, los cuatro terminaron su pizza y se levantaron, pero justo antes de irse el jefe los detuvo.

**Jefe: Chicos ¿No vieron a Vincent?**

**Los cuatro: ¿Vincent?**

**Jefe: El guardia de morado**

**Axel: ¡Ha! ¡El fan de vegetta777!**

**Max: Oh si ¿Qué tiene?**

**Jefe: Desapareció hace unos dos días y no lo encuentro, de todos modos… necesito que mañana cubran el turno de día **

**Los cuatro: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Jefe: No se preocupen, les pagare el triple por esto… solo deberán suplir a unos empleados que no podrán estar mañana**

**Max: Bueno… el triple es el triple**

**Axel: Sep…**

**Los cuatro a la vez: Esta bien**

**Jefe: Pueden irse**

Y así fue como los cuatro guardias nuevamente completaron la noche tres.

* * *

**Bueno, tal y como prometí dije que les dejaría una sorpresa al final. **

**Pero antes de seguro habrán notado que este capítulo fue muy tranquilo a diferencia de los anteriores, pero no se preocupen… solo fue que este capítulo se centró un poco más en los guardias. El sábado les espera algo épico.**

**La historia no será muy larga, y créanme que cuando les digo que el mejor contenido les espera al final no les miento, ahora sí… la sorpresa.**

**Si quieren, pueden dejarle preguntas a los personajes principales de la historia… ósea, nuestros cuatro queridos guardias. Las responderán al inicio del próximo capítulo. Esto es para que sepan cosas sobre los guardias, pueden relacionarse con lo que paso hasta ahora o sobre ellos. Ustedes deciden… ahora sí. ¡Nos vemos el sábado!**


	5. Capítulo 4 (Parte 1)

**¡Buenas a todos! **

**Ahora comenzaré con los saludos del último capítulo y de los que quedaron pendientes del anterior. **

Frankoc74: **Me alegra que te hayan dado risa los capítulos, nos alegra saber que le está gustando a la gente, espero que disfrutes la historia. ¡Saludos!**

Hashashin: **¡La venganza grupal es lo máximo! Sin duda alguna siempre es el cabrón con suerte, lo peor de todo es que se llevan bien a diferencia de los otros, en fin. ¡Saludos!**

Manster Kill: **En nuestra historia Bon es mujer, sin duda te sorprendería ver la cantidad de Bon versiones mujer que ahí. ¡Saludos!**

Fierol: **¡Nos alegra saber que te ha gustado mucho la historia! y también saber que somos los primeros que lees con OC, tu análisis fue muy completo y nos alegra saber que te ha gustado la historia ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no kokoro: **Oh si, sin duda alguna lo disfruto aunque lo niegue. Facundo y Toy Chica cada vez se llevan mejor y Mangle debía salir, por ser mi favorita personal. ¡Saludos!**

Hubert el erizo: **Ya hablamos por mensaje privado colega, espero que hayas leído la respuesta. ¡Saludos!**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **¡Me alegra muchísimo! Personalmente claro… que te guste nuestra historia y la sigas, sin duda tratamos de que la historia sea interesante a pesar de que a veces un capítulo no sea tan bueno como otro. ¡Saludos y disfruta la historia!**

Pierrot.N: **No pidas más, aquí continúa. ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

**Bueno, ahora que terminamos con los saludos del capítulo anterior, y del segundo que nos quedaron pendientes eh de decir una cosa.**

**Realmente pensé que al capítulo anterior no sería muy bien recibido, por mi parte siento que le faltó algo… no estoy seguro de que, pero siento que algo le falto.**

**Aun así agradezco el apoyo que le siguen dando a la historia, y en esta ocasión, los guardias experimentaran que es trabajar en el día en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

**Una cosa más que muchos pueden llegar a confundir, en esta historia no habrá romance… bueno si, pero no será el romance típico de telenovela mexicana, en esta historia el romance solo será para hacer locuras, pero no se tomara enserio. Por eso en ningún momento pusimos la conversación de Facundo con Toy Chica… puras cursilerías.**

**Ahora así, ya que aclaramos este punto… disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¡Un día de trabajo!**

Esta vez al tal cambio de turno, los cuatro se encontraron en la puerta de la pizzería a las 11:00 AM, esa era la hora en la que todos los empleados debían estar presentes en el turno del día.

Los cuatro al entrar notaron como todo el salón se encontraba perfectamente arreglado, no solía verse así luego de que los niños pasaran el día aquí.

**Max: Nunca lo vi tan limpio al lugar…**

**Axel: Mary concéntrate, debemos estar listos para el turno del día**

El jefe los vio a lo lejos en la puerta y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, los cuatro simplemente asintieron y comenzaron a seguirle el paso hasta llegar a la oficina de siempre.

El jefe saco de debajo del escritorio unos uniformes, solo que estos eran rojos y parecían ser de los empleados del lugar.

**Jefe: Deberán usar estos uniformes hasta las 18:00 PM**

**Axel: ¿¡Hasta las 18:00!?**

**Lucas: Mierda… **

**Facundo: ¡Chicos! ¡Esto es genial! Más tiempo con Toy…**

Max saltó rápidamente y cubrió la boca de Facundo con una de sus manos, río de manera nerviosa mientras observaba a su jefe.

**Max: Entendimos jefe… **

**Jefe: Bien… lo único que deben hacer es cumplir con las tareas el lugar por hoy, todos nuestros empleados no pudieron reportarse hoy por lo que son mi única alternativa.**

Max dejo de cubrir la boca de Facundo y los cuatro hicieron el saludo militar mientras que hablaban a la vez.

**Los cuatro: ¡Si señor!**

**Jefe: Vaya… no son tan malos después de todo, solo vístanse y atiendan la caja.**

Todos asintieron y caminaron a los baños del lugar, aprovechando que aún no habrían se cambiaron dentro del lugar, los cuatro ya se encontraban vestidos como empleados del lugar. Al salir del baño los cuatro se observaron los unos a los otros.

**Max: Parecemos empleados de macdonals **

**Lucas: Esto es ridículo… **

**Facundo: No sé ustedes pero yo me veo genial**

**Axel: Como sea… terminemos con esto ¿Qué debíamos hacer Mary?**

**Max: Solo debemos atender la caja ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?**

Los cuatro caminaron hasta llegar al salón principal, junto a la entrada se encontraba un mostrador donde la gente perdía las órdenes. Los cuatro se colocaron detrás del mostrador y sonrieron como idiotas mientras esperaban que alguien entrara.

Luego de varios minutos los cuatro abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al notar como de la nada comenzaron a entrar grandes grupos de personas los cuales hicieron una fila detrás del mostrador.

**Max: Joder…**

**Axel: ¿Tantas personas?...**

**Facundo: Tranquilos chicos, lo tenemos bajo control**

Una señora que no aparentaba tener más de 50 años fue la primera de la fila la cual se acercó al mostrador y les sonrío con amabilidad a los cuatro.

**Señora: Me gustaría pedir una…**

**Max: ¡Chicos nuestra primer cliente!**

**Axel: ¡Esto es para recordar!**

Axel sacó su celular con el cual le tomó una foto a la señora la cual quedo completamente confundida.

**Señora: Eh…**

**Facundo: Debemos guardar esta foto como un gran recuerdo**

**Lucas: Si… **

La señora volvió a llamarlos para que la atendieran.

**Señora: Disculpen… ¿Podrían tomar mi orden?**

**Los cuatro: ¡Claro!**

**Señora: Eh bien… me gustaría una pizza**

**Los cuatro: ¿Con jamón?**

**Señora: No…**

**Los cuatro: ¿Anchoas?**

**Señora: Eh… no**

**Los cuatro: ¿Pepperoni?**

**Señora: No…**

Y así continuaron nombrando distintos ingredientes y aderezos por largos minutos, la gente le atrás comenzaba a atarse y la señora ya estaba a punto de estallar.

**Max: ¿Entonces?... solo una pizza común**

**Señora: ¡Sí! ¡Solo eso!**

**Max: ¿Segura que no quiere jamón?**

**Señora: ¡Ha! ¡Me largo de aquí!**

La señora no pudo soportar más a los cuatro y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, los cuatro solo se asomaron por las grandes ventanas que daban al frente del lugar.

**Axel: ¡Está cruzando en verde! ¡Señora!**

**Los otros tres: ¡Uy!... eso debió doler…**

**Axel: ¡Señora!...**

**Facundo: Bien hecho Max…**

**Max: ¡Solo pregunte si quería jamón!**

**Axel: Eh bueno chicos… el primer cliente siempre suele fallar, hagamos como que no paso**

**Lucas: Si… volvamos al trabajo**

Los cuatro volvieron a colocarse detrás del mostrador y esta vez un señor con apariencia joven se acercó.

**Señor: Me gustaría pedir una pizza por favor…**

**Max: ¿Quiere algo con ella?**

**Señor: No, solo una pizza normal**

**Max: Bien**

Max anotó la orden, el señor se estaba a punto de retirar hasta que Lucas lo paró.

**Lucas: ¡Espere! ¿Se va sin dejar propina?**

**Señor: No dejo propinas**

**Lucas: ¡Oh con que no! ¡Yo le voy a enseñar!**

Lucas le dio un golpe directo en la cara y el señor cayó inconsciente al suelo frente al mostrador, los otros tres observaron molestos a Lucas.

**Max: ¡Te dijimos que sin ensuciar!**

**Axel: Ya la cagaste negro**

**Lucas: No me importa, dejaré a todos inconscientes hasta que decidan dejar algo en el frasco de propina**

Lucas levanto el puño con el que golpeo al señor y apunto a la fila.

**Lucas: ¿Alguien más que no de propina?**

Todas las personas que se encontraban en la fila sacaron sus billeteras y le sonrieron a Lucas, obviamente era una sonrisa la cual ocultaba un completo terror al ser golpeados. Lucas se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de forma burlona.

**Lucas: Así me gusta…**

**Axel: Oh… funciono**

**Max: Si pero no limpiare el suelo, que se quede ahí el tacaño**

Los cuatro se observaron unos a los otros y luego observaron el pedido en las manos de Max.

**Max: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

**Axel: Debe haber algún modo de convertir este papel en pizza**

**Lucas: Prueba con arriba, abajo y triangulo**

**Facundo: ¡Par de idiotas! Debemos cocinar la pizza**

**Max: Oh vamos… todos sabemos que si uno de los cuatro lo intentara este lugar ardería a los cinco minutos…**

**Axel: Pero de seguro tienen algún cocinero en la cocina**

**Lucas: Éxito**

**Axel: Cállese negro**

**Lucas: Hijo de…**

**Max: Como sea… ¿Quién va?**

Los cuatro nuevamente se observaron los unos a los otros y de la nada comenzaron a jugar piedra papel o tijera, lamentablemente todos empataban siempre por lo que el juego se alargó por varios minutos hasta que llego el jefe a supervisar.

**Jefe: ¿Qué creen que hacen?**

**Max: Eh… solo atendíamos a los clientes señor**

Los clientes de la fila estaban a punto de reclamar, pero Lucas levanto el puño y todos le sonrieron nuevamente mientras que sacaban el pulgar.

**Jefe: No puede haber cuatro en la caja, no funciona así**

**Los cuatro: ¿No?**

**Jefe: No… bueno, miren… lo dividiremos en tareas ¿Quién ira a ayudar a Toy Chica en la cocina?**

**Facundo: ¡Ya voy jefe!**

**Jefe: Espera no eh dicho que tu…**

El jefe no llego a terminar de hablar, Facundo había salido dispara hacía la cocina más rápido que nunca.

**Jefe: Uh bien… lo dejare por ahora, Max… tu encárgate de atender a los clientes de las mesas, serás el mesero**

**Max: ¡Mierda! ¡Vale verga este empleo!**

**Jefe: ¿Qué?**

**Max: Eh… que ahora mismo jefe**

Max salió del mostrador y se acercó al centro del salón donde se encontraban las personas sentadas junto con sus hijos.

**Jefe: Axel… tu encárgate de vigilar que los personajes no le hagan daño a nadie, tuvimos una mala experiencia hace mucho y no nos gustaría repetirla**

**Axel: ¡Entendido jefe!**

Axel salió del mostrador y se acercó al escenario, pero en vez de vigilar donde siempre se encontraba Vincent se subió al escenario y se colocó junto a Toy Freddy clavándole la vista.

**Axel: Te estaré vigilando oso afeminado… **

El jefe observo a su… "vigilante" y arqueo una ceja.

**Jefe: Se lo toma muy enserio… muy bien… Lucas tu sigue atendiendo a los clientes**

**Lucas: Con gusto señor… **

Lucas trono sus los dedos de sus manos y sonrió de forma burlona mientras que los clientes solo tragaban saliva nerviosos.

***Mientras tanto, Max***

Max se acercó a una de las mesas y con una mirada obviamente para nada alegre observo a los **clientes.**

**Max: ¿Qué van a ordenar?**

**Niño: ¡Papi! ¡Déjame hacer el pedido!**

**Padre del niño: Claro hijo**

**Niño: ¡YAY!~ ¡Quiero una pizza!**

**Max: Bien… ¿Algo más?**

**Niño: ¿Tienen albóndigas?**

**Max: No…**

**Niño: ¿Hamburguesas?**

**Max: No… **

Y así el niño comenzó a nombrar un sinfín de comidas distintas las cuales no tenían nada que ver con el lugar, hasta que Max se arto y lo tomo por el cuello.

**Max: ¡Solo servimos pizza niño!**

**Niño: ¡Esta bien! ¡Solo la pizza!**

**Max: Gracias…**

Max soltó al niño y soltó un suspiro molesto.

**Max: Creo que ahora comprendo a esa señora… **

Tomó la libreta nuevamente en sus manos y sacó el lápiz con el cual anotó el pedido de la pizza, luego se acercó a otra mesa donde otro niño pidió ser el que ordenara, lo cual obviamente hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

***Mientras tanto con Lucas***

Lucas continuo atendiendo a los clientes los cuales esta vez sí dejaban propinas entre 5 dólares o un poco más. Hasta que luego de atender a otro cliente y tomar su pedido este solo le dejo una moneda.

**Lucas: ¿¡Pero que!? ¡Usted vuelva aquí!**

Aquel cliente se colocó nuevamente frente al mostrador y observo confundido a Lucas.

**Cliente: ¿Qué?**

**Lucas: ¿¡Solo una moneda!?**

**Cliente: ¡Ni que te merecieras más!**

**Lucas: ¡Se acabó! ¡Nueva regla!**

Lucas tomó la libreta con la cual anotaba los pedidos y colocó en una hoja de la misma "Propina mínima 20 dólares", luego la pego con un pedazo de cinta en el frasco.

**Cliente: ¡Eso es un robo!**

**Lucas: ¡Cierra la boca maldito tacaño!**

Y así como hizo con el anterior cliente el cual seguía inconsciente en el suelo, golpeo al nuevo tacaño el cual se desplomo sobre al anterior, ambos tenían dos "X" en sus ojos mientras que Lucas solo se limpiaba sus manos como si tuviera polvo en ellas.

Como era de esperarse, Lucas observo con una mirada amenazante a los clientes de la fila mientras que los clientes solo sonrieron nuevamente y sacaron 20 dólares de sus billeteras.

***Mientras tanto volviendo con Max***

Max observo al niño y luego se preparó para comenzar a anotar.

**Niño: ¿Aquí venden pizzas?**

**Max: ¿Aquí? ¿Pizzas?**

Max comenzó a hablar con sarcasmo y se acercó al escenario donde se encontraba Axel aún con la vista clavaba de Toy Freddy.

**Max: ¡Axel!**

**Axel: ¿Qué?**

**Max: ¿Aquí vendemos pizzas?**

**Axel: ¿Aquí?... ¿En Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Oye… no lo sé**

**Niño: Esta bien… hasta yo siendo un niño noté el sarcasmo**

**Max: ¡Entonces solo pide la jodida pizza!**

El jefe se acercó a supervisar y al ver a Max gritarle al niño se acercó molesto.

**Jefe: ¡Max! ¿¡Qué clase de trato a los clientes es ese!?**

**Max: ¡P-Pero!**

**Jefe: ¡Pero nada! ¡Axel!**

**Axel: ¿Si Jefe?**

**Jefe: ¡Cambiaras de puesto, tu tomaras los pedidos y Max vigilara!**

**Ambos a la vez: ¡Pero!**

**Jefe: Pero nada ¡A trabajar!**

**Ambos: Bien…**

Axel se bajó del escenario mientras hacía la seña de "Te estoy viendo" a medida que se alejaba.

A**xel: Te estoy observando puta…**

**Max: Ya… solo toma la jodida libreta**

Max le entrego la libreta a Axel y se acercó al puesto de Vincent, frotó sus manos y se recostó sobre la silla, coloco una revista que encontró en el escritorio del salón y se la coloco en la cara para luego quedarse dormido.

Axel tomó la libreta y se acercó a una mesa donde se encontraba una señora, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar.

**Axel (Pensando): Debo impresionarla… estoy representando todo el lugar, debo ser el mejor mesero que han tenido**

Axel se acercó con una mirada decidida para luego observar a la señora.

**Axel: Muy bien hija de puta ¿Qué va a pedir?**

**Señora: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Axel: Dígame que mierda quiere**

**Señora: Una pizza con queso extra…**

**Axel: ¡Ahí viene!**

Axel se alejó con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

A**xel: De seguro la deje impresionada…**

***Mientras tanto en la cocina con Facundo***

Facundo se encontraba esperando los papeles con los pedidos mientras que Toy Chica se encontraba preparando la masa de las pizzas en la mesa.

A**xel: ¡Primer pedido!**

**Facundo: Genial**

Axel le entrego el papel a través de la ventana que separaba la cocina del salón principal detrás del mostrador. Facundo observo por unos momentos a Lucas el cual se encontraba detrás del mostrador frente a la caja, lo que lo sorprendió fue que tenía el frasco de propinas lleno de dinero.

**Facundo: Eso es mucho dinero… veamos… ¡Oh! Una pizza normal**

**Toy Chica: ¿Quieres que la prepare amor?**

**Facundo: No, déjamelo a mí… tú te esfuerzas demasiado siempre**

**Toy Chica: Ow… está bien**

Facundo colocó el queso sobre la pizza y luego tomó la masa, como era de esperarse queriendo impresionar a Toy Chica lanzó la masa en el aire, cerró los ojos esperando que cayera nuevamente en sus manos. Sin embargo nunca volvió a caer.

**Toy Chica: ¿Amor?**

**Facundo: ¿Eh?... ¿Y la pizza?**

Facundo abrió los ojos y observo al techo donde… oh sorpresa, la pizza sin terminar se había quedado pegada al techo por el queso.

**Facundo: ¡Estúpido queso!**

Facundo tomó otra masa y volvió a poner el queso sobre la masa, la volvió a lanzar nuevamente al techo, pero como era de esperarse… volvió a quedar pegada.

***Volviendo con Lucas en el mostrador***

El jefe nuevamente continuaba supervisando el lugar, se acercó al mostrador y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como Lucas ya tenía seis Frascos llenos de dinero.

**Jefe: Oh dios mío como has… ¿Hecho eso?**

**Lucas: Mire jefe**

Y así Lucas señalo al suelo, el jefe arqueo una ceja y observo sorprendido a dos sujetos uno sobre el otro noqueados con una buena marca de golpe en la cara.

**Jefe: ¡No puedes hacer eso!**

**Lucas: ¡Pero jefe! ¡Así tendremos más ganancias!**

**Jefe: Mmm…. ¿Me dejas un frasco? Así podría hacer la vista… gorda…**

**Lucas: ¡Claro! Tome uno si quiere, tengo demasiados**

El jefe tomó uno de los frascos, vio como Facundo le ponía queso a otra pizza en la cocina. Obviamente pensó que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pegar otra pizza junto con las otras cinco en el techo.

El jefe volvió a su oficina y así pasaron una dos horas en la que los cuatro seguían en los suyo, Facundo tratando de cocinar… aunque Chica en su distracción cocino las pizzas para los clientes, Axel termino de tomar todos los pedidos como todo un buen mesero, Lucas amenazando a los clientes por la propina y Max durmiendo en vez de vigilar.

***Volviendo con Axel en la última mesa***

Axel había tomado y servido todos los pedidos, solo le faltaba una mesa más para terminar por ahora. Al acercarse un niño lo miró y Axel simplemente se preparó para anotar.

**Niño: ¡Quiero una pizza!**

**Axel: Bien… ¿Cómo se escribía pizza?**

**Niño: ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!**

**Axel: Bien… deletréame**

**Niño: P… i… x...**

**Axel: Bien…**

**Niño: Cuatro… eh… arroba… si ¡Pizza!**

**Axel: Bien quieres una Pix4 ¡Ahora mismo en camino!**

Axel claramente está tratando de "Animar" al niño, pero si había anotado mal Pizza por lo que al volver con Facundo y pasarle la nota, Facundo al verla solo puso una cara de "WTF".

**Facundo: ¿Qué cojones?... ¡Axel! Esto ni siquiera es una palabra de verdad**

**Axel: Solo sírvele una de queso al pendejo**

**Facundo: Como quieras… **

Facundo intento nuevamente hacer otra pizza y al lanzarla en el aire nuevamente se pegó en el techo, Chica aprovechaba esos momentos de distracción para preparar la pizza a sus espaldas, claramente no quería molestar a Facundo.

Axel tomó la pizza que le entrego Chica y se la entregó al niño en la mesa, estos le agradecieron y el simplemente se sentó alejado del centro del salón en una silla junto al escritorio de Vincent donde Max seguía con su "Buen trabajo".

**Axel: Esto es aburrido…**

Max seguía roncando como un animal mientras que Axel solo miraba el escenario, Toy Freddy al terminar de cantar con Bon, se bajó del escenario y comenzó a alegrar a los niños en las mesas. Bon simplemente se sentó en el escenario y comenzó a afinar su guitarra.

**Bon: Que aburrido… no tengo nada que hacer**

Bon dejo de afinar su guitarra al reconocer al empleado sentado en la silla junto al bello durmiente, era aquel con el que había hecho esos "Negocios" en las noches anteriores, bajo del escenario dejando su guitarra a un lado y se acercó a Axel.

**Bon: Hola **

**Axel: ¡Ha!**

Axel grito por unos segundos en un tono lleno de terror y saltó dentro del escritorio de Vincent, sin embargo Max no lo notó porque seguía profundamente dormido.

**Bon: ¿Eh?**

Axel salió del escritorio con un lanzallamas en sus manos con el cual apunto a Bon.

**Axel: ¡EL FUEGO DE JESUSCRISTO TE PURIFICA HIJA DE PUTA!**

**Bon: . . . **

Bon le dio un golpe al lanzallamas el cual se cayó de las manos de Axel.

**Axel: Mierda…**

**Bon: No seas idiota**

**Axel: De todas formas ni era mío, es de Vincent**

Springtrap se asomó por la puerta que daba al pasillo y dijo en un tono molesto.

**Springtrap: ¡No toquen mis cosas!**

**Axel: ¡Jódete! ¡Suficiente con que te dejamos salir antes de la tercera temporada!**

**Springtrap: Los estaré vigilando…**

Y así Springtrap se volvió a alejar por el pasillo.

**Bon: ¿No eran amigos?**

**Axel: Así trato a mis amigos**

**Bon: Oh… oye, Facundo necesita unos ingredientes y me pidió que te ayudara a buscarlos en el cuarto al final del pasillo**

**Axel: Oh, está bien**

Axel se levantó de la silla y camino por el pasillo, Bon se quedó unos momentos atrás y sonrió de forma victoriosa mientras frotaba sus manos.

**Bon: El Fanservice vuelve a vencer…**

Axel abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un almacén, se dio vuelta pero Bon lo acorralo contra la pared del lugar apegando su cuerpo al de él y la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, como todos sabemos esta no es una historia de romance ni hentai, por lo que dejaremos a estos dos en su momento privado y pasaremos con otro idiota.

***Mientras tanto Max***

Max continuaba durmiendo con la revista cubriendo su cara sin haberse percatado de lo que ocurrió antes, el jefe volvió a ver cómo iban sus empleados. Al ver a Max durmiendo grito molesto.

**Jefe: ¡Max!**

**Max: ¿¡E-Eh!?**

**Jefe: ¡Deberías estar vigilando para que no les pase nada a los niños!**

**Max: Oh vamos… pero si no ha pasado nada, está exagerando**

La excusa de más no valió nada cuando ambos escucharon un grito de dolor de al parecer un niño, por el pasillo salió un niño el cual se desplomo en el suelo, al parecer tenía una enorme mordida sobre su cabeza. A lo lejos del fondo del pasillo se escuchó la voz de Mangle.

**Mangle: ¡LES DIJE QUE MI MORDIDA SI FUNCIONABA!**

**Max: Uy… **

**Jefe: . . .**

De la nada salió Springtrap y le sonrió al jefe.

**Springtrap: No se preocupen, yo me encargo de este dulce niño…**

Y así Springtrap cargo al niño en sus brazos y se lo llevo por el pasillo dejando a los dos en completo silenció.

**Jefe: Eh… está bien…**

**Max: Ejem… error de novato, suele pasar… ¿No?**

**Jefe: Te despediría si no tuviéramos un contrato**

**Max: Diablos…**

**Jefe: Como sea… ¡Max me arte de tu incompetencia! ¡Ve a lavar los baños!**

**Max: ¡Mierda!**

Max se levantó de su silla y camino por el pasillo en busca de los objetos que necesitaría para completar su tediosa tarea. Mientras que el jefe solo levanto su tono de voz en el salón.

**Jefe: ¿Quiénes son los padres de un niño con playera verde y cabello castaño?**

Dos personas adultas se acercaron al jefe el cual solo los observo.

**Padre del niño: Nosotros somos **

**Jefe: Bueno, primero que nada su hijo está muerto**

**Ambos padres: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Jefe: Pero debido a las molestias ocasionadas les dejo este cupón para una pizza gratis**

El jefe saco un cupón de uno de los bolsillos de su traje y se lo dejo al padre del niño fallecido, el padre apretó su puño y bajo su brazo en señal de felicidad.

**Padre: ¡A huevo! ¡Pizza gratis!**

**Madre: . . . **

Max ignorando lo que paso avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar al almacén donde se encontraban los objetos que necesitaba, sin embargo al llegar escucho un grito el cual reconoció, era de Axel.

**Max: ¿¡Están matando a Axel!?**

Estaba a punto de entrar hasta que un grito proveniente de Bon lo detuvo, soltó un suspiro aliviado y se alejó de la puerta.

**Max: Oh… solo están teniendo sexo… genial ¿Y ahora como consigo lo que necesito?**

Max suspiro molesto pero luego notó a un lado de la puerta un trapeador y un balde con agua limpia, se tendría que conformar con eso si no quería salir muerto. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó los objetos, al llegar al baño y entrar simplemente se quedó en silenció observando el lugar.

**Max: Este parece ser un buen lugar de descanso… **

Max entro en una de las cabinas del baño, y al bajar la tapa del retrete solo se limitó a sentarse y recostarse sobre el mismo volviendo a quedarse dormido nuevamente.

***Una hora más tarde***

Max seguía dormido sobre el retrete como un idiota, Lucas seguía atendiendo la caja y obligando al os clientes a dejarle propina, mientras que Facundo seguía intentando cocinar la pizza, cosa que no salía bien porque ya el techo se encontraba lleno de masas de pizza pegadas.

***Mientras tanto Lucas en el mostrador***

El reloj de la pizzería marcaba las 15:00 PM, por lo que ya faltaba mucho menos para poder salir, cosa que alegro a Lucas el cual ya se estaba cansando del puesto, a pesar de que literalmente detrás del mostrador se encontraba nadando en dinero. Si… se le habían acabado los frascos de propinas.

**Lucas: Esto es aburrido… **

El jefe salió de su oficina y se acercó a Lucas, al ver como estaba lleno de dinero detrás del mostrador sonrió y una lagrima escapo de no de sus ojos mientras lo observaba con orgullo.

**Jefe: Chico… eres el mejor empleado que eh tenido**

**Lucas: Gracias señor**

Lucas hizo un saludo militar mientras que el jefe observaba sorprendido e orgulloso el gran trabajo de su empleado.

**Jefe: Por cierto ¿Has visto a Axel?**

**Lucas: No, de seguro ya aparecerá, no tenemos muchos pedidos ahora**

**Jefe: Tienes razón ¡Facundo!**

Facundo se asomó por la ventana enorme que daba paso a la cocina y observo a su jefe.

**Facundo: ¿Si señor?**

**Jefe: Tómense un descanso bien merecido**

**Lucas y Facundo: Si señor**

El jefe se acercó al puesto que solía ser de Vincent pero no encontró a ninguno de los empleados faltantes, comenzó a recorrer uno de los pasillos y luego de caminar un poco escucho un extraño ruido proveniente del almacén.

***Volviendo con Axel***

Axel abrió la puerta con la poca energía que le quedaba y cayó al suelo con dos "X" en ojos, luego de eso salió Bon sonriendo alegremente.

**Bon: Fue divertido, deberíamos repetirlo**

**Axel: Jo…de…te… **

El jefe al verlos a ambos se acercó y los observo con curiosidad.

**Jefe: ¿Qué hacían ahí dentro?**

**Bon: Solo lo ayudaba a buscar algunos ingredientes**

**Axel: Eso es men…**

Axel no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, Bon le dio una patada en el suelo para que se callara cosa que Axel entendió al momento.

**Jefe: Como sea… Bon tu vuelve al salón y ayuda a Toy Freddy con los niños**

**Bon: Entendido jefe**

Bon se retiró tal y como había ordenado el jefe, el jefe solo observo a Axel el cual seguía en el suelo adolorido.

**Jefe: Descontare todo este tiempo que descansaste de tu paga…**

**Axel: Vale verga la vida… **

**Jefe: Vuelve a tu puesto, la gente podría ordenar pizzas en cualquier momento**

Axel comenzó a arrastrarse con sus brazos, literalmente no sentía nada de la cintura para abajo por lo que solo le quedo arrastrarse hasta llegar al salón, con suerte logro subirse a la silla en la cual se encontraba antes y soltó un suspiro al desplomarse sobre la misma.

Bon se acercó junto con Toy Freddy con la misma sonrisa alegre, uno de los niños al verla pregunto con curiosidad.

**Niño: ¿Por qué tan alegre Bon?**

**Bon: Es que pude jugar con un amigo**

**Niño: ¿Quién?**

**Bon: Aquel chico en la silla**

**Niño: Parece cansado…**

**Bon: Es que le puse mucha energía al juego y él se cansó muy rápido**

**Niño: ¡Oh!... **

Aquel niño volvió a corretear con sus amigos mientras que Toy Freddy solo comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

**Toy Freddy: Bien hecho Bon… los niños son tan inocentes… **

Luego de unos segundos un niño se acercó a Axel y le pregunto con curiosidad.

**Niño: ¿Está bien señor?**

**Axel: ¡No! Acabo de tener sexo salvaje con esa coneja de ahí**

**Niño: ¿Qué?**

**Toy Freddy: ¡. . .!**

**Axel: Ahora veté a la mierda**

**Toy Freddy: ¡Axel es un niño!**

**Axel: Oh está bien… por favor, vete a la mierda**

El niño solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se fue en silenció, Toy Freddy solo se quedó observando a Axel molesto pensando seriamente en matarlo primero que a los otros tres.

***Volviendo con Max en el baño***

Max seguía durmiendo profundamente, su jefe al entrar notó como el baño seguía como estaba antes por lo que comenzó a buscarlo, al encontrarlo durmiendo sobre uno de los retretes le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo que provoco que despertara nuevamente.

**Max: ¡Ha! ¡Eso es violencia al empleado! Podría demandarlo**

**Jefe: No puedes, firmaste el contrato**

**Max: Debo leer ese contrato en algún momento…**

**Jefe: ¡Estoy harto de tus tonterías Max!**

**Max: ¡P-Pero!**

**Jefe: ¡Pero nada! ¡Ahora por esto deberás ir a rearmar a Mangle!**

**Max: Oh… eso si esta fácil**

Max salió del baño y camino hasta la cueva de los niños donde había encontrado a Mangle por primera vez, al verla notó como solo se encontraba su cabeza en su lugar, mientras que múltiples partes del cuerpo se encontraban en distintos lugares de la enorme habitación.

**Max: ¡Oh por favor! ¿¡Va enserio!?**

**Mangle: ¿Eh?...**

Al escuchar un sonido Max se dio vuelta y observo como la cabeza de Mangle abría sus ojos y clavaba su vista en él, nuevamente Mangle lo reconoció e hizo algo que Max no esperaba, saltó la cabeza hasta alcanzar una de sus manos y mordió sus dedos.

**Max: ¡Ha! ¡Suelta que duele joder!**

Max comenzó a agitar sus manos en el aire mientras que la cabeza de Mangle seguía mordiendo sus dedos, como era típico de él comenzó a correr en círculos hasta chocar con una pared y caer al suelo.

**Max: A-Auch… **

Max tomó la cabeza de Mangle con su otra mano y la coloco frente a su rostro mientras la sostenía con sus manos.

**Max: ¡Vuelve a morderme y me asegurare de que solo seas una cabeza!**

**Mangle: Pfff… bien… aburrido**

Max dejo la cabeza en su lugar y se dispuso a junta las piezas las cuales los niños habían dispersado por todo el lugar.

***Volviendo con Lucas***

Lucas seguía en el mostrador esperando a que algún cliente pidiera algo, lo que más le molestaba es que no paraba de escuchar gemidos que provenían de la cocina, el jefe había dicho descanso lo cual Facundo y Toy Chica interpretaron un poco mal.

Un cliente el cual parecía ser un hombre común y corriente se acercó al mostrador, lo que no sabía Lucas es que hablaba inglés. Y al ser el único del grupo en no saber inglés no entendería nada de lo que dijera.

**Cliente: ¡Hi!**

**Lucas: ¿Qué?**

**Cliente: Eh… Hi**

**Lucas: ¿¡Me está llamando marica!?**

**Cliente: ¿¡What!? ¡No! ¡No!**

**Lucas: ¡Deja de hablar chino y dime lo que quieres!**

Lucas lo tomó por la camisa y levanto el puño a punto de golpearlo pero el jefe intervino y detuvo a tiempo a Lucas.

**Jefe: ¡Lucas solo está hablando en inglés!**

**Lucas: Oh… **

**Jefe: Déjame atenderlo a mí esta vez**

**Lucas: Bueno… pero dígale que deje propina**

El jefe se llevó al cliente a una de las mesas libres mientras que Lucas solo tronaba los dedos de sus manos, sin embargo soltó un suspiro molesto al escuchar nuevamente los gemidos de Toy Chica provenientes de la cocina.

***Volviendo con Max***

Max termino luego de una tediosa media hora de armar el cuerpo de Mangle, Mangle había quedado como nueva, incluso se había tomado de arreglar la posición de su endoesqueleto por lo que se encontraba perfecta.

**Mangle: Oye…**

**Max: ¿Qué?**

**Mangle: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**Max: Es… Max ¿Por qué?**

**Mangle: Solo… gracias Max**

**Max: Solo lo hice por el trabajo… al menos termine media hora antes de las cinco… **

Max se levantó del suelo, Mangle se quedó recostada contra la pared en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

**Max: Admito que es tierna cuando no me muerde…**

Limpió un poco de polvo que había juntado con sus manos y salió de la habitación, pero vaya fue su sorpresa al ver como un enorme grupo de niños entro en la habitación y en menos de un minuto salieron, entro nuevamente y sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando vio que Mangle se encontraba como cuando llego.

**Max: ¡Malditos niños!**

Y así fue como Max tuvo que comenzar de nuevo, luego de otros quince minutos por suerte logro volver a armarla, esta vez suspiro molesto y salió de nuevo del cuarto. Como si fuera un Deja-vu volvió a pasar lo mismo. El grupo de niños entro en la habitación y destrozaron a Mangle otra vez.

**Max: ¡Hijos de! Eh… tengo una idea**

Max espero a que el grupo de niños volviera a irse, nuevamente volvió a armar a Mangle y la dejo en perfecto estado, tal y como suponía los niños volvían a entrar al lugar, pero todos los niños se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como una pequeña cerca electrificada rodeaba a Mangle impidiendo que los niños entraran.

**Max: Adelante… vayan a desarmarla mocosos**

**Niño: Eh… ¡Mejor desarmemos a Toy Freddy!**

**Todos los demás niños: ¡YAY!**

Los niños se alejaron del lugar y Max sonrió de manera victoriosa, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y observo la hora, eran las 16:57 PM por lo que solo quedaba una hora de trabajo. Salió del cuarto y tomó camino hacía el salón principal.

***Volviendo con Axel***

Axel se encontraba en la silla aun descansando por el momento privado que tuvo, una gaseosa que le había quitado a un niño la cual estaba bien fría se encontraba en su entrepierna.

**Axel: Al fin…**

Max entro en el salón y comenzó a soltar carcajadas al verlo de ese modo a su compañero, al dejar de reír sonrió de forma burlona y lo observo.

**Max: ¿Disfrutaste entrando en la madriguera de Bon?**

**Axel: ¡Serás hijo de!**

Axel olvidando el dolor que sentía se levantó de la silla y le dio un golpe directo en la cara a Max, Max al recibir el golpe se recuperó y se lo devolvió.

**Max: ¡Golpeas a traición perra!**

**Axel: ¡Y tendrás más de donde vino eso!**

**Max: ¡Entonces éntrale!**

Axel saltó sobre Max y comenzaron a pelear a los golpes hasta llegar al centro del salón, donde aparentemente un niño celebraba su cumpleaños, cosa que le importo poco a ambos los cuales seguían en su pelea.

Los padres y niños al ver la intensa pelea entre ambos se levantaron de sus mesas y se alejaron, exceptuando al niño del cumpleaños el cual estaba en la mesa más grande frente a su pastel.

Axel al ver una pizza en la mesa aprovecho la oportunidad y tomó la cabeza de Max mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

**Axel: ¡Come pizza Mary!**

Y así Axel estrello la cabeza de Max contra la pizza manchando su rostro con la misma, el niño solo abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras gritaba molesto.

**Niño: ¡Mi pizza de cumpleaños!**

Axel se distrajo al oír el grito del niño, oportunidad que Max aprovecho para darle un codazo directo en el mentón de Axel, Max sonrió de forma burlona al igual que Axel anteriormente y tomó su rostro, solo que esta vez lo estrello contra otra pizza al lado de la cual había sido estrellado su rostro.

**Niño: ¡Mi otra pizza de cumpleaños!**

**Max: ¿¡Ahora quien come zorra!?**

Axel comenzó a forcejear y logro liberarse gracias a que empleo más fuerza que Max, al liberarse volvió a tomar el rostro de Max por la cabeza, solo que esta vez lo estrelló contra el pastel de cumpleaños de aquel niño.

**Niño: ¡Mi pastel!**

Axel soltó la cabeza de Max y Max levanto su rostro revelando una quemadura en su frente mientras soltaba un quejido.

**Max: ¡Estaba encendida la jodida vela!**

**Axel: ¡Bien merecido!**

**Max: ¡Te vas a enterar!**

Max tomó al niño por los brazos y lo levanto en el aire como si fuera un simple objeto.

**Max: ¡Comete al niño!**

Y así Max arrojo al niño en el aire en dirección a Axel, por fortuna Axel logro agacharse a tiempo y el niño paso sobre él, lo que no esperaban es que justo Lucas se acercó para ver qué demonios pasaba, aunque solo recibió un niño el cual lo hizo caer al suelo, al recuperarse del golpe provocado por el niño miro molesto a ambos.

**Lucas: ¿¡Quién me lanzo al pendejo!?**

**Axel: ¡Mary!**

**Max: ¡Era para Axel!**

**Lucas: ¡Ustedes dos par de idiotas!**

Lucas se lanzó sobre ambos y los tres comenzaron a luchar entre sí, hasta que llegó Facundo al oír el escandalo desde la cocina.

**Facundo: ¡Chicos deténganse!**

Los otros tres se detuvieron por unos segundos justo antes de golpearse nuevamente y miraron molestos a Facundo.

**Axel: ¡Tú guarda silencio y ve a besar esa polla!**

**Facundo: ¡Qué no la llames así! ¡Al menos no tuve sexo con una coneja!**

**Axel: ¡Lo mío al menos no fue voluntario! **

**Facundo: ¡Se acabó! ¡Acabare con ustedes!**

Y así Facundo se abalanzó contra los tres y nuevamente la pelea comenzó, los cuatro luchaban entre si golpeando a puño limpió, las mesas y sillas volaban por el salón mientras que los padres y niños a lo lejos observaban sorprendidos.

**Niño: Esto es como dragon ball…**

**Niña: ¡Le apuesto al golpeador del mostrador!**

La pelea era tan intensa que literalmente todos los personajes del lugar, incluyendo los Old, Puppet, Mangle, Springtrap y demás se sentaron a observar desde el escenario con lentes 3D maravillados por tal pelea.

**Toy Freddy: Esto es más divertido que matar guardias…**

**Bon: Si… incluso más divertido que el sexo**

**Toy Chica: ¿Dejarías el sexo por ver esto todo el tiempo?**

**Bon: Nah… prefiero el sexo**

La pelea continuo por un largo rato, los objetos del salón volaban por el lugar y ninguno de detenía, parecían estar luchando a muerte.

Finalmente luego de una larga e intensa lucha, Facundo cayó inconsciente, solo quedaban los otros tres los cuales se encontraban agotados mirándose los unos a los otros.

**Max: ¡Prepárate a morir negro!**

Max tomó un trozo de pizza del suelo y apunto sus manos hacía Lucas el cual lo observaba con una cara de "WTF".

**Max: ¡Pizza!... ¡Pizza!... ¡Haaaa!**

**Lucas: ¿De verdad pensaste que eso funcionaría?**

**Max: . . .**

Max guardo silenció por unos segundos y luego le arrojo el trozo de pizza directo en la cara a Lucas, al estar cansado solo de desplomo en el suelo rendido.

**Axel: No podrás vencerme Mary…**

**Max: ¿Y qué harás para hacerme caer?... no tienes nada a mano**

Axel se acercó con lentitud y dificultad al escenario, tomó la guitarra de Bon y con sus últimas fuerzas corrió hasta llegar a Max y golpeo su rostro con la guitarra cosa que provoco que Max cayera directo al suelo inconsciente junto con los otros dos.

**Axel: ¡Gané!**

Axel levanto sus brazos en el aire victorioso y todos los personajes comenzaron a aplaudirle mientras gritaban emocionados, el público de personas también hizo lo mismo, realmente les había encantado la pelea que habían provocado.

El jefe entro entre la multitud de personas y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como todo el lugar se encontraba hecho un desastre, al ver a los tres noqueados en el suelo y a Axel levantando los brazos victorioso miro enfurecido a los cuatro.

**Jefe: ¡USTEDES ESTÁN DESPE!**

El jefe no llegó a terminar pues la gente comenzó a gritar felices por lo que habían visto, decían cosas como "Volveré todos los días aquí" "Este lugar es lo mejor" "Le recomendare este lugar a todos mis amigos" por lo que el jefe simplemente cambio de parecer y se acercó a los cuatro, los cuales apenas estaban recuperándose.

**Jefe: Muy bien hecho chicos…**

El jefe se dio vuelta y levanto los brazos llamando la atención del público.

**Jefe: Espero que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo **

**Los cuatro a la vez: ¿¡Espectáculo!?**

**Jefe: Ahora por favor, retírense por la puerta para poder ordenar el lugar**

Las personas obedecieron y se retiraron del lugar, dejando solo a los personajes, al jefe y a los cuatro los cuales solo guardaban silencio mientras el jefe los observaba.

**Jefe: Muy bien… se salvaron por ahora… retírense y no vuelvan al turno del día nunca más**

**Max: Pero nos pagara por esto ¿Verdad?**

**Jefe: ¡LARGO!**

Los cuatro gritaron como niñas y salieron disparados del lugar. Joder… y pensar que deberían volver en la noche a este maldito lugar.

Y así fue como nuestros queridos guardias completaron su primer y último turno en el día, al cual no volverían nunca más.


	6. Capítulo 4 (Parte 2)

**¡Buenas a todos! nwn**

**Comenzamos con la ronda de saludos :3 **

Hashashin: **Apreciamos el regalo, pero al parecer Axel ya no lo necesitara por ahora… me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo ¡Saludos y disfruta la historia!**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **¡Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y que sigas la historia! nos alegra mucho saber que les está gustando… en cuanto a lo que está pasando, si cada vez todos cumplen con sus objetivos. ¡Saludos y disfruta del capítulo!**

Frankoc74: **¡No alegra que te guste cada capítulo, como dije antes… el capítulo tres no me gustó mucho a mí pero bueno… nos alegra mucho que sigas la historia como los demás! ¡Saludos y disfruta del capítulo!**

Pierrot.N: **Como dije ya varias veces, nos alegra mucho que les guste tanto la historia… en cuanto a lo de que Max cuida a Mangle, tal vez sean amigos o algo más pero no estamos muy seguros con eso, por ahora solo los que harán Fanservice serán Axel y Lucas, y no te preocupes… hoy verán a Foxy… jajaja… ¡Saludos y disfruta del capítulo!**

Hikari no kokoro: **Lucas y Axel siempre son los más queridos jaja, en cuanto a lo de que no habrá romance ni hentai (¡Es culpa de la clasificación! ;w;) además el romance aquí solo será para crear situaciones de comedía, no se tomara enserio xD ¡Saludos y disfruta del capítulo! **

Estrella de Lapízlazuli: **¡Lo se nee-chan! Ya sabes que yo y mis amigos estamos locos xD ¡Saludos y disfruta del capítulo! **

**Antes de continuar, eh de decir una cosa más… resulta que para el capítulo final el cual ya falta poco (No diré cuanto falta exactamente pero no es mucho). Puede que nos pensemos los de invitar OC´s por lo que, si tienen algún OC no importa si es humano, animatrónico, pony o lo que sea. Con gusto lo invitaremos al capítulo final el cual aseguro les encantara.**

**Ahora sí, en cuanto a lo de los OC ya diremos cuando los podrían enviarlos. Por ahora no es una idea fija por lo que solo disfruten el capítulo por ahora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 (Parte 2): Tazas y sexo~**

El reloj marco las 11:00 y como siempre, Axel llegó temprano al trabajo. Solo que esta vez vino acompañado de Facundo el cual quiso llegar temprano para estar con su querida polluela.

**Axel: ¡Buenas jefe!**

Como siempre, el jefe el cual se encontraba en el lugar los recibió. Solo que esta vez los miraba con un rostro que solo decía "Los matare mientras duermen".

**Axel: ¿Sigue enojado jefe?**

**Jefe: No… como crees… ¡Solo destrozaron la mitad de la pizzería en un turno de trabajo!**

Axel y Facundo comenzaron a observar el lugar el cual seguía tal y como lo habían dejado luego de su "pequeña" pelea. Obviamente ambos comenzaron a reír nerviosos mientras el jefe solo los seguía observando con el mismo rostro.

**Jefe: ¡Se quedaran hasta las 8:00 para limpiar su desastre! **

**Ambos a la vez: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Jefe: ¡No quiero quejas! ¡Tienen suerte de tener un contrato!**

El jefe se retiró del lugar dejando a ambos solos en silenció, hasta que finalmente Axel se decidió a hablar.

**Axel: Genial… ¿Podría ser peor? Eh… ¿Facundo?**

Axel al no obtener respuesta alguna se giró hacía el escenario y observo como Facundo se estaba besando con Toy Chica ignorándolo completamente. Axel simplemente suspiro y tomó camino a la oficina como siempre.

***Mientras tanto los otros dos guardias***

Max y Lucas se encontraban sentado uno al lado del otro dentro de un autobús el cual los llevaría a la pizzería como siempre.

**Max: Recuérdame porque te acompaño**

**Lucas: Te lo pedí porque el viaje es aburrido**

**Max: Uh… tenemos para rato**

**Lucas: ¡Juguemos algo!**

**Max: ¿A qué podríamos jugar?**

**Lucas: ¡Cada vez que vea un auto te golpeo!**

**Max: ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!?**

**Lucas: ¡Ahí hay uno!**

Y así durante el viaje el cual duraría casi media hora Max tuvo que soportar los golpes de su compañero. Lo más curioso es que a durante todo el viaje las personas de las calles juraron escuchar gritos de una niña mientras pasaba el bus.

El bus llego a su parada y los dejó frente a la pizzería. El primero en salir fue Max el cual cayó a la acera mientras que dos hermosas "X" adornaban sus ojos, el segundo en bajar fue Lucas el cual solo se frotaba sus manos mientras observaba a Max en el suelo.

**Lucas: No aguantas nada**

**Max: Jódete…**

**Lucas: Deja de quejarte y levántate, debemos completar otra noche**

Lucas comenzó a caminar a la pizzería como si nada mientras que Max se arrastraba como un gusano junto a él. Al llegar a las puertas entraron por la misma, Lucas arqueo una ceja al ver como Facundo se besaba con Toy Chica en el escenario mientras que Toy Freddy los miraba con asco.

**Max: No sé qué está pasando, pero ignorare todo y me iré directo a la oficina**

Y así Max continuo haciendo la… ¿La del gusano? mientras tomó camino hasta la oficina. Lucas se acercó a su compañero y como si nada lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo separó de Toy Chica mientras la arrastraba camino a la oficina.

Al llegar todos, Max se levantó del suelo y todos se quedaron confundidos al ver como Axel se encontraba sentado junto a Springtrap en el escritorio mientras que ambos observaban una PSvita.

**Los otros tres: Ejem… **

**Axel: ¡Oh! ¡Hola chicos!**

**Springtrap: ¡Matalo! ¡Matalo! **

Luego de eso Axel pulso unos botones y se escuchó una voz la cual decía "Fatality", Springtrap comenzó a aplaudir mientras observaba la pantalla de la consola mientras que Axel solo sonreía victorioso.

**Max: Si… si… muy linda la amistad pero ya debemos comenzar a trabajar**

**Lucas: Solo faltan dos minutos para las doce, a tu lugar conejo**

**Springtrap: Oh… bien, nos vemos luego Axel**

**Axel: Nos vemos Springtrap**

Y así como si nada Springtrap se retiró por el pasillo de la oficina. Los otros tres se acercaron a Axel y arquearon una ceja a la vez mientras lo observaban.

**Max: ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Springtrap?**

**Axel: Neh, no somos amigos pero le gustan los videojuegos y la violencia**

**Facundo: Como Lucas**

**Axel: Pero Springtrap no es negro**

**Lucas: Hijos de puta… **

Lucas estaba a punto de golpearlos pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono como siempre, ya eran las doce por lo que todos se sentaron como siempre en sus puestos. El teléfono dejo de sonar y se contestó solo como siempre.

**Phoneguy: ¿Hola? Eh… ¿Hola?**

**Los cuatro: ¡Hola Juanito!**

**Phoneguy: Como sea… primero que nada ¡Axel! ¡Gracias por la taza!**

**Axel: ¡De nada Juanito!**

**Los otros tres: ¿Taza?**

**Phoneguy: ¡Sí! ¡Axel me dejo una taza con una frase!**

**Facundo: ¿Y qué dice? **

**Phoneguy: "¡Ring Ring! ¿Hola?... ¿Hola?" ¡Es perfecta!**

**Axel: ¡También traje tazas para ustedes chicos!**

**Los otros tres: ¿De verdad?**

Axel levantó una mochila del suelo la cual nadie había notado hasta entonces y de la misma saco varías tazas de distintos colores.

**Axel: Veamos… Mary**

Axel le entrego una taza a Max la cual era de color blanco, en color negro decía "Una zorra no para de morderme la cabeza".

**Max: Esto tiene doble sentido si lo piensas…**

**Axel: ¡Por eso! Ahora para el negro **

Y así Axel colocó una taza de color negra en frente de Lucas la cual decía en letras blancas "Soy 100% nigga", obviamente Lucas al ver la taza observo molesto a Axel.

**Lucas: ¡Axel!**

**Axel: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es perfecta!**

**Max: Te la cambio **

**Lucas: No, es mía**

**Axel: Y ahora la última para Facundo**

Axel volvió a sacar otra taza la cual era de color amarillo, la dejó frente a Facundo la cual decía en letras blancas "Me gusta besar una polla", obviamente Facundo también observo molesto a Axel.

**Facundo: ¡No es una polla!**

**Axel: Lo siento… el de la tienda se equivoco**

**Lucas: Si claro**

**Max: Como sea, Axel ¿Tú tienes una?**

**Axel: ¡Claro!**

Axel sacó una última taza de la mochila y la coló frente a él, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver que en letras negras decía "Una coneja violadora no para de tener sexo conmigo, alguien llame a la policía".

**Max: Es… ¡Perfecta!**

**Lucas: Esta genial**

**Facundo: Si…**

**Axel: ¿Qué les dije chicos? Solo las mejores tazas **

**Phoneguy: Chicos, ya que todos tenemos nuestras tazas… ¿Podemos seguir con la llamada?**

**Los cuatro: ¡Claro Juanito!**

**Phoneguy: Como sea… esta noche no tengo consejos para darles… por cierto ¿No saben nada de Vincent?**

**Los cuatro: ¿Vincent?**

**Phoneguy: Ya saben, el adicto al morado**

**Max: ¡Oh! ¡El fan de vegetta777!**

**Axel: Oh si claro, el pendejo se metió dentro de Springtrap**

**Phoneguy: Será idiota, le advertimos a todos que ese traje podría tener fallas… en fin, eso sería todo… Oh e iluminen el pasillo, de seguro Foxy ya está ahí**

La llamada finalizo como siempre y Lucas tomó la linterna con la cual ilumino el pasillo, Foxy se encontraba ahí. Como era de esperarse levanto el garfio molesto mientras los observaba.

**Foxy: ¡Maldita sea Phoneguy me has delatado!**

**Lucas: ¡Ya piérdete!**

Lucas comenzó apagar y encender la linterna varías veces cosa que a Foxy le molesto, y tal como había dicho Lucas Foxy se largó por el pasillo.

La hora paso rápidamente, por suerte no habían sufrido ningún ataque hasta que el reloj marco la 1 AM, en ese momento el chico conocido como Freddy saltó por el pasillo hasta estar frente a ellos, sin embargo arqueo una ceja al ver como ninguno le hacía caso.

Max se encontraba revisando la ventilación, Axel buscaba a Toy Bonnie por las cámaras claramente esta noche quería evitarla como pudiese. Mientras que Lucas solo continuaba iluminando el pasillo como si Freddy no estuviera frente a él y Facundo… bueno, solo miraba su taza como idiota recordando a Toy Chica.

**Freddy: ¡Chicos!**

**Los cuatro: . . .**

**Freddy: ¡Chicos! ¡Háganme caso!**

**Los cuatro: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Freddy: ¡Los atrape! ¡Los voy a matar!**

**Los cuatro: . . .**

**Freddy: ¡Vamos! ¡Tengan miedo! ¡Van a morir!**

Los cuatro arquearon una ceja y volvieron a lo suyo dejando a Freddy frente a ellos como si nada.

**Freddy: ¡Doy miedo!**

**Lucas: Si claro…**

**Axel: ¡Bitch please! ¡Ella da más miedo!**

Axel le mostró las cámaras a Freddy en la cual aparecía Bon, mientras que los otros tres solo asintieron.

**Freddy: ¡Yo también doy miedo!**

**Max: Si está bien… oye ¿Nos traerías un poco de café luego de que te vayas?**

**Freddy: ¡Los acusare con el tío Goldie! **

Freddy salió llorando de la oficina mientras que los cuatro solo arquearon una ceja luego de verlo salir.

**Axel: Que nena…**

**Facundo: ¿Quién es Goldie?**

De la nada un chico parecido a los otros Freddy solo que más alto apareció frente a los cuatro cruzado de brazos mientras los observaba molesto, luego de eso bajo sus manos con fuerza golpeando el escritorio.

**Golden F: ¿¡Quién le ha hecho eso a Freddy!?**

**Los cuatro: ¿Hacer qué?**

**Golden F: ¡Iluminen el pasillo!**

Lucas obedeció la orden de aquel chico e ilumino el pasillo, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como en el pasillo se encontraba Freddy llorando mientras que era consolado por Foxy y Ballons Boy.

**Foxy: Vamos Freddy si das más miedo que cualquier otro…**

De la nada se acercó Bonnie a los tres en el pasillo, obviamente había arruinado la afirmación de Foxy, pues realmente se veía aterrador sin rostro y todo destrozado.

**Foxy: Bueno… tal vez el segundo que da más miedo…**

**BB: Hi…**

Lucas apago la linterna y todos asintieron pensando que habían visto suficiente, Golden Freddy levanto el puño de manera amenazante mientras observaba molesto a los cuatro.

**Golden F: ¡Ahora escúchenme bien par de idiotas! ¡Cuando Freddy vuelva aquí se pondrán sus máscaras y fingirán estar aterrados o me asegurare de que sufran una muerte lenta y dolorosa como el estúpido de Vincent! ¿¡Me han entendido!?**

**Los cuatro: ¡Si señor!**

Los cuatro hicieron un saludo militar y Golden Freddy desapareció como llego, luego de un rato Freddy volvió a entrar en la oficina.

**Axel: ¡Máscaras!**

Todos se colocaron sus máscaras como siempre y comenzaron a hablar en un tono que cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaban fingiendo.

**Max: Que miedo…**

**Axel: Vamos a morir…**

**Facundo: Díganle a Toy Chica que la amo…**

**Lucas: Si… que miedo…**

Freddy sonrió emocionado mientras gritaba "¡Sabía que daba miedo!" luego de eso salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras seguía gritando emocionado. Luego de eso los cuatro se quitaron sus máscaras y sonrieron de forma burlona.

**Max: Creo que no somos los únicos idiotas en esta pizzería**

**Axel: Como sea… al menos nos debemos preocuparnos por él el resto de la noche… **

Todos asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo, por suerte solo tuvieron que encargarse de Foxy con la luz. En cuando a los ataques, solo tuvieron uno de Toy Chica pero por suerte solo saludo a su novio y se largó.

Finalmente llegaron las 2 AM, todos se estaban aburriendo hasta que Facundo recordó algo y observo a Lucas.

**Facundo: ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?**

**Lucas: ¡Oh sí!**

Lucas sacó unos pequeños frascos de sus bolsillos los cuales contenían un extraño líquido que llamo la atención de los otros dos.

**Max: ¿Qué es eso?**

**Lucas: Feromonas **

**Axel: ¿Qué?**

**Lucas: Cualquiera que tenga contacto con este líquido tendrá unas tremendas ganas sexuales**

**Max: ¿Va enserio?**

**Lucas: No sé, es una formula experimental**

**Facundo: Comprobemos si funciona ¡Toy Chica!**

Facundo grito fuerte y Toy Chica salió por el pasillo entrando en la oficina.

**Toy Chica: ¿Qué pasa amor?**

Facundo arrojó uno de los frascos sobre la cabeza de Toy Chica, este se rompió manchando su cabeza con el líquido.

**Toy Chica: ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?...**

Toy Chica comenzó a temblar por unos momentos, luego de eso se acercó al escritorio y cargo a Facundo en sus brazos como toda una princesa, luego de eso salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras cagaba a Facundo dejando a Axel y Max con la boca abierta.

**Axel: ¡Esa mierda si funciona!**

**Lucas: ¿No quieres probar con Bon Axel?~**

**Axel: ¡Metete tu frasco por el culo!**

Lucas sonreía de forma burlona, pero Axel tomó no de los frascos y los arrojó por el pasillo, todos se quedaron extrañados al oír el sonido del frasco rompiéndose antes de tocar el suelo por lo que Lucas ilumino el pasillo con la linterna.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como Bon se encontraba sobándose la cabeza, al parecer Axel le había dado con el frasco y el líquido había caído sobre ella.

**Los cuatro: Mierda… **

Bon comenzó a temblar en el pasillo, como era de esperarse Axel miro aterrado a ambos.

**Axel: ¡Chicos ayúdenme! **

Lucas se encogió de hombros y tomó otro de los frascos estrellándolo en la cabeza de Axel, luego de eso Axel se sobó la cabeza y miró molesto a Lucas.

**Axel: Dije ayúdame… **

Axel comenzó a temblar igual que Bon y Toy chica, Bon entro en la oficina en ese momento.

**Bon: Hola~**

**Axel: ¡Cállate y vámonos!**

Y así como si nada Axel se levantó de su silla y tomó la mano de Bon, ambos se alejaron por el pasillo mientras que Max observaba incrédulo lo que acababa de pasar.

**Max: ¿Qué demonios?...**

**Lucas: El poder de las feromonas… **

**Max: Bueno, solo quedamos nosotros dos ¿Verdad Lucas?... ¿Lucas?**

Max observo a Lucas el cual ya se encontraba durmiendo sobre su silla, Max soltó un suspiro y comenzó a tomar los papeles de todos a la vez, esperando que no fuera tan difícil como en el juego original.

Max estuvo una hora supervisando las tareas de sus amigos los cuales no se encontraban, sin embargo en su descuido se olvidó de Foxy por lo que cuando el reloj ya marcó las 3:00 AM Foxy se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo.

**Foxy: ¡Ya los tengo!**

**Max: ¡Mierda! **

**Foxy: ¡Los matare! ¡W-Wou…! **

Foxy al parecer resbalo mientras corría y al caer al suelo salió disparado estrellándose contra el escritorio, Max se asomó y arqueo una ceja al ver como Foxy se encontraba inconsciente nuevamente y con una cascara de plátano sobre la cabeza.

**Max: ¿Qué conveniente?... **

Max escucho un extraño ruido junto a él y se dio vuelta, ahí se encontraba Lucas comiendo un plátano como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Lucas: ¿Oh? ¿Qué?**

**Max: Serás pendejo, ya te cargaste al zorro**

**Lucas: Que se joda por no mirar**

**Max: En fin… ¿Qué hacemos con él?**

Ambos sonrieron de forma burlona mientras comenzaban a frotar sus manos, ambos habían tenido la misma idea.

***Cinco minutos después***

Ambos ya se encontraban en el salón principal rompiendo nuevamente la regla de no moverse de la oficina, habían arrastrado a Foxy desde la oficina junto con ellos.

**Max: ¿Estás listo?**

**Lucas: ¡Esto será épico!**

Max sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar un número que había encontrado en internet, era el número del club de fans de Foxy. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que la llamada fue contestada.

**Max: Si… hola, tenemos a Foxy versión humanizada… si, la versión sexy que todos quieren violar… claro… **

El teléfono salto de las manos de Max, un fuerte grito salió del altavoz y Max miro aterrado a Lucas.

**Max: ¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!**

**Lucas: ¡Entendido!**

Ambos tomaron un brazo y una pierna de Foxy el cual seguía inconsciente, comenzaron a hacer como hicieron con Ballons Boy meciéndolo hacía delante y hacía atrás mientras se preparaban para contar.

**Max: ¡Uno!...**

**Lucas: ¡Dos!...**

**Ambos a la vez: ¡Y TRES!**

Al igual que hicieron con Ballons Boy lanzaron a Foxy por la puerta del lugar, rápidamente luego de esto cerraron las puertas de la pizzería, debido al buen golpe que se había llevado por la caída Foxy despertó.

**Foxy: ¿Qué mierda?... **

Foxy se levantó y se dio vuelta, en la pizzería se encontraban los dos que lo habían arrojado sonriendo de forma burlona mientras hacían la seña de despedida con sus manos. Foxy los observo confundido pero luego de eso el suelo comenzó a temblar, gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos acercándose hasta que Foxy volvió a ver al frente.

Foxy cambió su rostro de confusión a uno lleno de terror al ver como un enorme grupo de chicas se acercaban a toda velocidad hacía él. Foxy intento correr pero el grupo de chicas fue más rápido y se abalanzaron contra él rodeándolo.

**Foxy: ¡Haaa! ¡No! ¡No me toquen ahí! ¡Los dedos no! ¡Nooooo!**

Max y Lucas comenzaron a soltar enormes carcajadas al escuchar los gritos de Foxy, sin embargo dejaron de reír al ver como uno de los brazos de Foxy salió disparado hacía el cielo.

**Max: Wou…**

**Lucas: Creo que nos pasamos…**

**Max: Neh, es un Old… el jefe no lo notara**

Ambos sonrieron de forma burlona y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacía su oficina, Chica apareció en su camino y los miro confundida.

**Chica: ¿No han visto a Foxy?**

**Ambos: Obsérvalo por ti misma**

Ambos le señalaron una de las ventanas de la pizzería, Chica se asomó por la ventana y abrió los ojos sorprendidas al ver el enorme grupo de chicas junto con los gritos de Foxy.

**Chica: ¡Ustedes! ¿¡Qué le han hecho!?**

No obtuvo respuesta, ambos ya se habían largado nuevamente a la oficina dejando sola a Chica mientras que ella soltaba un suspiro molesta.

***Volviendo con los guardias***

Ambos ya se encontraban en sus lugares dentro de la oficina mientras sonreían victoriosos por lo que acababan de hacer.

**Max: Eso fue genial… deberíamos lanzar personajes famosos a grupos de fans más seguido**

**Lucas: Sep… **

Luego de que la hora pasara el reloj dio las 4 AM, Facundo entro por el pasillo cojeando mientras sonreía satisfecho.

**Facundo: Eso fue increíble… **

Facundo se acercó a los otros dos y se colocó en su lugar como siempre. Los otros dos solo arquearon una ceja y se encogieron de hombros.

Luego de que unos minutos pasaran nuevamente recibieron otro ataque, Bonnie se metió en la oficina y no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos con las máscaras.

**Bonnie: ¡Los tengo! ¡Ahora los matare!**

**Max: ¡Ha! ¡No jodas!**

**Lucas: ¡Sí! ¡Ve a molestar a Axel que está teniendo sexo con tu hermana!**

**Bonnie: ¿¡Qué!?**

Bonnie ignoro a los tres y salió corriendo por el pasillo en búsqueda del otro guardia. Los otros tres solo sonrieron de forma burlona y volvieron a lo suyo, cosa que no duró mucho pues Chica los ataco y los volvieron a atrapar sin máscaras.

**Max: ¡Mierda!**

**Chica: ¡Por fin! ¡Los tengo! ¡Ahora podré matarlos y vengar a Foxy!**

**Max: Espera… ¿Nos mataras?**

**Chica: ¡Claro que sí!**

**Max: ¿Con qué manos?**

Chica abrió los ojos como platos y observo sus brazos, Max había acertado, no tenía manos con las cuales acabar con ellos.

**Facundo: ¡Oooooh!**

**Lucas: ¡Te la metieron! **

**Chica: ¡No me importa! ¡Los atrape y morirán! **

**Lucas: No puedes matarnos, los rubios son demasiado estúpidos para eso**

**Facundo: Ese fue un chiste muy cruel**

**Chica: ¡Los rubios somos muy inteligentes!**

**Max: ¡Pruébalo! ¡Dime cuanto es dos más dos!**

**Chica: ¡Pizza!**

Los cuatro se observaron los unos a los otros y luego le sonrieron de manera fingida a Chica.

**Max: Si… acertaste, muy bien**

**Facundo: Eres demasiado inteligente…**

**Max: Por lo que te ganaste… una hora de descanso en Partes y servicios**

**Chica: ¡Genial!**

Chica se fue por el pasillo cantando alegremente y los tres soltaron un suspiro aliviados, no creían que realmente se habían zafado de ella.

**Max: No puedo creerlo…**

**Lucas: Joder… era un chiste, no creí que los rubios eran realmente tan idiotas…**

**Max: Por eso Jeremy termino con la mordida del 87 en el juego, idiota…**

Los tres sonrieron de forma burlona hasta que el teléfono de la nada comenzó a sonar, Max contesto el teléfono confundido.

**Max: ¿Hola?**

**Jeremy: ¡TE ESCUCHE PEDAZO DE!**

Max cortó el teléfono rápidamente y observo sorprendido a sus otros dos compañeros.

**Max: Creo que se enojó…**

**Los otros dos: Si… **

El reloj marco las 4:50 AM, ya faltaba poco para terminar nuevamente con el turno de noche. Max observo uno los frascos con curiosidad en el escritorio. Lo tomó con una de sus manos y sonrió de forma burlona.

**Max: Oh vamos… como si estas cosas realmente funcionaran**

**Facundo: Si funcionan**

**Lucas: Si no Axel no hubiera ido con Bon por voluntad**

**Max: No me lo creo de todos modos**

Max lanzó el frasco y por accidente lo rompió sobre el ventilador, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como el ventilador comenzaba a temblar. De la nada el ventilador temblaba tanto que comenzó a moverse hasta acercarse a un cupcake de peluche que Max había sacado del prize corner anteriormente, el ventilador comenzó a moverse sobre el cupcake mientras que todos solo se quedaban observando incrédulos.

**Max: B-Bien… te creo**

**Lucas: Eh…**

Lucas sacó una caja de debajo del escritorio y cubrió aquella extraña escena dejándoles a ambos un momento de privacidad.

El reloj marco las 5 AM, finalmente luego de largas horas Axel había vuelto. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como Axel venía esta vez sin cojear.

Axel solo se sentó en su lugar y todos lo continuaron observando con los ojos bien abiertos.

**Max: ¿Qué demonios?...**

**Lucas: ¿Cómo es que no estas cojeando?**

**Axel: Chicos… lo peor de todo esto es que ya me estoy acostumbrando…**

**Los otros tres: Oh…**

Axel arqueo una ceja al ver una caja sobre el escritorio la cual no paraba de moverse bruscamente.

A**xel: ¿Qué es eso?...**

**Max: Nada que quieras ver… **

**Axel: Eh… está bien…**

Foxy se metió por el pasillo a la oficina de la nada y miró molesto a los dos que lo habían arrojado con las fans.

**Foxy: ¡USTEDES!**

**Max y Lucas: Oh oh…**

**Axel: ¿¡Qué mierda!? ¡Le falta un brazo!**

Max y Lucas comenzaron a reír de forma nerviosa mientras miraban a sus otros dos compañeros.

**Max: Bueno… puede que para deshacernos de Foxy…**

**Lucas: Lo lanzáramos a un grupo de fans violadoras…**

Ambos comenzaron a reír esperando que sus compañeros no se molestaran pero claro, eso no pasaría.

**Facundo: ¡Idiotas! ¡El jefe nos matara!**

**Axel: Incluso eso es peor que una muerte**

**Max: ¡El intento matarnos mientras ustedes tenían sexo!**

**Lucas ¡Sí! ¡Debíamos hacer algo! ¡A diferencia de ti que solo disfrutaste de sexo con esa coneja humanoide!**

Bonnie estaba a punto de entrar para atacar nuevamente, pero al escuchar a Lucas se metió rápidamente y observo molesto a los cuatro.

**Bonnie: ¡Espero que esa coneja de la que hablan no sea mi hermana!**

**Max: ¡Tú calla maldito descarado!**

**Bonnie: ¡Cómo te atreves maldito pendejo!**

Todos comenzaron a discutir entre sí, a la pelea nuevamente se sumaron los Toy y los Old como era de esperarse, esta pelea ya se sentía como un Deja-vú, hasta que Max grito más fuerte que los otros.

**Max: ¡ALTO!**

**Todos los demás: . . .**

**Max: ¡Todo esto es culpa de los rubios!**

Nuevamente el teléfono volvió a sonar y era Jeremy como la vez anterior.

**Jeremy: ¿¡Cómo que culpa de los rubios!?**

**Max: ¡Exacto! ¡Todo es su culpa por no saber matemáticas! **

**Jeremy: ¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!?**

Nuevamente todos comenzaron a discutir los unos con los otros culpándose por cualquier mierda. Todos continuaban peleando, se sumaron como antes Golden junto con Puppet y Ballons Boy, la pelea continuo hasta que Springtrap entro en la habitación y puso alto a todos.

**Springtrap: ¡SI NO SE CALLÁN LOS MATARE A TODOS!**

**Todos los demás: . . .**

**Bonnie: ¡Pero!**

**Springtrap: ¡YA DIJE QUE SI NO TE CALLÁS TE VOLVERE A METER EN UN TRAJE COMO HICE ANTES MALDITO PENDEJO DE MIERDA!**

**Bonnie: . . .**

Springtrap se acercó a Axel como si nada y lo saludo.

**Springtrap: ¡Axel!**

**Axel: ¡Fan de vegetta777!**

**Springtrap: ¿Me enseñas los trucos del mortal kombat?**

**Axel: ¡Claro! Solo déjame buscar mí…**

El reloj cambió nuevamente a las 6 AM, el grito de los niños anunciaba que habían completado otra noche.

**Los cuatro: ¡Hurra!**

Los cuatro guardias lanzaron sus máscaras al aire celebrando mientras que los Old solo miraban molestos a los guardias por no haber logrado matarlos.

**Axel: Mejor la próxima **

**Springtrap: ¡Está bien!**

Springtrap se fue junto con los demás y dejaron solos a los cuatro nuevamente.

**Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Ya somos guardias profesionales!**

**Lucas: ¡Chicos! ¡Recuerden el contrato! Solo debemos cumplir cinco noches**

**Axel: ¡Mañana solo debemos sobrevivir una vez y nos largamos!**

**Los cuatro: ¡Hurra!**

**Facundo: Esperen… pero yo no quiero irme, me gusta estar con Toy Chica**

**Max: ¡Tú calla marica!**

Los cuatros se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a caminar victoriosos uno al lado del otro hacía la salida del lugar hasta que el jefe los detuvo al entrar al lugar.

**Jefe: ¿A dónde creen que van?**

**Max: Ya terminamos nuestro turno**

**Jefe: Oh no… ustedes se quedan a limpiar el desastre que causaron**

**Los cuatro: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Axel: Oh cierto… chicos, olvide decirles que hoy nos quedaríamos hasta las 8:00 para limpiar**

**Los otros tres: ¡Mierda!**

**Lucas: ¡Podemos hacer un trato!**

Lucas sacó otro de esos pequeños frascos de sus bolsillos, el jefe solo lo observo confundido.

**Jefe: ¿Qué es eso?**

**Lucas: Son feromonas**

**Jefe: ¿Y para qué sirven?**

**Lucas: ¡Pruébelo usted mismo!**

Lucas arrojó el frasco y le dio directo en la cara a su jefe, este le iba a gritar molesto pero comenzó a temblar en su lugar, luego de eso… comenzó a mirar de una manera seductora y provocativa a Toy Freddy el cual se encontraba en el escenario, Toy Freddy solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

**Toy Freddy: ¿Jefe?**

**Jefe: Ven conmigo a mi oficina un momento, hablaremos del trabajo**

**Los cuatro: ¡Ahora!**

Los cuatro intentaron escapar pero el jefe bloqueo la puerta con llave y luego los miro molesto.

**Jefe: ¡Ustedes se quedan!**

**Los cuatro: Oh…**

**Jefe: Ahora si Toy Freddy, ven conmigo…**

El jefe rodeo con un brazo a Toy Freddy y se largó junto con él a la oficina. Pasó media hora desde entonces y los cuatro se encontraban limpiando con escobas con un rostro de "Vale verga la vida".

El jefe regreso al salón con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que Toy Freddy venía con las manos en el trasero, no se podría sentar por al menos una semana.

Max y Lucas soltaron sus escobas y comenzaron a hacer la seña de "Te la metieron" mientras que Toy Freddy los miraba molesto mientras volvía al escenario.

Axel y Facundo se acercaron a su jefe y le sonrieron de forma burlona.

**Axel: ¿Qué le dijimos? Valdría la pena**

**Jefe: Tienen razón… les debo una disculpa, ¡Es más! ¡Quien quiera que haya tenido sexo con un personaje de este lugar puede salir temprano hoy!**

**Axel y Facundo: ¡A huevo!**

Axel y Facundo soltaron sus escobas y salieron por la puerta que el jefe les había abierto, Max y Lucas solo observaron sorprendidos a su jefe.

**Max: ¿¡Y nosotros qué!?**

**Jefe: ¡Ustedes se quedan a limpiar!**

**Ambos a la vez: ¡Carajo!**

Ambos levantaron nuevamente sus escobas y continuaron limpiando el lugar, Max observo a Lucas molesto.

**Max: Recuérdame tener sexo con Mangle en el próximo capítulo…**

**Lucas: Sep… **

Y así fue como nuestros queridos guardias completaron su cuarta noche, pronto llegaría la última noche donde finalmente terminarían con este dichoso empleo.


	7. Capítulo 5

**¡Buenas a todos! **

**Ahora comencemos con la ronda de saludos: **

Pierrot.N: **Lo siento, el contrato no nos permite compartir cosas de la historia con los fans. Y en cuanto a lo de Max lo descubrirán luego ¡Saludos y disfruta el capítulo!**

Estrella de lapislazuli: **Como dije nee-chan, no digo que la historia sea mala… solo que no creo que sea tan buena como dicen, de todos modos agradecemos que tanta gente la apoye ¡Saludos! **

Hikari no kokoro: **Tomaremos esa idea en cuenta para futuros Fic de comedías que hagamos, puede que algún día Lucas le rompa el cuello a alguien, pagaría por eso jaja xD ¡Saludos y disfruta el capítulo!**

Filplade: **¡Buenas colega! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, realmente si sigues así comenzare a dejarte un review en cada capítulo de tu historia, por ahora me quede en el 6 pero seguiré avanzando, prepárate para el spam masivo ¡Saludos y disfruta el capítulo!**

**Bueno… una cosa más antes de comenzar. Finalmente llegamos a la noche final chicos… eh de decir que estoy muy feliz al ver la gran aceptación que tuvo esta historia, no se preocupen… aún no termina la historia pero ya sabemos que no falta mucho, de hecho ya sabemos cuántos capítulos quedan. También estoy pensando en comenzar otra historia más además de las dos que ya se encuentran activas pero eso será más adelante.**

**Ahora si… esta noche no será muy larga pero si tendrá sus momentos al igual que todos los anteriores capítulos así que no los detengo más y disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¡La última noche! Bueno… tal vez no**

El reloj del lugar marcó las 23:48, el jefe se encontraba en la puerta extrañado al no haber recibido a ninguno de los cuatro guardias. Solo observaba el aparcamiento mientras esperaba a que llegaran sus guardias para poder cerrar.

Cosa que no tardo mucho pues los cuatro salieron de la nada acercándose en cámara lenta por el estacionamiento, caminando de manera firme y confiada con unos lentes de sol negro. Lo que más llamó la atención del jefe fue que una música dubstep sonaba mientras seguían avanzando en cámara lenta.

**Jefe: Ya dejen de hacer el tonto y vengan**

**Los cuatro: Oh…**

Los cuatro se quitaron sus lentes y la música junto con la cámara lenta desapareció, obedecieron al jefe y se acercaron hasta estar frente a él.

**Jefe: Casi llegan tarde**

**Max: Lo siento jefe pero debíamos planear la entrada**

**Axel: Si, había que practicar**

**Jefe: Como sea… tomen las llaves y mucha suerte**

El jefe le entrego las llaves del lugar a Axel y todos asintieron, el jefe paso al lado de los cuatro pero justo antes de irse los cuatro lo llamaron.

**Los cuatro: ¡Jefe!**

**Jefe: ¿Si?**

**Axel: Hay una cosa que siempre hemos querido saber… **

**Jefe: ¿Y qué es?**

**Max: ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**Jefe: Se los diré cuando ustedes me digan el secreto del universo**

**Los cuatro: ¡Mierda!**

El jefe se retiró del lugar como siempre perdiéndose de la vista de los cuatro, nuestro cuatro guardias solo guardaron silencio y observaron la pizzería.

**Max: Chicos… última noche**

**Axel: Si… **

**Lucas: Luego de esto nos largamos ¿Verdad?**

**Max: Si, no más noches en esta porquería de empleo**

**Facundo: Chicos pero yo no quiero irme**

**Max: Lo siento, pero no quiero quedarme más del tiempo necesario**

**Axel: Podrás ver a Toy Chica en el día, no jodas**

**Facundo: Pero…**

**Los otros tres: ¡Cállate marica!**

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio y continuaron observando la pizzería frente a ellos.

**Max: Esta vez… debemos sobrevivir **

**Axel: ¡Lo que sea por no volver a ver a esa coneja violadora! ¡Hay que hacerlo!**

**Lucas: ¡Por los DLC! **

**Facundo: ¡Por ti mi amor!**

**Max: ¡Y por!… bueno yo no tengo nada porque hacerlo ¡Pero sobreviviré!**

**Los cuatro a la vez: Estamos listos…**

Los cuatro se colocaron nuevamente los lentes de sol negros, Lucas pateó la puerta con brusquedad y los cuatro nuevamente entraron en cámara lenta avanzando decididos. Los Toy arquearon una ceja al ver a los cuatro entrando en cámara lenta desde el escenario. Lo que más le sorprendió a los Toy fue que a medida que avanzaban una música dubstep nuevamente sonaba mientras que humo entraba por la puerta provocando que la escena se viera épica.

Los cuatro avanzaban muy lento mientras que los Toy solo observaban confundidos y asombrados. Hasta que Axel se quitó los lentes y observo a sus compañeros.

**Axel: Esto tarda demasiado**

Los otros tres se quitaron sus lentes y observaron a Axel.

**Max: Si, tiene razón…**

**Lucas: ¿De dónde salió ese humo?**

**Max: La máquina de humo estaba en oferta**

**Axel: Como sea, vayamos a la oficina de una vez**

**Lucas: ¡Sí! ¡Luego de esta noche no volveremos aquí jamás!**

Los Toy abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al oír el comentario de Lucas, los tres guardias se retiraron dejando a Facundo en el salón. Bon aprovecho que los otros se habían ido y se acercó a Facundo.

**Bon: ¿¡Se irán!?**

**Facundo: Si… el contrato cubre cinco noches y los demás quieren irse**

**Bon: ¡No pueden irse! ¿¡Con quien tendré sexo además de Axel!?**

**Facundo: Yo tampoco quiero irme pero no hay nada que podamos hacer**

**Bon: De hecho… si podemos**

**Facundo: ¿Oh?**

Bon comenzó a susurrar al oído de Facundo mientras que él solo escuchaba atentamente.

***Mientras tanto en la oficina***

Los otros tres se encontraban sentados en sus lugares detrás del escritorio como siempre esperando a que Facundo llegara para poder comenzar la noche.

**Axel: Se tarda demasiado… ¡Facundo!**

La voz de Facundo comenzó a oírse a lo lejos del pasillo.

**Facundo: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Axel: ¡Ven de una vez!**

**Facundo: ¡Ya voy! Estoy eh… ¡Besando a Toy Chica!**

**Axel: ¡Ya deja esa polla y ven!**

**Facundo: ¡Hijo de puta!**

Los tres suspiraron como siempre y observaron sus relojes, tan solo faltaban dos minutos para comenzar la última noche.

**Max: Fue divertido en parte…**

**Lucas: Si, quien diría que Axel tendría sexo con una coneja**

**Axel: ¡No fue a voluntad!**

**Max: Ayer si lo fue**

**Axel: Fue culpa de esas feromonas**

**Lucas: Di lo que quieras, todos sabemos que lo pasaste bien**

**Axel: Los odio…**

Lucas junto con Max sonrieron de forma burlona mientras que Axel los miraba con una cara de "Valen verga", finalmente luego de un minuto llego Facundo al a oficina y se sentó en su lugar como siempre.

**Axel: Tardaste demasiado**

**Facundo: Estaba con Toy Chica**

**Lucas: Ya te dijimos que la podrás ver en el día, aguántate**

**Max: Tienen razón, ya quiero largarme de aquí como todos**

**Facundo: Pero yo no quiero…**

**Max: ¿Los que voten porque Facundo se callé?**

**Lucas junto con Axel: Yo**

**Facundo: . . .**

El reloj marcó finalmente las 12 AM, todos bajaron la mirada hacía el escritorio y como siempre el teléfono sonó anunciando el comienzo del turno.

**Phoneguy: ¿Hola?... eh… ¿Hola?**

**Los cuatro: ¡Juanito!**

**Phoneguy: Da igual… ¡Chicos! ¡Han llegado a su última noche! Pocos guardias han logrado tal Azaña, en especial mencionando al pobre Fritz que lo despidieron el primer día**

**Max: Ja… que perdedor**

**Axel: No era un profesional como nosotros**

**Facundo: Si…**

**Phoneguy: Todos sabemos que Fritz fue un perdedor, ahora… bueno, no tengo nada importante que decir… solo usen todo lo que sabe hasta ahora y si mueren, traten de que sea de la manera menos lenta y dolorosa posible ¡Adiós!**

**Max: ¡Esa fue llamada fue muy corta!**

**Facundo: Tranquilos… solo debemos hacer todo lo que aprendimos hasta ahora **

**Lucas: ¿Aprendimos algo?**

**Axel: Si… vamos a morir**

**Max: ¡No!**

Max se levantó de su silla y se colocó en una pose como todo un líder, señalando al pasillo mientras miraba al techo.

**Max: ¡Hemos llegado muy lejos para morir ahora! ¡No moriremos! ¡Debemos ganar!**

**Los otros tres: ¡Sí!**

**Max: ¡Lo lograremos!**

**Los otros tres: ¡Hurra!**

**Max: ¡Y lo haremos por todos esas personas que quieren vernos ganar! **

**Axel: Neh… cuatrocientas personas que vieron los capítulos ni dejaron comentarios**

**Lucas: ¿¡Con qué no!? Comenzare a masacrar gatitos… **

**Max: Da igual ¡Lo haremos por los seguidores!**

**Los otros tres: ¡Ahora sí!**

**Max: ¡Ahora!... ¡Axel tu das las ordenes!**

**Axel: ¿¡Por qué yo!?**

**Max: Tú has jugado al juego más que nosotros**

**Axel: Uh bien…**

Los cuatro volvieron a sus lugares y comenzaron a seguir las indicaciones de Axel, tal y como en el juego comenzaron a moverse rápido, iluminando el pasillo, colocándose sus máscaras y demás, evitaron los ataques de varios de los personajes por un buen rato, bueno no… solo cinco minutos.

***Cinco minutos después de las escenas épicas***

Los cuatro se encontraban desplomados sobre sus sillas respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**Max: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos?**

**Lucas: Eh… ¿¡Cinco minutos!?**

**Axel: ¡Pero si recibimos como cinco ataques ya!**

**Los cuatro a la vez: ¡Mierda!**

**Max: Creo que yo aceptare la muerte, viví bien… **

**Axel: No seas marica, tú dijiste que debíamos sobrevivir**

**Facundo: Tranquilos chicos, solo debemos aguantar un poco más… eh…**

Los cuatro comenzaron a observar la oficina, todos los personajes que los atacaron se habían ido como si nada, cosa que los dejo confundidos.

**Max: Esto es raro… ¿Ya no nos atacan?**

**Axel: Bueno ¡Descanso chicos!**

**Los otros tres: ¡YAY!**

Los cuatro se recostaron sobre sus sillas aprovechando que se encontraban sin ataques para recargar sus energías.

***Mientras tanto en el salón principal***

Toy Freddy se encontraba con un casco de soldado caminando junto a una mesa enorme con un mapa del lugar, todos los personajes se encontraban ahí reunidos exceptuando a Puppet el cual seguía en su caja de música.

**Toy Freddy: ¡Esta es nuestra última oportunidad de acabar con ellos! ¡Debemos planear una estrategia!**

**Bonnie: ¡Sí! ¡Ese bastardo debe devolverme mi cara!**

Los otros Toy a diferencia de Toy Freddy no prestaban atención, Toy Chica junto con Bon y Mangle habían perdido el interés por matarlos, al menos a estos guardias. Mientras que los Old solo escuchaban atentamente las indicaciones de Toy Freddy.

**Toy Freddy: ¡Bien! ¡Foxy atacara junto con Ballons Boy! ¡Mientras Foxy los distrae tu entras!**

**Foxy: ¡Entendido!**

**BB: ¡Hi!**

**Toy Freddy: En caso de que logren evitarlos, Bonnie y Chica atacaran a la vez**

**Bonnie: ¡Sí!**

**Chica: ¡Lo haremos jefe!**

Todos hicieron el saludo de soldado, lo que ellos no sabían era que la cámara del salón estaba activada.

***En la oficina***

Axel había visto todo el plan junto con los otros tres. Estos solo sonrieron de forma burlona y observaron el pasillo a oscuras.

**Max: Vamos a molestarlos**

**Axel: Si…**

Max comenzó a buscar por el escritorio y encontró algo perfecto, era un micrófono que al parecer estaba conectado a los altavoces de la pizzería.

**Max: ¡Oye! ¡Toy Freddy! ¡Gracias por las indicaciones!**

Los cuatro guardaron silencio hasta que una voz molesta se escuchó a lo lejos viniendo del salón, los cuatro sonrieron de forma burlona hasta que Max observo a sus compañeros.

**Max: ¿No deberíamos planear también una estrategia?**

**Axel: ¡Nah! Eso es para novatos**

**Max: Esta bien…**

Todos se quedaron en sus lugares y tal como habían escuchado, Lucas al iluminar el pasillo se encontró con Foxy. En momento que los cuatro observaron a Foxy, Ballons Boy entró en la oficina sin que ninguno se diera cuenta y comenzó a reír en sus caras, lo más raro es que la linterna de Lucas comenzó a fallar.

**Max: ¡Mierda! ¡Se metió el niño rata!**

**Axel: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?...**

**Facundo: Mmm…**

Lucas se encontraba golpeando su linterna tratando de arreglarla sin notar a Ballons Boy, los otros tres sonrieron de forma burlona al niño el cual dejo de reír y los observo confundido.

**Max: ¡Lucas!**

**Lucas: ¿¡Qué quieren!?**

**Axel: Ese niño insulto a tu madre esta vez… y míralo, se estaba riendo en tu cara**

**Lucas: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Maldito pendejo!**

Lucas se levantó de su escritorio molesto dejando la linterna y comenzó a tronar sus puños mientras se acercaba a Ballons Boy, este solo lo observo aterrado hasta que no pudo aguantar más el miedo, salió disparado de la oficina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el pasillo mientras gritaba "Hi", justo cuando Foxy estaba corriendo hacia la oficina choco con Ballons Boy, quedando nuevamente inconsciente junto con él.

**Max: ¿¡Ahora quien ríe!?**

**Lucas: ¡Y no vuelvas! **

Lucas levanto el puño en señal amenazante mientras que los otros tres estaban riendo a carcajadas desde sus lugares. Luego de eso el reloj marcó las 1 AM por lo que volvieron todos a sus lugares.

***Mientras tanto nuevamente en el salón principal***

Toy Freddy se encontraba nuevamente con el caso militar, mientras que los Old cargaban a Foxy y a Ballons Boy los cuales seguían inconscientes.

**Toy Freddy: ¡Son más listos de lo que creí!**

**Bonnie: ¿Y si atacamos a la vez?**

**Toy Freddy: Eso va contra las reglas del juego**

**Freddy: ¿¡Qué importa!? ¡Son unos idiotas y no hemos podido acabar con ellos!**

**Toy Freddy: Uh bien… Bon… tú iras con Toy Chica por los conductos, mientras que el resto atacaremos a la vez por el centro.**

**Bon: No lo sé… creo que ya no quiero matarlos**

**Toy Chica: Yo tampoco…**

**Toy Freddy: ¡Yo soy el líder aquí y digo que los mataremos!**

**Todos los demás: Bien…**

Todos obedecieron a Toy Freddy y se colocaron en el pasillo esperando que ordenara comenzar el ataque.

***Mientras tanto en la oficina***

Los cuatro se encontraban sobre sus sillas como siempre, sin prestar mucha atención realmente a los personajes. Sin embargo los cuatro arquearon una ceja al notar como el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

**Axel: ¿WTF?...**

**Lucas: Eh… chicos…**

Lucas ilumino el pasillo y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como todos los personajes se encontraban corriendo por el pasillo directo hacía ellos. Como era de esperarse los cuatro no se dejarían vencer.

**Axel: ¡Formación Espartana! **

**Los otros tres: ¡SI SEÑOR!**

Los cuatro de la nada sacaron unos enormes escudos con el signo de Esparta y se levantaron rápidamente hasta colocarle los cuatro sobre la entrada del pasillo bloqueándola con los enormes escudos.

**Axel: ¡Resistan chicos!**

**Max: Si morimos aquí… quiero que sepan que… los odio**

**Los otros tres: Y nosotros a ti…**

Los cuatro guardaron silencio hasta que por poco tropiezan, los personajes estaban empujando los escudos con fuerza mientras que los cuatro comenzaron a resistir con fuerza. Tal y como dijo Toy Freddy antes, Bon junto con Toy Chica entraron dentro de la oficina, pero en vez de atacarlos solo los saludaron como si nada.

**Toy Chica: Hola amor**

**Facundo: ¡H-Hola! **

**Bon: Hola Axel~**

**Axel: ¡Lo haremos luego! ¡Estamos ocupados ahora!**

Los cuatro continuaron aguantando como pudieron hasta que finalmente Lucas se cansó y con su escudo golpeo a los personajes que tenía enfrente provocando que todos cayeran a la vez. Luego de eso Lucas levanto una lanza con una de sus manos mientras que con la otro sostenía el escudo, nadie se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que se había quitado su camisa y sus pantalones, solo se encontraba en una falda toja con una capa que se movía con el viento que el ventilador provocada desde el escritorio.

**Axel: ¡Un Leónidas negro! **

**Lucas: ¡Serás puta! **

Los personajes al ver a uno de los guardias de esa manera se retiraron del pasillo volviendo al salón principal, mientras que los cuatro solo bajaron sus escudos.

**Max: ¡Ganamos!**

**Los otros tres: ¡Hurra!**

**Axel: Ya puedes vestirte negro**

**Lucas: Nah, me queda la falda**

**Facundo: Mejor vístete… enserio**

**Lucas: Uh… bien**

Lucas soltó el escudo y la lanza. Todos volvieron a sus lugares, exceptuando a Lucas el cual fue a cambiarse a la habitación de al lado, nadie quería verlo en falda. Luego de eso el reloj finalmente marco las 2 AM.

***En el salón***

Toy Freddy nuevamente se encontraba con el caso militar, solo que esta vez golpeo con fuerza el mapa, no lograba acabar con los guardias de ningún modo.

**Toy Freddy: ¡Al diablo! ¡Son demasiado buenos!**

**Bonnie: Tranquilo…**

**Freddy: Aún podemos acabar con ellos**

**Toy Freddy: ¿Cómo?... Toy Chica y Bon están de su lado, Mangle ya se fue y solo quedan ustedes tres…**

**Chica: No es cierto, aún tenemos a alguien más…**

Todos sonrieron de forma burlona mientras se observaban mutuamente.

***En la oficina* **

Lucas se encontraba en la ventilación derecha sentado en el suelo, mientras que Max también se encontraba en el suelo al igual que Lucas, ambos con una cara de "Vale verga la vida" ¿Por qué? Simple, de la nada Toy Chica junto con Bon se quisieron sentar junto a sus "Parejas" por lo que les quitaron sus lugares.

Toy Chica se encontraba abrazada al brazo de Facundo mientras que Bon solo bebía café junto a Axel, sin embargo Axel arqueo una ceja al ver lo que decía la taza de Bon… "Estoy teniendo sexo con el guardia a mi lado".

Max aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerse unos auriculares y colocar canciones con su celular, se había puesto a escuchar el opening de Digimon. Sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cantar, realmente le resultaba pegajosa esa canción.

**Max: Yo solamente quiero amarte~**

Todos observaron a Max confundidos al escucharlo, justo en ese momento Mangle había entrado en la oficina para ver a sus compañeras pero se quedó parada frente a Max el cual seguía cantando sin darse cuenta.

**Max: Y todo mi calor brindarte~ te haré olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal~**

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver lo que hacía, exceptuando a Mangle la cual solo observaba a Max, todos podrían jurar que había pequeños corazones en sus ojos, sin embargo luego de eso Max levanto sus manos y grito con fuerza.

**Max: ¡DIGIMON! **

Mangle cambió su rostro de ilusión a uno de "¿Are you fukin kidding me?" mientras que a Bon junto con Toy Chica les caía una gota de sudor, sus compañeros en cambio solo se dieron un Facelpam.

Luego de eso Mangle saltó sobre Max y comenzó a morder su cabeza, Max a notar esto volvió a poner su cara de "Vale verga la vida" mientras que se dejó morder como siempre.

El reloj marcó finalmente las 3 AM, Max seguía siendo mordido por Mangle, Bon se había dormido sobre el hombro de Axel, este intento quitársela de encima pero Bon le dio un golpe en la cara cunado lo intento y Facundo bueno… él se largó de la oficina con Toy Chica a la cocina, no es necesario decir para que… en cuanto Lucas, el aprovecho para recuperar su preciado asiento.

Todos seguían con lo suyo hasta que Max observo a Axel, a pesar de estar siendo mordido por Mangle ya se había acostumbrado.

**Max: Oye Axel ¿Recordaste recargar la caja de Puppet verdad?**

**Axel: Si mira…**

Axel tomó la tableta tratando de no despertar a la bestia que dormía sobre su hombro, sin embargo arqueo una ceja al ver a los Old en Prize corner saludando a la cámara, luego de eso abrieron la caja dejando que Puppet saliera.

**Axel: ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Dejaron salir a Puppet!**

**Max: ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!?**

**Axel: Tengo una idea… **

Axel aprovecho y despertó a Bon, comenzó a susurra en su oído y luego de eso todos comenzaron a seguir las indicaciones de Axel.

Luego de unos minutos Puppet finalmente entro en la oficina, sin embargo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Axel vestido con un traje elegante detrás del escritorio, mientras que detrás de él se encontraban los otros dos guardias vestidos de negro junto con unos lentes de sol, aunque Max seguía con Mangle sobre su cabeza ambos mantenían su postura como si fueran guardaespaldas.

**Axel: ¿Puppet verdad? Lo estábamos esperando, por favor… tome asiento**

Puppet no comprendía que pasaba, sin embargo obedeció y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio mientras observaba a Axel.

**Axel: Tengo entendido que viene a matarnos ¿Verdad?**

**Puppet: Si…**

**Axel: Bien, me temó que aún necesitamos conservar nuestras vidas por lo que eh pensado que podríamos negociar **

**Puppet: Bien…**

**Axel: Primero dígame ¿Qué le gusta?**

**Puppet: Me gusta asesinar guardias de manera brutal, lenta y dolorosa mientras escucho sus gritos de dolor**

**Axel: Eh… muy bien ¿Algo más?**

**Puppet: También me gusta meterlos en trajes atrapando sus almas para que pasen aquí el resto de la eternidad**

**Axel: E-Eh… bien ¿Alguna otra cosa?**

**Puppet: Mmm… me gusta la música**

**Axel: ¡Ya no estamos entendiendo! ¡Mary!**

**Max: ¿Qué pasa señor?**

**Axel: Préstame tu teléfono con tus auriculares**

Max le entregó lo pedido a Axel, este solo le coloco los auriculares a Puppet y puso el mp3 del celular.

**Puppet: Wou… es como mi caja de música**

**Axel: Con esto puedes escuchar música todo el tiempo y tienes más de una para escoger**

**Puppet: Genial…**

**Axel: Te dejaremos este preciado aparato si aceptas no volver a intentar matarnos**

**Puppet: Mmm… está bien, trato hecho**

Puppet estrecho su mano con la de Axel cerrando el trato, luego de eso se bajó de la silla y se retiró por el pasillo mientras movía sus manos al compás de la música. Max solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro molesto a Axel.

**Max: ¡Ese era mi teléfono Axel!**

**Axel: Es eso o tu vida**

**Max: Uh… bien**

Todos volvieron a sus lugares como antes, Mangle seguía mordiendo la cabeza de Max aunque ya había dejado de darle importancia, mientras que Axel junto con Lucas lo observaban.

**Lucas: ¿No te duele?**

**Max: Nah… uno se acostumbra al rato**

Todos guardaron silencio y como las anteriores veces, volvieron a escuchar los gritos de Toy Chica cosa que hizo que todos suspiraran.

***Mientras tanto en el salón principal***

Toy Freddy se encontraba celebrando junto con los Old los cuales sonreían victoriosos, al liberar a Puppet pensaron que esos cuatro ya estarían acabados, sin embargo a todos por poco se les cae la boca al ver como Puppet venía escuchando música mientras bailaba y se volvía a meter dentro de su caja frente a ellos.

**Toy Freddy: ¿¡Cómo!?**

**Bonnie: ¡No puede ser!**

**Freddy: Bueno chicos… aceptémoslo, son demasiado buenos para nosotros**

**Chica: Si…**

**Toy Freddy: Nunca pensé que llegaría este día… pero es hora de aceptarlo… **

Todos en el lugar bajaron la mirada rendidos.

***Volviendo a la oficina***

Los tres guardias al aburrirse habían comenzado a jugar póker sobre el escritorio, incluso Max que seguía con Mangle sobre su cabeza estaba jugando como si nada.

**Max: ¡Ja! ¡Triple!**

**Lucas: Doble pareja**

**Axel: Lloren putas… escalera**

**Max junto con Lucas: ¡Mierda!**

Pasos comenzaron a oírse desde el pasillo, Lucas tomó la linterna y lo ilumino, Toy Freddy junto con los Old entraron en la oficina con una bandera muy pequeña de color blanco.

**Toy Freddy: Ustedes ganan…**

**Max: Que mal chiste… acabo de perder mi paga**

**Lucas: Si yo igual**

**Toy Freddy: No, me refiero a que ustedes ganan… ya no intentaremos asesinarlos**

En ese momento Facundo volvió abrazando a Toy Chica, este miro confundido a sus compañeros los cuales solo guardaban silencio.

**Facundo: Chicos… ¿Qué pasa?**

**Toy Freddy: Ya no intentaremos asesinarlos… ustedes ganaron**

**Los cuatro a la vez: ¡HURRA!~**

Los cuatro arrojaron las máscaras, junto con la linterna y la tableta, celebrando que habían salido victoriosos de aquel lugar de mala muerte. Todos observaron que el reloj marcaba las 4:45 AM por lo que aún les quedaba tiempo de sobra.

**Axel: Aun nos queda tiempo ¿Quieren jugar póker?**

Todos los personajes arquearon una ceja y observaron con curiosidad a Axel.

**Los Old: ¿Póker?**

**Axel: Si, es un juego de apuestas… vamos al salón y se los enseñamos**

Todos asintieron y luego de juntar a todos, todos se encontraban en el salón reunidos sobre una gran mesa redonda, cada uno se encontraba en una silla junto a otro mientras Axel repartía las cartas.

**Max: Que lindo se siente no tener que preocuparse por morir… **

**Lucas: Pero fue divertido evitarlos**

**Facundo: Sin duda alguna… **

**Axel: Como sea, ahora concéntrense en el juego **

**A**xel termino de repartir las cartas a todos, luego de unos minutos de jugar. La mayoría de personaje se encontraba sin pendras de ropa mientras que los guardias seguían jugando como si nada pasara.

**Max: Eh… **

Max observo como la mayoría de personajes se encontraba sin camisas y entre otras pendras, aunque al ver a Toy Freddy notó como no le faltaba nada.

M**ax: Parece que tienes buenas manos…**

**Toy Freddy: No cuentes con eso…**

Toy Freddy se levantó de su asiento revelando que no tenía nada de la cintura para abajo, cosa que a los cuatro les causo tanta gracia que comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Nuevamente el juego continuo y Axel había ganado la mano.

**Axel: Bueno negro, tu turno… **

**Lucas: ¡Mierda!**

**Axel: Y lentamente, quiero disfrutar este momento**

Lucas miró molesto a Axel y comenzó a quitarse su camisa lentamente hasta quedar nuevamente sin camisa, Max hubiera tomado una foto para subirla a las redes sociales. Lamentablemente su celular ahora estaba en manos de Puppet.

**Facundo: ¿Por qué apostamos ropa?**

**Max: Ninguno de estos tenía dinero**

**Facundo: Oh…**

La partida continúo normalmente, la mayoría de mujeres ya se encontraba en ropa interior mientras que los hombres a excepción de Axel, Facundo y Max, el resto estaba sin camisa. La mayoría realmente eran malos en este juego.

Axel aprovecho que todos estaban mirando sus cartas y sacó la tableta, puso la cámara del salón y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que Freddy tenía una buena mano.

**Axel: ¡Freddy tiene full!**

**Todos a excepción de Freddy: No voy…**

**Freddy: ¡Axel hijo de puta!**

**Toy Freddy: Respeta las reglas Axel**

**Axel: Pero…**

**Toy Freddy: ¡Respeta las reglas!**

**Axel: Bien… **

Axel dejo la tableta a un lado, nuevamente comenzó otra mano. Axel al no querer perder ninguna prenda de ropa se le ocurrió una idea.

**Axel: Apuesto sexo en esta mano**

Todos dejaron sus cartas sobre la mesa, como era de esperarse la primera en ir fue Bon.

**Bon: Yo voy… **

**Toy Chica: Yo también**

**Facundo: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Toy Chica: Bon dijo que es bueno**

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y observaron a Axel, este solo se cruzó de brazos.

**Axel: ¡Perdón por ser bueno en algo!**

La mano continuó, Axel sonrió de forma burlona mientras colocó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

**Axel: ¡No puedo perder! ¡Tengo par de dos!**

Sus compañeros de trabajo se dieron un Facelpam, Bon y Toy Chica revelaron sus cartas, habían sacado Full, en otras palabras… Axel perdió.

**Axel: Mierda… pero, ambas tienen igual ¿Quién gano?**

**Lucas: Solo hay una solución, hagan trio**

**Axel junto con Facundo y Bonnie: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Toy Chica: Buena idea**

**Bon: Si**

Ambas se levantaron y tomaron a Axel por los brazos, luego de eso se lo comenzaron a llevar a rastras.

**Axel: ¡Chicos! ¡Ayúdenme! **

Max miró a Lucas y ambos se encogieron de hombros, luego de eso Lucas le tiró un condón en la cara a Axel.

**Axel: ¡Hijos de puta!**

Y así finalmente se llevaron a Axel perdiéndose de la vista de todos, obviamente Facundo junto con Bonnie se retiraron del juego y se fueron a planear como asesinarían a Axel por esto.

El juego continuo con el resto de los que quedaron, Max consiguió una buena mano por lo que decidió apostar lo mismo que Axel.

**Max: Saben que… yo también apuesto sexo**

**Lucas: No voy…**

**Mangle: ¡Yo voy!**

**Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Foxy: ¡Hermana!**

**Mangle: Bon dice que es divertido**

**Foxy: ¡En ese caso yo también voy! ¡No dejare que toques a mi hermana!**

Max abrió los ojos sorprendidos y comenzó a rezar porque ambos no tuvieran nada, llego el momento de bajar las cartas.

**Max: Eh… doble pareja…**

**Foxy: ¡Me lleva la!**

**Mangle: ¡Tengo escalera!**

**Max: ¡. . .!**

**Lucas: Tú ganas Mangle**

**Mangle: ¡Genial! ¿Qué debo hacer?**

**Max: ¡Na!-**

Max no llego a terminar de hablar, Lucas lo golpeo con un palo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente sobre la mesa. Luego de eso se aceró a Mangle y comenzó a mostrarle un vídeo con su teléfono. Como era de esperar Mangle al ser tan inocente pensó que no era nada y se llevó a Max arrastrándolo mientras que él… bueno, seguía con dos "X" en sus ojos.

La hora continuo y finalmente le reloj marcó las 6 AM, Lucas bajo sus cartas. Por suerte había recuperado su camisa, mientras que el resto de jugadores había quedado en ropa interior. Axel volvió cojeando y con un buen chichón en la cabeza, seguido de Facundo el cual lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

**Lucas: ¡Chicos! ¡Gané!**

**Axel: Bien hecho nigga**

**Facundo: . . . **

**Axel: ¿Y Mary?**

**Lucas: Perdió una apuesta de sexo**

**Axel: ¿Con quién?**

**Lucas: Mangle**

**Axel: Al menos no perdió contra un hombre**

Luego de esperar unos minutos Max llego al salón, este se cayó al suelo mientras que sus compañeros lo observaban.

**Lucas: ¿Estas bien Mary?**

**Max: No siento nada de la cintura para abajo…**

**Lucas: Uy…**

**Max: ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?...**

**Axel: Te acostumbraras… **

Max se levantó con dificultad y todos se observaron mutuamente, todos habían vuelto a su lugar mientras que ellos seguían en la mesa. Tomaron sus cartas y todos comenzaron celebrar que finalmente había completado la semana.

**Max: ¡Genial!**

**Lucas: ¡No volveremos aquí nunca más!**

**Axel: ¡Bien! Eh chicos… creo que deje mi teléfono en la oficina**

Los otros tres se fueron hacía la oficina dejando a Facundo solo en el salón, este sonrió de manera burlona y se acercó al escenario. Toy Bonnie hizo lo mismo al igual que Toy Chica, los tres observaron a Toy Freddy.

**Toy Freddy: ¿Pasa algo? ¿Chicos?...**

***Mientras tanto en la oficina* **

Axel termino de revisar el escritorio y por fin encontró su teléfono, todos sonrieron mientras se observaban mutuamente.

**Max: Finalmente… esta semana se me hizo eterna… **

**Axel: Mira el lado bueno, nos vamos**

**Lucas: ¡Sep!**

De la nada unos fuertes gritos se escucharon desde el salón. Los tres se observaron mutuamente y salieron corriendo hacía el salón principal, al llegar abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como Toy Freddy se encontraba destrozado, le faltaban los dos brazos y un ojo, además de por poco le habían arrancado la pierna. Facundo se encontraba frotando sus manos junto con Bon y Toy Chica.

**Max: ¿¡QUÉ HAN HECHO!?**

**Axel: ¡EL JEFE NOS MATARA!**

**Lucas: ¡TAN CERCA!...**

La puerta del lugar se abrió, era el jefe el cual venía acompañado de Phoneguy, al parecer habían venido personalmente a felicitar a los cuatro por pasar la semana junto con un pastel. Sin embargo el jefe por poco explota al ver a Toy Freddy casi destruido.

**Jefe: ¿¡QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A TOY FREDDY!?**

**Toy Freddy: No siento el trasero…**

**Facundo: ¡Fuimos nosotros!**

**Los otros tres: ¡. . .!**

**Jefe: ¡TRABAJARAN AQUÍ EL RESTO DE SU VIDA!**

**Axel: E-Espere… podemos negociar… **

**Jefe: ¡No hay nada que negociar!**

**Axel: Bueno… eh… ¡Podemos demandarlo!**

**Jefe: ¡No pueden! ¡Tengo un contrato!**

**Axel: ¡El contrato dice que no puedo demandarlo por caso de muerte! ¡Pero no por violación! Estoy seguro que los padres de los niños les encantara saber que tiene maquinas hambrientas de sexo**

**Jefe: Bien… te escucho**

**Axel: Bien, negociemos… **

Axel se fue con el jefe a la oficina mientras que Max junto con Lucas se quedó con la boca abierta, Phoneguy dejó el pastel en la mesa mientras que se colocó junto a ambos.

**Phoneguy: ¿Q-Qué le paso?...**

Ambos no dijeron nada, solo señalaron a Facundo el cual se estaba besando con Toy Chica en el escenario.

**Phoneguy: Esto les costara caro… **

Luego de esperar media hora Axel salió de la oficina junto con el jefe, ambos se colocaron frente al escenario.

**Axel: Buenas noticias… no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo…**

**Max: ¿Cuánto será?**

**Axel: Un año y medio**

**Lucas: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Max: ¡No tenemos tanto contenido para cubrir un año!**

**Axel: Y deberemos trabajar los fines de semana todo el día, desde el turno en la tarde y en la noche**

**Jefe: También acordamos que con las ganancias de ustedes repararemos a los viejos personajes ¿No es genial?**

**Max: ¿¡Nos quitan la paga y debemos estar aquí un año y medio más!?**

**Lucas: ¡Carajo Facundo!**

Facundo se separó de Toy Chica y bajo del escenario feliz como todo un idiota.

**Facundo: ¿¡No es genial chicos!? ¡Estaremos más tiempo con nuestros amigos!**

Todos miraron a Facundo con una cara de "te mataremos mientras duermes". Luego de eso concordaron en que mañana tendrían que venir todo el jodido día. Menuda suerte tienen… y así nuestros guardias completaron su... casi última noche.


	8. Capítulo 6

**¡Buenas a todos otra vez!**

Manster Kill: **Todos somos idiotas cuando se trata de amor, en eso me incluyo pero bueno. ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

Frankoc74: **Perdónenlo por ser bueno en algo (?) ok no jaja ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo! **

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **Jaja… Tranquila, ese no era el final… para ser sincero si ese hubiera sido el final hubiera quedado decepcionado en el lugar del lector, queremos tener un mejor final por lo que aún queda este capítulo y el siguiente. ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

Hikari no kokoro: **Aún no termino por lo que no te preocupes por eso, aún queda este y el siguiente para terminar. En cuanto a lo de Axel… si, se llevó la mejor noche el bastardo. ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo! **

Hashashin: **Nadie debe confiar en Facundo ¡Es un idiota! es más, sin ven a alguien llamado Facundo quémenle la casa (?) ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

TavoXPX: **¡Nos alegra mucho eso! Realmente el objetivo del Fic era sacarle una risa al menos a una persona y sin embargo a muchos les gusto y la aceptaron… fue increíble para nosotros por lo que gracias por leer y disfruta del capítulo. ¡Saludos! **

**Bueno… antes de comenzar, eh de decir que al anterior capítulo no fue el último. Muchos se confundieron al pensar que completaron la semana. A la historia le quedan dos capítulos más, este y el final que vendrá el sábado… el cual será muy largo. Por lo que puede que sean tres más pero solo si se hace muy largo el último.**

**También es que tenemos planeado hacer dos capítulos extra que serían "Crossover", combinaríamos nuestra historia con otra provocando que sea un extra. Pero solo si están de acuerdo. Dejen su opinión sobre esto en los comentarios. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Saludos! **

**Nota: Al final tienen algo de información que podría interesarles cómo no, léanla si quieren**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¡Guerra de pintura! Y… una… ¿¡Boda!?**

A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esta vez nuestros cuatro guardias se encontraban caminando juntos hacía la pizzería. Facundo se encontraba muy feliz pero en cambio los otros tres solo lo observaban con ganas de matarlo.

**Max: Un jodido año y medio… **

**Lucas: Es una locura **

**Axel: ¿Y no fue una locura lo que hizo Facundo?**

**Facundo: Lo hice por amor**

**Los otros tres: No nos importa marica**

Todos siguieron su camino como siempre hasta llegar a la pizzería, al entrar algo que los sorprendió es que ningún personaje se encontraba en el escenario. El jefe nuevamente los recibió como siempre acercándose a sus empleados.

**Jefe: Buenos días**

**Max: ¿Qué tienen de buenos? **

**Axel: Que podemos ver mejor a Lucas**

**Lucas: ¡Tú cállate!**

Como siempre Lucas le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Axel para que se callara, todos nuevamente centraron su atención en el jefe.

**Facundo: ¿Y los Toy?**

**Jefe: Con el dinero que gano Lucas pudimos pagar reparaciones y mejoras, ahora están mejor que nunca**

**Max: ¿De qué habla?**

Y así como si nada los Toy aparecieron, caminaron desde el pasillo hasta estar junto al jefe. Toy Freddy nuevamente se encontraba como siempre y en cuanto a Bon… bueno, esas mejoras si se notaban.

**Max: ¡Oh dios mío!**

**Facundo: ¡Que pechonalidad!**

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver el nuevo y mejorado "cuerpo" de Toy Bonnie, esta obviamente los miro con indiferencia.

**Axel: No sé si sentirme bien o mal…**

**Lucas: Más de donde agarra ¿No?**

**Axel: Cállate negro**

El jefe nuevamente llamó la atención de los cuatro.

**Jefe: No son los únicos**

**Max: ¿No?**

De la nada salieron los Old y se colocaron al otro lado junto al jefe, todos los Old incluyendo a Foxy se encontraban como nuevos, incluso Bonnie tenía su cara.

**Max: ¿Entonces han reparado a todos los personajes?**

**Jefe: Exacto, de todos modos ahora solo deberán cuidar la pizzería durante el día**

**Axel: Pero no hay ningún niño ni nadie aquí**

**Jefe: No, los fines de semana no abrimos pero deben vigilar de todos modos**

**Los cuatro: ¡Mierda!**

**Jefe: Como sea… suerte con su trabajo**

El jefe los dejo solos y se retiró del lugar, los cuatro solo soltaron un suspiro y se miraron mutuamente los unos a los otros.

**Max: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

**Axel: Bueno… supongo que deberíamos ir a nuestra oficina y…**

Justo cuando Axel estaba a punto de terminar de hablar un grito llamó la atención de los cuatro, dejando de lado a todos los personajes que se encontraban frente a ellos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cueva de los niños.

**?: ¡Suéltame! **

El entrar los cuatro arquearon una ceja al ver como Mangle estaba mordiendo la mano de un chico de cabellos anaranjados y con unos enormes lentes el cual solo estaba intentando liberarse.

Max se acercó a ambos y tomó a Mangle por la cabeza, y así como si nada Mangle soltó la mano de aquel chico. Max solo observo a Mangle con una mirada como si fuera a regañarla.

**Max: ¡Te dije que no muerdas a nadie!**

**Mangle: ¡P-Pero!**

Max solo arqueó una ceja mientras que Mangle lo miraba con ojos de cachorro, como era de esperarse todos los demás se quedaron asombrados al ver como si nada la regañaba.

**?: Gracias…**

Los otros tres se acercaron y los cuatro comenzaron a observar a aquel chico el cual acomodaba sus lentes en el suelo.

**Max: ¿Y tú quién eres?**

**?: Me llamó Fritz**

**Axel: Un momento ¿Tú eres al que despidieron el primer día?**

**Lucas: ¡Perdedor!**

Todos comenzaron a burlarse en su cara pero este solo se levantó del suelo y sonrió de forma burlona.

**Fritz: Pero yo sobreviví a la séptima noche**

**Los cuatro: ¿¡Qué!?**

Los cuatro se quedaron observándolo con la boca y ojos bien abiertos mientras que este solo sonrió de forma amigable.

**Fritz: Pero me despidieron**

**Max: Es cierto, lo ponía la wiki del juego**

**Fritz: ¿Qué juego?**

**Axel: Eh nada, olvídalo**

**Fritz: De todos modos, también soy ingeniero por lo que estaba reparando a Mangle hasta que me mordió **

**Max: Mangle…**

**Mangle: Ya dije que lo sentía**

**Fritz: Bueno… mi trabajo ya termino aquí, nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión chicos**

Aquel chico se fue por el pasillo dejando solo a los cuatro junto con Mangle.

**Max: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Nos ganó con una sola noche!**

**Lucas: Pero nosotros somos profesionales**

**Axel: Cierto, él no hubiera sobrevivido a la estampida**

**Facundo: ¡Exacto! ¡Somos pros! **

**Lucas: Como en call of duty**

**Max: No hay pros en call of duty…**

**Lucas: ¿Entonces que soy?**

**Axel: Un niño rata y lo peor, negro**

**Lucas: ¡Desgraciado!**

Axel salió disparado por el pasillo perseguido por Lucas, Facundo solo sonrió y les siguió el paso pero justo cuando Max iba a ser el último en salir algo hizo que tropezara.

**Max: A-Au… **

Mangle se subió sobre él y comenzó a morder su cabeza como siempre.

**Max: ¿¡Otra vez!?**

**Mangle: Es divertido morder tu cabeza**

**Max: Maldito seas Facundo…**

Luego de que pasaran algunas horas el reloj marcó las 13:30 de la tarde, los cuatro se encontraban sentados en sus lugares en la oficina. Axel se encontraba con unas cartas de póker, Lucas como siempre dormido en su silla, Facundo no estaba pero no hace falta decir porque. En cuanto a Max, él se encontraba en su lugar con una cara de "Vale verga la vida" mientras era mordido por Mangle en la cabeza.

**Max: Esto empieza a ser molesto… **

**Axel: Hazlo con ella… al menos te morderá otra cosa… **

**Max: ¡. . .!**

Axel seguía observando sus cartas sin prestarle mucha atención, sin embargo Max comenzó a toser mientras que Mangle se separó de su cabeza.

**Mangle: ¿Hacer qué?**

**Axel: Lo que hicieron cuando Max perdió en póker**

**Max: ¡Cállate Axel!**

**Axel: No tengo ganas**

**Max: ¡Al menos yo no lo hice con una coneja plana!**

**Axel: ¡Al menos ahora está mejor que Mangle!**

**Max: ¡. . .!**

Max soltó un suspiro mientras que Mangle lo observaba con curiosidad, mientras que Axel volvió con sus cartas. Ambos comenzaban a aburrirse por lo que para entretenerse comenzaron a picar a Lucas.

**Lucas: No jodan… pendejos…**

**Max: Lucas ¡El oso yogui está aquí!**

**Lucas: ¡Ha!**

Lucas se desmayó sobre el escritorio mientras que Max comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que Axel solo sonreía de forma burlona.

**Max: Oh dios… como amo esto**

**Axel: Sin duda alguna… **

Facundo llego luego de unos minutos y observo a Lucas el cual se encontraba inconsciente sobre el escritorio, mientras que Axel junto con Max y Mangle le picaban el rostro.

**Lucas: No oso Yogui… no traigas al abuelo Winnie pooh…**

Axel junto con Max dejaron de picar su cara y se observaron mutuamente.

**Max: Ow… **

**Axel: Joder… no mames**

**Max: Oficialmente Lucas tiene la peor familia del mundo**

Facundo solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su lugar como siempre, Mangle seguía picando la cara de Lucas mientras balbuceaba.

**Axel: Esto es aburrido…**

**Facundo: Bueno chicos, sin me disculpan voy a leer un poco**

Facundo saco una revista con la portada la cual decía "Playboy" luego de eso comenzó a ojear las paginas mientras sonreía, Max solo por curiosidad observa la contratapa de la revista y se encontró con un anunció.

**Max: ¿¡Paintball gratis!?**

Max le arrebato la revista a Facundo y comenzó a leer el anuncio.

**Facundo: ¡Estaba viendo eso!**

**Max: ¡Calla! ¡Axel mira!**

Max tomó la revista y se la pego en la cara a Axel, este solo arqueo una ceja.

**Axel: Se parece a Bon**

**Max: ¿Eh? Oh… eso no ¡Esto!**

Max dio vuelta la revista y Axel observo el anuncio asombrado.

**Axel: ¿¡Paintball gratis los fines de semana!?**

**Max: ¡Podremos ir a matarnos con armas de!**

Lucas rápidamente se recuperó haciendo a un lago a Mangle y observo a sus compañeros.

**Lucas: ¿¡Alguien dijo algo de matarnos con armas!?**

**Max: Armas de pintura, no son de verdad**

**Lucas: Oh… bueno, de todos modos también suena divertido**

Los cuatro asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro alegremente en dirección al a puerta, pero justo antes de poder abrirla una voz detrás de ellos los detuvo congelándolos mientras abrían la puerta.

**Bon: ¿A dónde van?**

Los cuatro voltearon y observaron a la coneja frente a ellos.

**Max: ¡Iremos a una sesión de paintball!**

**Bon: ¿Qué es eso?**

**Axel: Es un juego donde nos matamos unos con los otros con balas de pintura**

**Bon: ¡Eso suena divertido!**

De la nada todos los personajes incluyendo a Springtrap se colocaron frente a ellos y los observaron emocionados.

**Bon: ¿Podemos ir?**

**Max: Por supuesto que… ¡No!**

En cuestión de segundos Max ya se encontraba en el suelo casi al punto de quedar inconsciente con una enorme marca de golpe en la cabeza, Bon por poco lo noquea.

**Bon: ¡Y tienes suerte de que Mangle te quiera porque si no ya estarías en otra vida!**

**Max: E-Entendido… **

**Bon: ¿Alguien más dirá que no?**

Los otros tres comenzaron a silbar mientras que Max finalmente logro levantarse y acomodar sus huesos.

**Max: Pero no podemos sacarlos de la pizzería, el jefe nos mataría**

**Axel: Dijo que debíamos cuidarlos… no dijo que debíamos hacerlo aquí**

**Lucas: Buen punto**

**Facundo: ¡Entonces sí! **

**Max: ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos!**

**Axel: El lugar está un poco lejos, tomaremos el autobús**

Los cuatro salieron del lugar seguidos por todos los personajes del lugar, incluso Puppet junto con Ballons Boy y Golden los acompañaron. Luego de caminar unas calles llegaron a la estación de espera, una señora que se encontraba en una banca abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a todos los personajes junto con los cuatro chicos a su lado esperando el bus.

El bus finalmente llego y los cuatro fueron los primeros en subir, obviamente el conductor arqueo una ceja al ver todos los demás detrás de ellos.

**Conductor: Deberán pagar por cada uno**

**Max: ¿¡Cada uno!? **

**Axel: Veamos… ¿Cuántos somos?**

Los cuatro comenzaron a contar a todos para luego terminar de contarse a ellos mismos.

**Max: Joder… somos dieciséis…**

**Axel: No tengo nada de dinero**

**Facundo: Yo tengo poco**

**Lucas: Yo igual, me quitaron casi todas mis propinas**

**Max: A mí no me miren, ya me que sin dinero desde ayer**

**Axel: Bueno supongo que no podremos ir…**

**Bon: Dejen que yo me encargue **

Bon subió al bus pasando entre los cuatro y tomó por la camisa al conductor, realmente tenía una enorme fuerza.

**Bon: ¡SI no nos llevas te asesinare hicimos con otros guardias para que mueras de manera lenta y dolorosa!**

**Los cuatro: Uh…**

**Conductor: ¿Pagar? No para nada… por favor, pasen que con gusto los llevo… **

Los cuatro comenzaron a observarse los unos a los otros mientras sonreían de forma burlona, el conductor obviamente se encontraba aterrado. Los demás subieron dentro del bus y tomaron asiento, mientras que el resto de pasajeros observaban confundidos a todos.

El viaje comenzó y todos se encontraban sentados junto con alguien, Facundo no tardó en sentarse junto con Toy Chica. Axel se sentó junto a Bon de manera forzada y detrás de ellos se sentaron Max y Lucas los cuales sonreían de forma burlona. En cuanto al resto se sentaron en otros lugares con sus compañeros.

Todos exceptuando a Springtrap el cual se encontraba observando a un niño fijamente al fondo, sonriendo de manera perturbadora, Max al notar esto le grito desde lejos a Springtrap.

**Max: ¡Ya siéntate!**

**Springtrap: ¡No hace falta!**

**Max: Uh… ¿Por qué a él no lo repararon como a los demás?**

**Lucas: Creo que es porque asesina niños**

**Max: Ha… que exagerados, tú haces eso todo el tiempo**

**Lucas: Si… ¡Eh!**

El viaje continúo y todos se encontraban con lo suyo hasta que una señora estaba a punto de bajarse, Freddy se acercó con una sonrisa amable a la señora.

**Freddy: ¿Quiere que la ayude a bajar señora?**

**Señora: ¡Oh! ¡Pero que chico más amable!**

Luego de pocos segundos la señora salió dispara por unas ventanas del bus, así es… Freddy la había arrojado por la ventana con la intención de "Ayudar" a la señora.

**Freddy: ¡De nada! ¿Alguien más quiere que lo ayude a bajar?**

El resto de pasajeros normales solo negó varías veces con la cabeza mientras observaban aterrados a Freddy.

**Max: ¿No deberíamos decirle algo?**

**Lucas: Déjalo… al menos intenta ser amable**

**Axel: Chicos les cambio el lugar**

**Max: Ni lo pienses**

**Lucas: Ni en broma te acepto ese lugar**

**Axel: Púdranse… **

El viaje finalmente llegó a su fin, ellos debían bajar en la última estación. Como era de esperarse al abrirse las puertas todos los pasajeros salieron corriendo mientras gritaban asustados. Los primeros en salir fueron Golden junto con Freddy.

**Freddy: Que groseros…**

**Golden: Si Freddy, son muy groseros**

El resto bajo del bus y al final los cuatro. Los cuatro sonrieron y se dieron vuelta mientras se despedían del conductor, el conducto rápidamente cerró las puertas y acelero perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

**Max: Que sujeto más amable**

**Los otros tres: Si… **

Los cuatro sonrieron y al darse vuelta observaron un enorme establecimiento con un enorme letrero sobre las puertas el cual ponía "Paintball", obviamente los primeros en entrar fueron los cuatro seguidos de los demás.

El entrar fueron recibidos por un empleado en la sala principal, este solo les sonrió a los cuatro mientras que estos lo observaban.

**Empleado: ¿Vienen por el juego verdad?**

**Max: Si… **

**Empleado: Muy bien ¡Hagan sus equipos y los dejaremos pasar al juego! **

**Axel: ¿Equipos?**

**Max: Dividámonos al a mitad**

**Bon: Ustedes dos escojan**

**Max: ¿¡Por qué!?**

**Bon: Son los que más hablan **

**Axel: Bueno… tiene razón, además Lucas y Facundo son malos para elegir**

**Max: Bien… **

Ambos se alejaron del resto y se colocaron frente a ellos, ambos observaron a todos los demás los cuales se encontraban parados frente a ellos.

**Axel: ¡Yo primero!**

**Max: ¡Mierda!**

**Axel: Elijó a… ¡Springtrap!**

**Springtrap: ¡Si señor!**

**Max: Entonces yo escojo a… ¡Toy Freddy!**

**Toy Freddy: Sera un honor servirle **

Springtrap se acercó y se colocó detrás de Axel, mientras que Toy Freddy se acercó a Max, le hizo una reverencia y luego de colocó detrás de él.

**Axel: Ahora…**

Axel trataba de ver a los demás, sin embargo Bon se colocaba frente a él impidiéndole ver.

**Axel: ¿Eh?... ¿Golden?**

Axel recibió un golpe por parte de Bon.

**Axel: ¡Bueno! ¡Bonnie!**

Axel recibió otro golpe en la cara por parte de Bon.

**Axel: ¿Freddy?**

Y así Axel continuo nombrando los nombres de todos los personajes hasta que finalmente se quedó sin nombres.

**Axel: ¡Max!**

**Max: Estoy en el otro equipo anormal…**

**Axel: En ese caso… ¡El chico de la recepción!**

**Empleado: ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Nunca me habían escogido para jugar! ¡Siempre me dejaban último!**

El empleado se acercó corriendo emocionado sin embargo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Bon quedando en el suelo inconsciente.

**Axel: Ow…**

**Bon: ¡Ya elígeme! **

**Axel: ¡Uh! ¡Bien!**

Bon sonrió y se colocó detrás de Axel el cual tenía una cara que decía "Mátenme", mientras que Max solo señalo a Ballons Boy.

**Max: ¡Ven a mi equipo Ballons Boy!**

**BB: ¡Hiiii!**

Y así de la nada Ballons Boy corrió hasta Max con dos granadas en sus manos y se colocó detrás de él.

**Max: ¡Tenemos al chico demolición! **

**BB: ¡Hi!**

Ambos capitanes volvieron a observar al resto frente a ellos y comenzaron a nombrar a los demás.

**Axel: Bonnie**

Bonnie de la nada se colocó una banda roja en la cabeza y corrió hasta llegar a Axel mientras gritaba como todo un buen soldado.

**Max: Mmm… Lucas**

Lucas rompió su camisa con ambas manos y al igual que Bonnie corrió hasta Max gritando como todo un buen soldado listo para el combate.

Y así continuaron nombrado a todos hasta que los equipos ya estaban formados.

**Max: Bueno repasemos… tengo a Lucas… Facundo… Toy Chica, Ballons Boy, Puppet, Toy Freddy y Mangle**

**Axel: Yo tengo a… Golden, Springtrap, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bon y Bonnie**

**Max: ¡Bien! ¡Estamos todos!**

**Axel: ¡Vamos!**

Ambos llamaron al empleado anterior el cual guio a ambos equipos por el enorme establecimiento, luego de entregarles a todas las armas y chalecos de equipo los guiaron nuevamente hasta un enorme escenario de un bosque.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, ambos equipos se separaron por el enorme lugar en dirección contraria, en cuanto sonara una alarma comenzaría el juego. Ambos equipos se colocaron en dos zonas, una muy alejada de la otra.

***Equipo de Max***

Todo el equipo se encontraba en su zona preparándose hasta que finalmente el sonido de la alarma anuncio el comienzo del juego. Max observo a su equipo atentamente para luego comenzar a hablar.

**Max: ¡Bien! ¡Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos!**

**Lucas: ¿Por qué?**

**Max: Si vamos de a dos será más difícil que nos pillen a todos rápidamente**

**Facundo: Buena idea**

**Max: Bien, ahora… yo iré con Puppet**

**Puppet: Recibido capitán**

**Mangle: ¿Por qué no conmigo?**

**Max: Eh… ya sabes, pasamos tiempo juntos en otros momentos y… me agrada Puppet**

**Lucas: Problemas en el paraíso ¿Eh?**

**Max: Ahora por eso iras con Ballons Boy**

**Lucas: ¡Mierda!**

**Max: ¿Ballons Boy?**

**T. Chica: Estaba aquí hace un momento**

**T. Freddy: Eh… chicos… **

Todos observaron desde lejos el centro del lugar, a pesar de ser un bosque en la zona del centro era un lugar llano, Ballons Boy iba corriendo con dos granadas en sus manos mientras gritaba con fuerza.

**BB: ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Max: ¡La el suicida no! ¡Ballons Boy!**

De la nada un disparo de pintura reventó una de las granadas de Ballons Boy provocando que quedara lleno de pintura en el suelo, todos cerraron sus ojos con fuerzas al ver al pobre niño en el suelo derrotado.

**Max: Uy… perdimos al chico demolición**

**Facundo: Genial… gran comienzo… **

**Max: Como sea… iré con Puppet y avanzaremos por la izquierda, Facundo ve con Toy Chica por la derecha… **

**Facundo: ¡Con gusto capitán! **

Y así como si nada rápidamente Facundo tomó la mano de Toy Chica y se fueron por la dirección indicada.

**Max: Bien… como Ballons Boy aplico la del suicida, Lucas tu iras con Mangle**

**Mangle: ¿Por qué el negro?**

**Lucas: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ahora tú!?**

**Max: Tranquila no te hará nada, solo vayan por el medio**

**Lucas: ¡Bien pero te golpeare si me vuelven a decir negro!**

Lucas junto con Mangle se largaron por el medio perdiéndose de la vista de Max y Puppet, luego de eso Max se dio vuelta y observo a Toy Freddy.

**Max: Tú encárgate de cubrir al equipo, sube a una zona alta**

**T. Freddy: ¡Lo tengo! **

**Max: ¡Bien! ¡Puppet!**

**Puppet: ¿Si?**

**Max: ¡A ganar! **

**Puppet: ¡Por el mal! **

**Max: ¡Y por no tener que hacer más Fanservice! **

Ambos tomaron su equipo y se alejaron del lugar mientras que Toy Freddy se colocó en la rama de un árbol comenzando a observar el lugar desde lejos.

***Equipo de Axel***

El equipo de Axel se encontraba en su zona, lo curioso es que en poco tiempo ya se habían montado toda una base con carpas y planos del lugar cosa que a Axel dejo con la boca abierta, en el descuido de Ballons Boy Freddy había aprovechado para dispararle a una de las granas del pobre.

**Axel: Vaya… **

**Bonnie: ¿A que no somos los mejores?**

Axel se encontraba junto con su equipo rodeando una mesa con un mapa del lugar, a pesar de que Axel fuera el líder Bon tomó el mando como si nada, obviamente Axel no cuestionaría a la coneja psicópata.

**Bon: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora lo que haremos será dividirnos en grupos de dos!**

**Bonnie: ¿Para qué?**

**Bon: Freddy vio lo que hacían los del equipo enemigo, no es mala idea separarse **

**Springtrap: Bien iré con Axel**

**Bon: No, iras con Bonnie yo iré con Axel**

**Springtrap: ¡Pero! **

**Bon: ¿Quieres cuestionarme? **

Bon puso su típica mirada asesina cosa que hizo que Springtrap tragara saliva nervioso, todos sabíamos que si alguien cuestionara a Bon lo más probable es que terminara como comida de tiburón.

**Springtrap: Bien, iré con él conejo afeminado**

**Bonnie: ¡Eh!**

**Bon: Yo iré con Axel**

**Axel: ¡. . .!**

**Bon: Foxy tu iras con Chica**

**Foxy: ¡Yaarg! **

Foxy saco una espada típica de un pirata cosa que hizo que todos arquearan una ceja al verlo.

**Bon: Se usan armas de pintura Foxy**

**Foxy: Oh, lo siento**

**Chica: Iremos juntos capitana**

Foxy fue llevado del brazo por chica adentrándose en el bosque, mientras que los demás seguían con el plan. Bonnie se fue junto con Springtrap dejando solo a Bon junto con Axel y Freddy junto con Golden.

**Bon: Bien, tu Golden quédate con Freddy**

**Freddy: ¡Genial! ¡Tío Goldie! **

**Golden: Me cago en la… ya me dejaron con el pendejo**

**Bon: Vamos Axel**

**Axel: Solo no me violes por el camino**

**Bon: Lo pensare… **

**Axel: ¡. . .! **

El equipo se separó al igual que el contrario, ambos equipos ya se encontraban dispersados por el lugar, pronto comenzaría la cacería.

***Equipo Max* **

Max se encontraba avanzando al estilo de película de acción cargando su arma mientras avanzaban con sigilo, al llegar a un lugar observaron un arbusto moviéndose.

**Max: ¡Enemigos!**

**Puppet: ¡Los tenemos!**

Ambos avanzaron y saltaron sobre el arbusto apuntando con sus armas, sin embargo ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver cómo eran Facundo con Toy Chica desvistiéndose.

**Max: ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!?**

**T. Chica: Matar es aburrido, preferimos tener sexo**

**Puppet: ¿¡En medio de un juego de guerra!?**

Facundo junto con Toy Chica arquearon una ceja, tomaron sus armas del suelo y se dispararon uno con el otro.

**Facundo: Estamos fuera**

**Max: ¡Hijos de! ¡Saben que! ¡Púdranse!**

**Puppet: Vámonos **

Ambos salieron del arbusto dejando a aquellos dos con su momento lujurioso y continuaron avanzando.

***Equipo Axel***

Springtrap se encontraba avanzando junto con Bonnie a su lado mientras trataban de conversar para no perder el tiempo.

**Bonnie: Entonces… como somos conejos y somos de la misma empresa ¿Somos primos?**

**Springtrap: No, no soy tu primo**

**Bonnie: Pero somos de la misma empresa y especie**

**Springtrap: Pero eso no… eh… ¡Al diablo contigo!**

Springtrap dejo a Bonnie solo tomando otra dirección distinta a través del bosque.

***Equipo Max***

Lucas se encontraba caminando junto a Mangle, Lucas trataba de ignorar a Mangle la cual seguía hablando sin parar, ya le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza. Un extraño ruido se escuchó en medio del bosque oportunidad que Lucas aprovecho.

**Lucas: ¡Escucho algo! ¡Nos vemos Mangle!**

**Mangle: ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!? **

Lucas salió corriendo por el bosque dejando sola a Mangle, al correr un poco se encontró cara a cara con Springtrap, ambos se quedaron observando fijamente hasta que levantaron sus armas.

**Lucas: ¡Muere!**

**Springtrap: ¡Jódete negro!**

Ambos comenzaron a disparar balas a lo pendejo, lo curioso es que a pesar de estar a escasos metros uno de los otros ninguna bala acertaba por parte de ambos, que mancos de mierda… al final ambos se quedaron sin balas.

**Lucas: ¡Esta mierda no sirve!**

**Springtrap: ¡Concuerdo!**

Ambos lanzaron sus armas al suelo y se miraron mutuamente con odio, obviamente Lucas recordó las técnicas del call of duty por lo que no dudo en abalanzarse contra Springtrap recurriendo al cuerpo a cuerpo.

Luego de una lucha la cual duro solo algunos segundos Springtrap se encontraba sosteniendo del pie a Lucas el cual se encontraba inconsciente y con varias marcas de golpes, Springtrap lo dejo caer al suelo.

Luego de eso Max junto con Puppet llegaron al lugar y vieron sorprendidos la escena, cosa que hizo que Max los mirara a ambos molesto.

**Max: ¡No se puede usar cuerpo a cuerpo pendejos!**

**Springtrap: ¡El empezó! **

**Max: ¡No me importa! ¡Ambos están fuera!**

**Springtrap: ¡Bien! ¡Al diablo este juego para maricas!**

Springtrap tomó del pie a Lucas y se lo llevó arrastrando por el bosque a una banca donde se encontraba Ballons Boy sentado.

***Equipo Axel***

Chica se encontraba avanzando junto con Foxy por un camino del bosque, sin embargo justo cuando iban a continuar avanzando Foxy atrapo a Chica con sus brazos aprisionándola contra un árbol del lugar.

**Foxy: Podríamos simplemente olvidarnos de este tonto juego de niños…**

**Chica: F-Foxy…**

**Foxy: Podríamos jugar a un juego más… adulto… **

Lo que no sabía nadie es que hace tiempo cierta relación había comenzado entre ellos dos por lo que era obvio que algo así pasaría. Ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse de manera apasionada.

***Equipo Max***

Max nuevamente se encontraba avanzando junto con Puppet, estos comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños por lo que se agacharon y comenzaron a avanzar sin que los vieran, al llegar a ocultarse en un arbusto observaron como Foxy se encontraba quitándole la ropa a Chica, obviamente Max sonrió de forma burlona junto con Puppet.

**Max: Huelo a… Fanservice… **

**Puppet: Y del bueno…**

**Max: ¡Es hora! **

Ambos salieron del arbusto y comenzaron a disparar a saco contra la pareja, obviamente ambos terminaron llenos de pintura mientras que los otros comenzaron a celebrar.

**Max: ¡A huevo!**

**Puppet: ¡Reina el mal putas!**

**Max: ¡Abajo el Fanservice!**

Ambos comenzaron a correr por el bosque levantando sus armas mientras gritaban como idiotas, hasta que fueron interrumpidos cuando un disparo por poco le acierta a Puppet. Bonnie salió de la nada y comenzó a dispararles a ambos los cuales se cubrieron detrás de un árbol.

**Bonnie: ¡Ya los tengo donde quería!**

De la nada un disparo de pintura le dio en el brazo a Bonnie, era Toy Freddy el cual los cubría desde lejos, obviamente Bonnie se molestó y lanzo su arma al suelo.

**Bonnie: ¡Este juego es una mierda!**

Bonnie comenzó a caminar por el bosque en dirección a la banca de perdedores mientras que Max junto con Puppet sonrieron mientras le sacaron el pulgar a Toy Freddy desde lejos.

***Equipo Axel***

Axel se encontraba oculto junto con Bon entre unos arbustos y observaron cómo habían eliminado a Bonnie, obviamente esto no se quedaría así.

**Axel: Tienen un campero… **

**Bon: ¿Qué haremos?**

**Axel: ¡Sígueme!**

Axel comenzó a trepar por un árbol hasta que finalmente logro subir, de la nada sacó un francotirador con el comenzó a apuntar a Toy Freddy a lo lejos.

**Bon: ¿De dónde sacaste un francotirador de pintura? **

**Axel: ¿Quién dijo que era de pintura?**

Axel disparo con el rifle y la rama donde se encontraba Toy Freddy cayó junto con él, menudo golpe se había dado pues se escuchó su grito de dolor por todo el escenario.

***Equipo Max***

Mangle se encontraba avanzando por el bosque hasta que por accidente se salió y se encontró con todos los eliminados en la banca de los perdedores, el primero que vio fue a Ballons Boy.

**Mangle: Hola Ballons Boy**

**BB: ¡Hi!**

**Mangle: ¿Qué te paso?**

**BB: ¡Hi! Hi… hi hi hi… **

Ballons Boy saco una granada y se la enseño a Mangle, Mangle solo la tomó y la observo por unos segundos para luego lanzarla por el lugar.

**Mangle: Esas cosas son peligrosas**

La granada cayó justo donde se encontraban Golden junto con Freddy, obviamente ambos al ver la granada abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, hubo un fuerte estallido y luego se escuchó el grito de dolor de ambos. Mangle solo se encogió de hombros pensando que no era nada y se largó por donde vino. Luego de eso Golden junto con Freddy vinieron manchados completamente de pintura y se sentaron junto a los demás.

Mangle avanzo un poco y se encontró con Axel y Bon, al estar detrás le apunto a ambos y sonrió.

**Mangle: ¡Los tengo!**

**Axel: Oh… mierda…**

**Bon: . . . **

**Axel: Oye Mangle… ¿Sabes que el juego consiste en pintar a tus amigos verdad?**

**Mangle: ¿De verdad?**

**Axel: ¡Sí!**

Mangle se largó nuevamente y se encontró con sus otros compañeros, Max junto con Puppet se encontraban ayudando a levantar a Toy Freddy, sin embargo Mangle se acercó y le disparo directo en la cara a Toy Freddy provocando que volviera a caer.

**Max: ¡Mangle! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?**

**Mangle: ¡Axel dijo que el juego es de pintar a tus amigos!**

**Puppet: ¡Axel!**

A lo lejos Axel se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona junto a Bon.

**Axel: ¡El guardia vuelve a vencer!**

**Max: ¡Mierda! ¡Bien! ¡Vamos por ellos!**

Max junto con Puppet y Mangle comenzaron a perseguir a los últimos dos que quedaban del equipo enemigo, luego de seguirlos finalmente los acorralaron y les comenzaron a disparar, por suerte llegaron a cubrirse detrás de un árbol.

**Axel: Mierda… ¡Ya sé!**

**Bon: ¿Eh?**

**Axel: Bon, si ganamos luego de esto tendremos sexo**

**Bon: ¿¡En serio!?**

Bon dejo de cubrirse y salió fuera del árbol, Axel solo se quedó cubriéndose hasta que comenzó a escuchar gritos de dolor, cortes e incluso explosiones, luego de cinco minutos que parecían ser el infierno en persona Axel se asomó a ver y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a los tres que quedaban en el suelo llenos de pintura, con varias heridas e incluso a Mangle la cual le faltaba un brazo.

**Bon: ¡Ganamos!**

**Axel: B-Bien… creo**

Luego de que todos finalmente se recuperaran se reunieron nuevamente en la banca de perdedores, los únicos que seguían intactos eran Axel y Bon.

**Axel: ¡Bueno chicos! ¡La pasamos bien! ¿No?**

Todos observaron a Axel con una cara de "Are you fukin kidding me" mientras que Axel sonreía victorioso junto con Bon, luego de que todos devolvieran el equipo y pudieran limpiarse volvieron a salir del lugar.

**Axel: Bueno… debemos tomar el autobús para volver**

**Max: Bien… vamos, creo que tuve un derrame cerebral por esa golpiza… **

**Lucas: Concuerdo con Mary… **

**Facundo: Yo la pase bien**

Todos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a otra estación, llego finalmente otro autobús, abrió sus puertas y oh… era el mismo conductor de antes, este al verlos intento cerrar las puertas pero Bon las detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

Los cuatro entraron nuevamente y miraron al conductor el los observaba aterrado.

**Max: ¿Tenemos que pagar?**

**Conductor: ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Pasen!**

Comenzó nuevamente el viaje de regreso, algunas personas salieron disparadas por las ventanas por Freddy el cual seguía intentando ser amable.

Llegaron justo a la última estación frente a la pizzería y bajaron como si nada, el conductor al verlos bajar rápidamente aceleró y se perdió de la vista de todos.

**Max: Nos dejó viajar gratis de nuevo**

**Facundo: Es muy buena gente ese hombre**

***Mientras tanto el conductor***

El conductor seguía acelerando a más no poder mientras se notaba que estaba aterrado.

**Conductor: ¡Genial! ¡Algo más me podría salir mal hoy!**

El conducto no se dio cuenta que justo un perro cruzaba la calle y se lo llevó director con el frente del autobús.

**Conductor: No sé ni para que hablo…**

***Volviendo con los cuatro***

Los cuatro entraron nuevamente en la pizzería seguidos de los personajes, el jefe más tarde llego y comenzó a recorrer la pizzería la cual seguía como siempre, al entrar en la oficina observo a sus empleados los cuales se encontraban sentados en sus lugares.

**Max: ¡Hola jefe!**

**Jefe: Parece que tienen todo en orden**

**Axel: Somos buenos en esto**

**Jefe: Muy bien, en ese caso me retiro por hoy**

El jefe nuevamente se volvió a marchar del lugar, sin haberse dado cuenta que todos se habían ido en la tarde a un juego de guerra de pintura. Por el ducto izquierdo salió Bon de la nada y observo a Axel.

**Bon: Creo que me debes algo…**

**Axel: ¡Mierda! ¡Ya nada me salva!**

**Facundo: ¡Esperen! ¡Debo anunciar algo importante!**

**Axel: ¡Gracias Facundo!**

Axel se abrazó a las piernas de Facundo, este solo movió las piernas provocando que Axel cayera al suelo.

**Facundo: Quita pendejo… bien, ¡La noticia es que voy a casarme!**

**Los otros tres: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Facundo: Si ¡Con Toy Chica!**

**Lucas Pero solo la conoces de una semana**

**Facundo: Y la amo…**

Los otros tres se dieron un Facelpam mientras que de la nada todos los personajes entraron en la oficina comenzaron a darle palmadas en la espalda felicitándolo. Exceptuando a Toy Chica la cual se abrazó a Facundo.

**T. Chica: ¡Y lo mejor es que Golden pagara todo!**

**Golden: ¡Sí! ¡Viva! ¿¡EH!?**

**T. Chica: ¡Tú eres el líder aquí por lo que tú nos cuidas a todos!**

**Golden: Pero... Pero… Pero…**

**T. Chica: Pero nada, toma la lista de lo que hay que comprar**

Toy Chica le lanzo una enorme lista a Golden la cual no parecía tener final cosa que por poco le da un infarto a pesar de ya estar muerto.

**Golden: ¡Oh genial! ¿¡Alguien más que quiera casarse!?**

**Bon: Yo**

**Golden: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Bon: Si… con Axel**

**Axel: ¡. . .!**

Axel estaba a punto de decir que no pero Bonnie se colocó detrás de él y le colocó una mano en un hombro, claramente estaría muerto si decía algo.

**T. Chica: ¡Será una boda doble!**

**Bon: ¡Sí! **

**Golden: Me lleva la… **

Max junto con Lucas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas sobre sus asientos mientras que los demás sonreían alegremente a excepción de Axel junto con Golden. Max estaba a punto de burlarse de Axel pero Mangle apareció frente a él de la nada.

**Mangle: ¡Max! ¿¡Por qué nosotros no nos casamos!?**

**Max: ¡. . .! **

**Mangle: ¡Dime! **

**Max: ¡Eh!... soy homosexual **

**Lucas: ¡Mentira! ¡Parece pero miente!**

**Max: ¡Hijo de puta! **

**Mangle: Deberíamos casarnos también**

**Max: ¡Apenas lo hicimos una vez! Espera a la segunda temporada al menos…**

De la nada los cuatro cayeron inconscientes al suelo, Bonnie los había noqueado con un palo golpeándolos en la cabeza por la espalda.

**Golden: ¿Por qué los noqueas?**

**Bonnie: Hay que planear la boda y no quiero que intenten huir**

**Golden: Bien… llévalos a la sala principal **

Y así los cuatro comenzaron a ser arrastrados por los demás mientras cantaban balbuceaban tonterías. Lo que les espera a nuestros pobres guardias…

* * *

**¡Buenas a todos otra vez! En fin… no suelo hablar al final pero de seguro se habrán quedado con una enorme cara de "¿¡WTF!? ¿¡Se van a casar!?" pues… ese sería el final, el próximo capítulo posiblemente sea el fina si no se divide en dos partes. **

**Así que solo quería avisar que para el final tenemos planeado invitar gente, por lo que sí tienen algún guardia de un Fic suyo o un OC de otra historia y quieren que salgan, pueden hacerlo. Solo deben enviar un mensaje con la siguiente información.**

Nombre:

Características Físicas:

Características Mentales (Personalidad):

Con quienes interactuara (Personajes o protagonistas):

**Aunque claro, eso es opcional… de todos modos es solo si quieren pues tienen hasta el sábado para hacerlo, en fin… eso sería todo ¡Saludos y próximamente el final! El cual aseguro… tendrá mucho contenido… **


	9. Final (Parte 1)

**¡Buenas a todos! **

**Comenzamos con la ronda de saludos. **

Ultimate dimentor: **Tú comentario me llego a último momento de actualizar, en cuanto a lo del Fic… nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en cuanto a lo de llegar último o primero no tiene importancia, todos pueden salir siempre y cuando vean la historia tal y como es, eres libre de hacerlo, aún tienes tiempo porque debimos dividir el final, no te preocupes por eso, nos alegrara tenerte si cambias de opinión ¡Saludos!**

Nicole Kawaii: **¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu OC! ¡Al final habrá un aviso sobre el tema de los OC! Te recomiendo leerlo cuando llegues al final del capítulo ¡Saludos!**

Jolix777**: 1- ¡Muchas gracias! 2- Todos lo comprenden Jaja 3- Fue debido a que debo darle ciertos cambios, pronto volverá el proyecto ¡Saludos!**

BioHazard2015: **¡Gracias por dejar tu OC! ¡Al final habrá un aviso respecto al tema! Te recomiendo leerlo ¡Saludos!**

Made in FanFiction: **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos alegra mucho saber que el Fic les ha encantado a todos los que lo siguen! ¡Y también por participar dejando tu OC! ¡Al final habrá un aviso! ¡Te recomiendo leerlo! ¡Saludos!**

frankoc74: **De hecho… será una doble boda, solos dos fueron forzados a casarse jaja… en cuanto a lo del OC, aún no lo hemos recibido, sin embargo no te preocupes, tienes hasta el martes de la próxima semana para enviarlo ¡Saludos!**

MelodyElPanTostado: **¡Muchas gracias por haber seguido nuestro Fic! Se te extrañaba pan tostado :´3 ¡Y muchas gracias por dejar tu OC! ¡Al final como le dije a los demás habrá un aviso sobre eso! Te recomiendo leerlo ¡Saludos!**

tavoXPX:** Así es cabrón una boda (?) ok no jaja, nos alegra que te haya gustado la idea, ya se acerca el final… ¡Saludos!**

Hashashin: **¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Lucas podría aparecer debajo de tu cama en la noche! (?) vale ya… nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el Fic, en cuanto al tipo… joder sí que es un troll… ¡Saludos y nuevamente… cuídate de Lucas!**

Thenicko735:** Vaya… tu comentario sí que nos sorprendió… realmente no esperábamos tanta aceptación por parte del público… realmente estoy muy feliz de haber llevado este proyecto a cabo junto con mis colegas, tus palabras sin duda nos dejaron con muchas ganas de seguir adelante ¡Saludos y cuídate mucho! **

Hikari no kokoro: **Es una pena que el Foxy x Chica no durara mucho… eh… es decir, claro que lo mejor del día fue que Axel no fue violado… para él claro, en cuanto a lo de la boda… venga que ya falta poco ¡Gracias por dejar tu OC! ¡Al final habrá un aviso respecto a eso! ¡Saludos y cuídate! **

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **¡YAY!~ el amor está en al aíre… traigan el desinfectante joder… eh, en cuanto a lo de segunda temporada… parece que tú has notado ese pequeño detalle, eso lo revelaremos al final de la historia ¡Gracias por dejar tu OC! ¡Al final habrá un aviso! Te recomiendo leerlo y mis mejores deseos de nuestra parte ¡Saludos y cuídate mucho! **

**Bueno… hemos tenido ciertas complicaciones… resulta que el capítulo final es demasiado largo, debido al gran contendido que seguimos agregando, obviamente… queremos darles un buen final, por lo que hemos tomado la decisión de dividir el capítulo final en dos partes.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a los invitados… eh de decir que ya están todos anotados, aún estamos planeando cómo será la gran boda por lo que este capítulo se centrara en los preparativos y las despedidas. **

**El final… donde saldrán todos ustedes junto con los personajes de la historia será el siguiente, la historia terminara el día miércoles. Bueno, ya que aclaramos todo esto y nuevamente, me disculpo por no dar todo el capítulo de una, empecemos con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¡Los preparativos! Y… las despedidas más fail de la historia (Final parte 1)**

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados uno a un lado de otro a escasos centímetros, los cuatro se encontraban desplomados sobre la mesa o al menos lo que parecía ser eso. El primero en despertar fue Max, el lugar se encontraba a oscuras por lo que solo distinguía la mesa frente a él.

**Max: ¿Dónde estamos?**

Los otros tres despertaron y comenzaron a observar junto con Max el lugar el cual seguía completamente a oscuras. Obviamente Axel no perdería la oportunidad para molestar a Lucas.

**Axel: ¡Lucas! ¡No te veo!**

**Lucas: Estoy a tu lado pendejo… **

**Axel: ¿Cómo sé que eres el mismo negro?**

Como siempre Lucas le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Axel para que se callara, si… definitivamente era el mismo negro del grupo.

**Axel: Si… es Lucas**

**Max: Ya déjense de tonterías… debemos averiguar dónde estamos**

**Facundo: ¡Ah! ¡Alguien me toco al lado!**

**?: ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!**

Todos observaron al lugar de donde provenía la extraña voz, luego de que sus vistas se acostumbraran observaron a Springtrap el cual se encontraba sentado junto a Facundo.

**Max: ¡Fan de vegetta777!**

**Springtrap: No empieces **

**Max: Perdón… **

Sus vistas finalmente se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y comenzaron a observar los demás asientos. Todos los guardias se encontraban sentados en la mesa la cual parecía ser enorme y redonda.

**Max: ¡Juanito!**

**Phoneguy: ¡Que no me llamo Juanito! Además… estaba hablando por teléfono cuando algo me golpeo por la espalda y termine aquí…**

**Fritz: ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¡Volvemos a vernos!**

**Lucas: ¡Fritz! **

Junto a Fritz y Phoneguy se encontraba un sujeto con una máscara el cual no paraba de temblar y balbucear.

**Facundo: ¿Estas bien?**

**Jeremy: ¿Y-Ya se fueron verdad? ¿Y-Ya no están con nosotros?... **

Y junto a Jeremy finalmente se encontraba el último guardia cruzado de brazos con una mirada seria el cual solo estaba cruzado de brazos con una gorra que decía "Seguridad".

**Axel: ¿Mike?**

**Mike: No estoy aquí por voluntad **

**Axel: Como te envidio… tu tenías puertas bastardo**

Todos comenzaron a observarse los unos a los otros confundidos, nadie sabía realmente porque se encontraban en ese lugar.

**Max: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**?: Nosotros los trajimos idiotas**

De la nada la sala entera se ilumino dejando ver el resto de la mesa la cual era enorme, al parecer era una sala de reuniones o algo por el estilo. En la mesa se encontraban el resto de personajes sentados unos al lado de los otros. La primera en hablar fue Toy Chica.

**T. Chica: Los trajimos aquí para planear la boda**

**Todos los guardias: ¡Mierda!**

**Bonnie: Y como sabíamos que intentarían escapar tuvimos que dejarlos inconscientes…**

**Axel: ¡Eso es!... muy cierto, eres listo conejo**

**Max: Maldita sea… ni siquiera yo y Lucas vamos a casarnos ¿Por qué debemos estar aquí?**

**T. Chica: ¿Son sus amigos no?**

**Lucas: ¿A nosotros nos pueden llamar amigos?**

**Bon: Como sea… comencemos con esto… **

**T. Chica: ¡Bien! ¡Primero! Como sabemos que Golden junto con Puppet son los más adultos y responsables de la pizzería, ellos pagaran todo**

**Puppet junto con Golden: ¡. . .!**

**T. Chica: Aquí tienen todo lo que deben comprar**

Toy Chica les pasó un cuaderno por la mesa a Puppet el cual se encontraba sentado a un lado de Golden, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver todo el dinero que debían invertir en esta boda. Mientras que ellos continuaban leyendo el resto aprovecho para volver a lo suyo. Algunos conversaban con otros, sin embargo los cuatro aprovecharon para perder el tiempo en sus tonterías.

Max sacó su nuevo teléfono celular y comenzó a jugar tetris en él, Facundo solo se quedó observando a Toy Chica con una cara de idiota. Mientras tanto Lucas se quedó dormido en su silla mientras que Axel planeaba un plan de escape en su cabeza.

Finalmente terminaron de leer y finalmente aceptaron, ambos no querían perder el dinero que con años habían juntado, pero tampoco querían perder sus vidas a manos de Toy Bonnie… por lo que no les quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Nuevamente Bon llamó la atención de todos. Los cuatro junto con los guardias y demás personajes centraron su atención en ella junto con Toy Chica.

**T. Chica: Bueno… ahora… Springtrap, tu junto con Lucas se encargaran de la seguridad**

**Lucas: ¡Bien!**

**Springtrap: ¡Equipo del mal!**

Ambos bajaron sus brazos celebrando que les había tocado algo bueno, luego de eso Toy Chica observo a Max.

**T. Chica: Max, tu organizaras el lugar de la boda junto con Foxy**

Max junto con Foxy sonrieron de forma burlona y se levantaron de sus asientos, al darse vuelta Max observo a Lucas el cual se encontraba cruzado de brazos y negando con la cabeza, Bonnie lo mismo solo que con Springtrap. Ambos volvieron a sentarse y observaron a Toy Chica molestos.

**Max: ¿Por qué nosotros?**

**Foxy: ¡Sí!**

**T. Chica: Max, Facundo me contó que tú eres muy bueno con los arreglos en videojuegos, será algo parecido**

Max le dio un golpe a la mesa y observó molesto a Facundo a su lado el cual solo sonreía nervioso, Foxy no conforme con la respuesta observo aún molesto a Toy Chica.

**Foxy: ¿¡Y yo por qué!?**

**T. Chica: Eres bueno arreglando el lugar para fiestas, ayuda a Max**

**Foxy: ¡Mierda!**

Toy Chica esta vez observo a Facundo y luego a Axel.

**T. Chica: Como ustedes son los novios no deberán hacer nada**

**Facundo junto con Axel: ¡Bien!**

**T. Chica: Solo deberán arreglarse**

**Facundo: Lo se amor**

**Axel: ¿¡Arreglarme!? ¡Con suerte me pongo el uniforme de guardia para el trabajo!**

**Bon: Sin peros Axel…**

**Axel: Me lleva la… **

Luego de eso todos continuaron conversando los arreglos para la boda, Bonnie junto con Freddy y Chica tocarían en la fiesta mientras que los demás solo asistirían como invitados. Luego de planear como arreglarían todo lo cual llevo varías horas, finalmente Toy Chica termino de hablar. Aunque poco importo pues todos los guardias se encontraban dormidos en sus asientos.

**T. Chica: ¡USTEDES!**

Todos los guardias se levantaron de golpe, incluyendo Springtrap el cual también había aprovechado para dormirse debido al aburrimiento.

**T. Chica: Bien… ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?**

**Axel: ¡Yo!**

**T. Chica: Habla Axel**

**Axel: ¡La iglesia no permite que las personas se casen con animales ni maquinas! **

**Bon: ¡Yo lo arreglo! **

Bon se levantó de su asiento y se retiró de la habitación dejando a todos confundidos. Ya habían pasado varias horas y todos seguían en sus lugares esperando a que regresara. Algo que llamó la atención de todos es que Facundo salió unos momentos, pero volvió a entrar con los ojos bien abiertos mientras observaba a todos.

**Facundo: ¡Enciendan una tele ya!**

Afortunadamente al final de la sala había una tele vieja pero lo bastante grande en cuanto a pantalla para que todos pudieran ver. Golden tomó un control y encendió la televisión.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como en las noticias mostraban la iglesia del vaticano totalmente en llamas, una reportera se encontraba hablando frente a la escena.

**Reportera: En las últimas horas se ha incendiado la iglesia del vaticano, solo hay dos sobrevivientes… el papá y uno de los seguidores del mismo.**

Detrás de la reportera apareció el que parecía ser el sobreviviente del que hablaba el cual se encontraba totalmente en llamas.

**Seguidor: ¡Dios! ¡Si existes! ¡Apaga el fuego!**

De la nada el pobre sujeto se incendió completamente y comenzó a rodar en el suelo perdiéndose de la vista de la cámara. Luego de eso el papá el cual se encontraba completamente aterrado y con sus ropas un poco quemadas comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

**Papá: ¡A partir de ahora! ¡La iglesia aceptara el casamiento entre animales y maquinas! ¡O ambas!**

**Bon: ¡Bien ahora corta!**

**Reportera: ¡Pero estamos al aire! **

Unos gritos detrás de la cámara comenzaron a oírse y finalmente la cámara cayó al suelo cortando la señal, Golden apago la tele y se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos como todos los demás.

**Max: N-No la hagas enojar Axel…**

**Axel: Estoy jodido… **

Las horas nuevamente pasaron y Bon regreso entrando en la sala con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer se encontraba cubierta con algunas cenizas.

**Bon: ¡Listo! ¡Ya podemos casarnos!**

**Axel: Adiós a mi excusa… **

**T. Chica: ¡Bueno! ¡Mañana iremos de compras! ¡Ustedes también vienen chicos!**

**Los cuatro: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

**Springtrap: Ya se jodieron chicos**

**Max: Saldremos como esqueletos de tanto esperar…**

Todos se fueron de la sala. Los guardias tomaron caminos a sus casas junto con los cuatro a esperar al día siguiente donde deberían ir por las cosas.

***Al día siguiente* **

Los cuatro se encontraban en la puerta de la pizzería esperando a que los demás salieran, aprovecharon el momento para poder conversar entre los cuatro.

**Max: ¡Todo es tu culpa!**

**Facundo: ¿¡Mía!?**

**Max: ¡Sí! ¡Yo ni quería seguir trabajando aquí!**

**Axel: Yo menos… créanme**

**Lucas: Te golpearía si no tuvieras a esa polla defendiéndote**

**Facundo: ¡Qué no la llames polla!**

Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear pero se detuvieron al escuchar las puertas abrirse. Todos los personajes se encontraban vestidos como personas normales cosa que asombro a los cuatro.

**Max: Wou… si no fuera por los colores tan llamativos si se verían completamente normales**

**Bon: Si, el jefe nos dejó salir para organizar la boda**

**Axel: ¿¡El jefe aprobó esto!?**

**Bon: Yo le pregunte amablemente… **

Los cuatro tragaron saliva nerviosos, realmente sabían que Bon de seguro le habría partido un dedo de decirle que no, por lo que simplemente soltaron un leve suspiro a la vez.

**Axel: Como sea… vayamos de una vez**

Los cuatro seguidos de todos los personajes como la última vez caminaron hasta la estación del autobús, para la sorpresa de los cuatro llego el autobús y al abrir las puertas se encontraba el mismo conductor de antes.

**Los cuatro: ¡Hola!**

**Conductor: ¡Ah! ¡Mierda!**

El conductor intento cerrar las puertas pero Bon paro la puertas como antes dejando que los cuatro subieran, obviamente observaron al sujeto con una sonrisa.

**Max: ¡Volvemos a vernos!**

**Conductor: ¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?**

**Axel: ¿Nos llevaría al centro comercial?**

**Conductor: Pero mi ruta no pasa por ese lugar**

Bon se subió y observo al conductor con su mirada asesina, este solo sonrió completamente aterrado y volvió a observar a los cuatro.

**Conductor: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es más, los llevare por lo bien que me caen chicos!**

**Los cuatro: ¡YAY!~**

Todos los personajes junto con los cuatro subieron y comenzaron a buscar un lugar, los otros pasajeros al reconocer a Freddy bueno… digamos que cuando lo vieron de la nada personas se arrojaron por las ventanas del bus, el bus quedo completamente vació solo para ellos.

**Freddy: Parece que todos bajaban aquí tío Goldie**

**Golden: Si Freddy… todos bajaban aquí**

Todos se sentaron como la anterior vez y el viaje comenzó, por suerte el centro comercial no se encontraba muy lejos por lo que en cuestión de minutos finalmente llegaron. El conductor abrió las puertas dejándolos frente a la entrada del enorme centro. Los cuatro voltearon y despidieron al conductor con una sonrisa alegre… aunque el conductor simplemente cerró las puertas y aceleró perdiéndose rápidamente la vista de todos.

**Max: Que sujeto más amable… **

**Axel: Debemos agradecerle algún día lo de los viajes gratis**

**Facundo: Se… **

Los cuatro junto con el resto de personajes entraron en el centro, era un lugar enorme con varios pisos, los lugares se encontraban llenos de personas caminando y observando vidrieras de las tiendas.

**Max: Bien… ¿Qué debemos hacer?**

**T. Chica: Lo primero serían… los trajes**

**Golden: Solo espero que esto valga la pena… **

**Lucas: ¡Esperen!**

**Max: ¡Es cierto! ¡Hay algo que siempre hemos querido hacer!**

Los cuatro se observaron mutuamente con una sonrisa burlona mientras que los demás personajes solo los observaron confundidos.

***Cinco minutos más tarde***

Los cuatro se encontraban dentro de un carrito de compras el cual se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial, el carro finalmente llego y comenzaron a subir a toda velocidad para luego salir disparados en el aire y estrellarse contra una pared.

Seguidos de estos se encontraban en otro carrito de compras Freddy junto con Golden, detrás de estos se encontraban Puppet junto con Ballons Boy y en el último carrito se encontraban Fritz junto con Jeremy y Springtrap. Los guardias habían llegado unos minutos luego de ellos y no dudaron en sumarse a la carrera extrema de los cuatro.

Finalmente todos terminaron estrellándose en la misma pared, aunque poco importo porque todos se levantaron sonriendo como si nada.

**Max: ¡Ganamos! **

**Los otros tres: ¡Sí!**

**Fritz: ¡Empezaron antes que nosotros!**

**Puppet: ¡Al menos quedamos terceros!**

**BB: ¡Hi!~**

**Freddy: ¡Eso fue genial! ¿Verdad tío Goldie?**

**Golden: Admito que me divertí **

A lo lejos los demás observaban con una enorme cara de "WTF" al ver el enorme desastre que habían causado con su "Carrera extrema", obviamente el guardia de seguridad del centro no tardó en llegar.

**Guardia: ¿¡Qué demonios hacen!?**

**Max: ¡Una carrera extrema!**

**Axel: ¿¡Quiere unirse!?**

**Guardia: No me tomes el pelo chico**

Los cuatro sonrieron de forma burlona mientras que le guardia los observaba completamente molesto.

***Cinco minutos más tarde nuevamente***

Nuevamente todos se encontraban como antes recorriendo el primer piso en los carritos a toda velocidad, solo que esta vez el guardia se encontraba en la carrera en uno de los carritos, volvió a repetirse lo mismo, subieron las escaleras eléctricas y todos terminaron estrellándose en la misma pared.

**Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Volvimos a ganar!**

**Guardia: ¡Segundo! **

**Fritz: ¡Oh vamos!**

Todos comenzaron a celebrar chocando las manos incluso el guardia el cual se supone debía parar las tonterías de los cuatro. A lo lejos nuevamente se encontraban observando el resto con una cara de "WTF" aún peor, no podían creer lo que veían.

**Bonnie: ¿¡Qué demonios!?**

**T. Chica: Oficialmente están locos**

**Bon: Uh… yo los traigo**

En cuestión de segundos Bon logro noquear a todos los idiotas incluyendo al guardia del lugar, los coloco a todos dentro de un carrito y comenzó a llevarlos mientras que los demás solo se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

***Una recuperación más tarde***

Todos se encontraban nuevamente reunidos en la puerta de la entrada, Golden le dio dinero a los cuatro para que fueran a comprar los trajes que usarían. En cuanto a los demás esperarían a que volvieran.

**Golden: Recuerden… esto es solo para los trajes**

**Los cuatro: ¡Recibido! **

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por el enorme centro hasta llegar a una tienda la cual era de ropa para niños. Obviamente como los idiotas que eran solo entraron y observaron al vendedor frente a la caja.

**Max: ¿Aquí venden trajes?**

**Vendedor: ¿No leyeron el enorme cartel? Ropa para niños**

**Max: Oh… ¿Entonces venden trajes?**

El vendedor se dio un Facelpam mientras que los cuatro solo lo observaban, luego de eso los echo a los cuatro de una patada dejando que cayeran frente al local.

**Max: ¡Es un pésimo servicio señor! ¡Solo por eso le daré una estrella!**

**Axel: Probemos en otro lugar**

Los cuatro volvieron a levantarse y recorrieron nuevamente el centro comercial, luego de recorrer tiendas un buen rato finalmente llegaron a una tienda, solo que esta era de videojuegos. Aunque como siempre, no miraron y solo entraron.

**Max: ¿Aquí venden trajes?**

**Vendedor: Solo tenemos videojuegos**

**Axel: Bueno… sirve**

***Una compra más tarde***

Los cuatro se encontraban con dos bolsas, una en cada mano mientras sonreían alegremente. Luego de caminar llegaron a donde se encontraban todos los demás esperando.

**Golden: ¿Ya tienen los trajes?**

**Axel: ¡Oh!... eran trajes… ay…**

**Max: Eh… bueno, digamos que tuvimos un pequeños desvió y nos quedamos sin dinero**

**Golden: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pendejos!**

**Axel: Como sea… ¿Nos das más dinero?**

**Golden: Mejor vayamos todos juntos en vez de esperar**

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a seguir a Golden por el lugar, al llegar a los últimos pisos del centro comercial encontraron una enorme tienda de trajes bastante elegantes por lo que todos entraron sin dudarlo.

**Max: Wou…**

**Lucas: Esto es demasiado elegante…**

**Axel: Tu no podrías pagarlo negro**

**Lucas: Tengo más dinero que tú**

**Axel: Porque vienes de la calle rica**

**Lucas: ¡Ya deja los chistes racistas!**

**Facundo: Ya cálmense y dejen de hacer el ridículo **

**Max: Pero son buenos chistes**

**?: Ejem… **

Una voz llamó su atención, al parecer un sujeto bien arreglado se encontraba frente a los cuatro observándolos con curiosidad.

**Sujeto: ¿Qué se les ofrece?**

**Max: Hemos venido a comprar trajes**

**Sujeto: ¡Oh! ¿Podrán pagarlos?**

**Max: Si, de todos modos el sujeto de ahí paga**

**Golden: Vale verga la vida… **

**Sujeto: Muy bien… revisen la tienda y escojan lo que más les guste**

El sujeto se retiró dejando a todos en medio de la enorme tienda, como era de esperar los primeros en comenzar a buscar fueron los cuatro. Luego de que los cuatro rebuscaran por todos los trajes finalmente parecían haber encontrado algo de su gusto por lo que los cuatro se metieron en un probador distinto.

El primero en salir fue Max el cual traía puesto un traje completamente negro, se observó por unos minutos y luego sonrió. El segundo en salir fue Axel el cual traía un traje parecido al de Max solo que en azul oscuro.

**Max: Se supone que tú debes ir de negro**

**Axel: Ni que fuera Lucas**

**Lucas: ¡Te escuche!**

Lucas salió de su probador y observo molesto a Axel, Lucas traía puesto un traje idéntico al de ambos solo que en verde oscuro.

**Lucas: ¡Te dije que dejaras los chistes racistas!**

**Axel: ¡Pero son lo que más ama el público!**

**Max: No olvides que también aman tu Fanservice con Bon**

**Axel: Jódete**

Luego de unos segundos salió Facundo el cual traía puesto un traje rosa oscuro, este solo sonreía de manera confiada mientras que los otros tres solo arquearon una ceja.

**Max: ¿Iras de rosa?**

**Facundo: Es la moda chicos**

**Axel: Te ves como todo un marica**

**Lucas: Sep… **

Luego de esa conversación los cuatro se sentaron en una banca de espera que había en la tienda, los siguientes en entrar a los probadores fueron Bonnie junto con Springtrap, Golden y Freddy.

Luego de varios minutos salieron Springtrap y Bonnie a la vez, ambos se encontraban vestidos con un traje morado.

**Bonnie: ¡Primo!**

**Springtrap: ¡Mierda!**

Golden salió del probador con un traje dorado acorde a su estilo y Freddy salió con uno también acorde a su típico color, así siguieron todos los demás entrando y saliendo con un traje acorde a su color, exceptuando a Ballons Boy junto con Foxy los cuales decidieron usar el típico color negro en sus trajes al igual que los guardias. Todos los hombres se encontraban reunidos en la bancas de esperas cosa que llamó la atención de los cuatro.

**Max: ¿Y las mujeres?**

**Axel: ¿No estaban nadie?**

**Lucas: No que yo recuerde… **

**Facundo: ¡Oh dios mío!**

Facundo señalo al frente y todos observaron a donde señalo, todos a la vez abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como Bon junto con Toy Chica se acercaban con unos vestidos de novia los cuales les quedaban bastante bien, seguidas de Mangle junto con Chica las cuales traían un vestido acorde a sus colores preferidos los cuales las hacían ver mejor que nunca.

**Max: ¡Madre mía!**

**Axel: Me siento tan sucio… **

**Facundo: ¡Amor te ves increíble!**

**Lucas: Mmm… podría considerar lo de salir con un robot… **

Los otros tres arquearon una ceja y observaron a Lucas, este solo los observo con una cara de "¿Qué?".

Luego de eso finalmente Golden tuvo que pagar por todos, aunque todos sabíamos que sería peor el no hacerlo debido a cierta coneja psicópata. Finalmente todos se encontraban fuera de la tienda vestidos con los trajes.

**Max: Debemos aceptar que nos vemos bien**

**Facundo: En especial yo**

Los otros tres observaron a Facundo con los ojos entrecerrados para luego soltar un leve suspiro, sin embargo los cuatro sonrieron de forma burlona y levantaron nuevamente las bolsas que traían antes.

**Max: ¡Tenemos los trajes! ¡Y videojuegos!**

**Lucas: ¡A huevo!**

**T. Chica: ¡No tan rápido! ¡Max, tú debes ir a organizar la boda con Foxy!**

**Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

**T. Chica: Tienen mucho por hacer así que comiencen**

**Max: ¡Vale verga la vida!**

Nuevamente Max junto con Foxy fueron golpeados en la cabeza por Bon quedando inconscientes, todos los demás se fueron del lugar a sus casas exceptuando a Foxy junto con Max los cuales eran arrastrados por Toy Chica y Bon por el centro mientras que ambos cantaban canciones de piratas de manera desafinada.

***Un viaje más tarde***

Finalmente luego de recorrer varias calles siendo arrastrados por las calles llegaron a un enorme salón bastante elegante donde aparentemente se haría la fiesta luego del casamiento, al abrirse las puertas del enorme salón ambos fueron arrojados como si nada dentro provocando que despertaran y se levantaran molestos.

**Max: ¡Yo no accedí a esto!**

**Foxy: ¡Yo tampoco!**

De la nada ambos comenzaron a ver como detrás de Bon salían llamas como si fuera el mismísimo infierno mientras que los observaba con su mirada asesina, sin dudarlo ambos sonrieron llenos de terror y sacaron el pulgar a la vez, luego de eso Bon se calmó y le sonrió amablemente para luego cerrarles la puerta dejándolos en el salón.

**Foxy: Que bueno que no voy a casarme con ella…**

**Max: En eso concuerdo contigo… **

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se observaron por varios segundos sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente Max decidió hablar.

**Max: Voy a ser honesto contigo, no me agradas y por mí ojala te desmantelaran**

**Foxy: ¿¡Por qué!?**

**Max: ¡Me mataste en todos los juegos de la saga! ¡Incluso en el tres me jodiste!**

**Foxy: ¡Es que tú eres malo jugando!**

**Max: ¡Y tú eres un pesado!**

**Foxy: ¡Púdrete!**

**Max: ¡Y tú! Uh… olvídalo, comencemos con esto**

**Foxy: Bien… ¿Qué debemos hacer?**

Ambos voltearon y observaron el enorme salón, al final había un enorme escenario que sería perfecto para la banda de Bonnie, Max sonrió al tener una idea y observo a Foxy.

**Max: Escucha, podemos dividir nuestras tareas**

**Foxy: ¿Cómo?**

**Max: Yo me encargare de las despedidas y la ceremonia… tú de la fiesta en este salón**

**Foxy: Soy bueno con las fiestas**

**Max: ¡Bien! ¡Te veré en un par de horas!**

Ambos asintieron mientras se sonreían mutuamente, luego de eso Max se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta del salón dejando solo a Foxy el cual sonreía mientras observaba el enorme salón.

***Unas horas más tarde***

Max luego de pasar varias horas organizando las despedidas con ciertos contactos además de finalmente haber conseguido un buen lugar para la ceremonia finalmente se encontraba camino al salón mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular.

**Max: ¿Esta noche? Bien… ¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias! **

Max termino la llamada y celebro bajando su brazo, estaba feliz pues no terminaría muerto por Bon. Todos concordaron verse en la tarde en el salón donde Max podría darles las buenas noticias, por lo que al llegar y al abrir las puertas vio a todos los demás parados frente a la puerta observando el salón.

**Max: ¡Chicos! ¡Buenas!... noticias… **

Todos se encontraban con los ojos bien abiertos mientras observaban el salón, Max se colocó junto al resto para observar y quedo igual al ver que el salón se encontraba como si fuera para una fiesta de niños llena de adornos de piratas entre otras cosas mientras que Foxy saltaba en medio celebrando.

**Foxy: ¡YAY!~**

**Max: ¡. . .! ¿¡Pero qué has hecho idiota!?**

**Foxy: ¡Dijiste que querías hacer una fiesta!**

**Max: ¡Una fiesta para celebrar una boda no una fiesta de niños!**

Max se aceró a Foxy y comenzaron a discutir en medio del salón, sin embargo Bon los separo a ambos dándoles un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo con dos enormes "X" en los ojos.

**Max: Ay…**

**Foxy: Esto me recuerda a mis días en el mar…**

**Bon: ¡Ustedes dos par de idiotas! **

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y sonrieron completamente aterrados mientras trataban de calmarla moviendo sus brazos como idiotas.

**Max: ¡Espera!**

**Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Max: ¡No todo está perdido!**

**Bon: ¡Habla de una vez!**

**Max: ¡Ya tengo las despedidas y la boda lista! **

**Bon: ¿De verdad?**

**Max: ¡S-Si! ¡Además aun quedan algunas horas antes de las despedidas! ¡S-Solo debemos quitarlos adornos de niños y organizar la comida!**

**Bon: Uh… bien, pero más te vale que sea una buena fiesta**

Max suspiro aliviado y se acercó a todos los demás junto con Foxy, colocándose ambos frente a los demás.

**Max: ¡Bien! ¡Los hombres deberán reunirse hoy en el puerto de la ciudad a las 21:00 PM! ¡Nos vamos de barcos y putas! **

**Los otros tres: ¡Vamos!**

**Todos los guardias: ¡Se! **

**Personajes hombres: ¡Buena!**

**Freddy: ¿Qué son las putas tío Goldie?**

**Golden: Eh… son amigas Freddy… **

**Max: En cuanto a las mujeres, irán a un club privado solo para ustedes con cierto… "entretenimiento" no lo diré en voz alta**

**T. Chica: ¿Por qué no?**

**Max: Estamos en calificación K, tenemos ciertos límites… pero supongo que la mayoría ya entendió **

Todos aceptaron la idea de Max y finalmente se largaron del salón dejando finalmente a Max junto con Foxy.

**Max: Bien… nos salvamos por ahora… **

**Foxy: Al menos… ¿Podemos dejar los payasos?**

**Max: Eh… si déjalos… podrían ser buen entretenimiento**

**Foxy: ¡YAY!~**

***Unas horas más tarde***

Las horas pasaron y finalmente luego de un largo rato finalmente habían logrado dejar el salón lo suficientemente bien para una fiesta decente. Ambos sonrieron y salieron del salón tomando camino a la grandiosa despedida que tenían planeada.

Al llegar los otros tres ya se encontraban ahí junto con los demás personajes hombres y los guardias esperando en la entrada del puerto. Max al llegar finalmente se reunió con sus compañeros.

**Facundo: Hasta que llegas**

**Max: No me culpes… si no terminaba esa maldita fiesta la novia de Axel me mataría… **

**Axel: ¡Eh!**

**Max: Bien… futura esposa**

**Axel: Eso es peor… **

**Lucas: ¿Qué importa? ¡Finalmente iremos de putas! **

**Max: Como siempre has querido… **

Comenzó a acercarse de la nada un enorme yate el cual termino en el puerto para que todos pudieran subir, los otros tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos mientras que Max solo sonrió.

**Facundo: ¿Cómo conseguiste algo como esto?**

**Max: ¡Oh! Es que Golden paga**

**Golden: ¡Mierda! ¡Vale verga ser el mayor!**

**Max: ¡Todos abordo!**

Todos comenzaron a subir al yate exceptuando a Lucas y Axel los cuales justo antes de poder subir fueron noqueados con un golpe en la cabeza, Max asomo la vista desde el yate y observo como eran arrastrados por Bon y Toy Chica.

**Max: ¿Qué demonios?**

**Facundo: Déjalos, de seguro estarán bien**

**Max: Bueno… ¡Qué comience la Party hard!**

Todos comenzaron a celebrar mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen y el yate se alejaba del puerto nuevamente.

***Mientras tanto Axel y Lucas***

Axel junto con Lucas finalmente despertaron y se encontraba detrás de lo que parecía ser un enorme telón rojo, cosa que confundió a ambos.

**Lucas: ¿¡Y el barco y las putas!?**

**Axel: Ya cállate, debemos averiguar dónde estamos**

De la nada el telón se abrió dejando ver a todas las mujeres, rápidamente ambos se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en la despedida de ellas.

**Axel: ¿WTF?**

**Bon: ¡Comiencen a bailar!**

**Lucas: Oh dios mío… por fin mi sueño… ¡Se cumple!**

Como si no fuera nada raro para Lucas, Lucas saltó colocándose casi al borde del escenario y rompió su camisa comenzando a bailar como toda una… es decir un stripper profesional cosa que hizo que Axel abriera los ojos sorprendido. Sin embargo solo se encogió de hombros y se colocó a su lado comenzando a bailar, solo que el a diferencia de Lucas comenzó a hacer el baile del robot moviendo sus brazos como si fuera uno.

**Bon: Bueno… mejor que nada**

Ambos seguían bailando en el escenario mientras que una lluvia de billetes comenzaba a caer sobre ellos.

***Mientras tanto Max y Facundo***

El yate ya se encontraba navegando por el mar, Facundo junto con Max se encontraban recostados uno al lado del otro sobre unas sillas plegables descansando tranquilamente. Springtrap junto con los demás guardias se encontraban sentados frente a una barra de bebidas hablando como si nada… en cuanto a los personajes… bueno, Ballons Boy se encontraba en el suelo rodando al ritmo de la música sobre sí mismo mientras que todos los demás gritaban su nombre.

**Max: Uh… esto es vida**

**Facundo: Brindemos por mi casamiento**

**Max: Claro… **

Max se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la barra donde saludo al resto de guardias, luego de eso observo a Mike.

**Max: ¿Trajiste la Coca verdad?**

**Mike: ¡Claro! ¡Sirvete!**

Max pidió dos bebidas y cuando se le fueron entregadas volvió a su silla y se recostó sobre la misma, luego le entrego la bebida a Facundo y ambos chocaron sus vasos celebrando por la futura boda. Sin embargo luego de tomar un sorbo de la bebida, ambos comenzaron a ver todo de distintos colores mientras que sus ojos parecían tener los colores del arcoíris.

De la nada ambos se levantaron y como si fuera normal para ambos comenzaron a bailar la canción de "Me Me Me" igual que las bailarinas del vídeo, lo peor de todos es que lo hacían sobre la piscina del yate y no se caían al agua cosa que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

**Jeremy: Mike…**

**Mike: ¿S-Si?...**

**Jeremy: ¿Qué acabas de darle a esos dos?**

**Mike: Me pidieron Coca…**

**Jeremy: Mike… se refería a la Coca-Cola… **

**Mike: Uy… chicos… resulta que se la puse a todas las bebidas que tomamos al entrar aquí**

**Los demás guardias: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Mike: Eh… **

Mike no llego a terminar de hablar, los ojos los cuales tenían ambos idiotas bailando sobre la piscina adornaron los ojos de Mike y el resto de los que se encontraban en la barra, no tardaron en unirse a los otros dos comenzando a bailar igual que ellos sin caerse al agua. Cosa que dejo a todos los personajes con cara de "WTF".

***Mientras tanto Axel y Lucas***

Ya había pasado un buen rato, Lucas seguía bailando como todo un profesional… lo peor de todo es que ahora se encontraba en ropa interior sobre el escenario bailando mientras que Axel, bueno… él se encontraba sentado a un lado del escenario tomando un poco de agua de una botella. Bon se acercó a Axel y arqueo una ceja.

**Bon: ¿Por qué no sigues bailando?**

**Axel: Estoy en mi descanso… **

Axel continuo bebiendo, algo que llamó la atención de Bon es que Axel se encontraba sentado a un lado de dos maletines llenos de dinero.

**Bon: ¿Y eso?**

**Axel: Mangle no paro de lanzarme dinero mientras bailaba **

Todas observaron a Mangle la cual sonreía y aplaudía feliz como si nada, cosa que a todas las dejo con la boca abierta.

**T. Chica: Incluso luego de hacerlo con aquel otro guardia sigue siendo muy inocente**

**Chica: Si… **

**Mangle: Pero fue muy divertido**

Todas se dieron un Facelpam mientras que Mangle solo seguía aplaudiendo, Lucas de la nada comenzó a bailar alrededor de un caño como toda una profesional mientras que Axel seguía descansando.

***Volviendo con Max y Facundo***

La fiesta se había vuelto un completo desastre, Ballons Boy seguía girando en el suelo a toda velocidad mientras que algunos seguían gritando su nombre. Mientras que Bonnie junto con Foxy se habían sentado sobre una mesa y se habían comenzado a besar estando bajo los efectos de la droga… lo peor de todo es que Freddy también estando bajo los efectos les tomó una foto y la publico en todas sus redes sociales.

Mientras que Springtrap junto con todos los demás guardias seguían bailando la canción de "Me Me Me" sobre el agua de la piscina como si nada, aunque claro… la canción solo sonaba en sus cabezas. Golden junto con Toy Freddy se sentaron en los asientos frente a la barra y comenzaron a contarle historias absurdas al mesero el cual estrellaba su cabeza contra la barra con la esperanza de que se callaran, o al menos llegar a quedar inconsciente, lo que pasara primero.

La fiesta era un descontrol total, sin embargo luego de una hora así finalmente el efecto se les paso a todos, todos los que se encontraban bailando sobre la piscina cayeron al agua provocando que todos quedaran mojados. Ballons Boy giro tanto que finalmente salió disparado chocando contra la mesa donde se encontraban Foxy y Bonnie noqueando a los dos. Freddy por suerte al salir del efecto se encontraba grabando todo con su celular, al ver lo que grabo comenzó a matarse de risa. Mientras que a Golden y Toy Freddy al pasarse el efecto se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban abrazados y se separaron rápidamente.

Max junto con los demás salieron de la piscina y observaron molestos a todos buscando a Mike, sin embargo este no se encontraba con ninguno de ellos.

**Max: ¿Y Mike?**

**Facundo: ¿No estaba contigo?**

**Fritz: Que extraño…**

**Jeremy: Chicos… **

Jeremy señalo la cabina a lo lejos sobre la cubierta del yate, ahí se encontraba Mike aún bajo los efectos tomando el timón, a su lado se encontraba el capitán inconsciente cosa que hizo que todos gritaran aterrados.

***Mientras tanto Axel y Lucas* **

Axel se encontraba saliendo del escenario junto con Lucas los cuales portaban en sus manos dos maletines llenos de dinero el cual habían ganado con sus grandiosos bailes.

Todas las chicas también comenzaron a caminar junto a ellos saliendo del lugar, sin embargo todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver un enorme yate estrellado en la calle de en frente, todos los demás comenzaron a bajar del barco completamente aturdidos. Finalmente el último en bajar fue Max el cual observo molesto a Mike.

**Max: ¡Mike! ¿¡Qué mierda!? ¡Te dije Coca-Cola no Cocaína! **

**Mike: ¡Debiste ser más claro!**

**Max: ¿¡Cómo demonios manejas un barco por tantas calles!?**

**Mike: ¡El Mike drogado tiene sus habilidades!**

Todos los demás se dieron un Facelpam mientras que Axel junto con Lucas y la demás finalmente llegaron con todos.

**Axel: ¿Qué mierda han hecho?**

**Max: ¡Mike estrelló el yate!**

**Mike: ¡Qué fue el Mike drogado! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hace ese idiota!**

**Max: ¡Pero si eres tú mismo!**

**Facundo: Da igual… esa despedida fue una estafa, ni siquiera hubo putas**

**Max: Bonnie cuenta como una**

**Bonnie: ¡Hijo de!**

**Lucas: ¡Esperen!**

**Todos los demás: ¿Mmm?**

**Lucas: La despedida no está completa aún**

**Max: ¿De qué hablas?**

**Lucas: Las reglas de las despedidas es que los novios terminen teniendo sexo con una persona distinta **

**Max: ¿Qué mierda?...**

**Facundo: En ese caso… **

Facundo se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Mangle, aunque Max de la nada apareció frente a él y extendió su mano deteniéndolo.

**Max: Ni lo pienses… **

**Facundo: Oh… en ese caso Chica**

**Foxy: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ella es mía!**

**Chica: ¡Sí! ¡Foxy y yo nos amamos!**

De la nada un sonido de notificación apareció en el celular de los cuatro, a su vez sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al ver la foto que había publicado Freddy en sus muros de Facebook.

**Max: ¡Oh dios mío!**

**Axel: ¡A la! ¡10.000 likes en una hora! ¡Tiempo record!**

Chica le arrebato el teléfono a Facundo y al ver la foto observo molesta a Foxy.

**Chica: ¿¡Me engañas con Bonnie!?**

**Foxy: ¡Estaba drogado!**

**Chica: ¡Vámonos Facundo! **

Y así como si nada Chica tomó la mano de Facundo y comenzó a llevárselo en dirección al club del que acababan de salir, obviamente Toy Chica al ver esto se molestó.

**T. Chica: ¡Con que teniendo sexo con mi hermana eh! ¡Pos yo lo tendré con tu amigo!**

Y así como si nada Toy Chica tomó la mano de Axel y comenzó a llevárselo contra su voluntad hacía el club al igual que hizo Chica con Facundo.

**Max: Menudo par de pendejos… **

**Bon: ¿¡Y yo qué!?**

**Max: Tu no jodas… llevas teniendo sexo en esta historia más que todos nosotros juntos**

**Foxy: No pudo creer que me haya hecho eso…**

**Lucas: Parece que tu espada no es tan larga como dicen…**

**Todos los guardias: ¡Oooooooh! **

**Springtrap: Eso debió doler**

**BB: ¡Hi!~**

**Max: Como sea… quiero descansar… fue una noche muy larga**

**Lucas: Concuerdo**

Y así Lucas junto con Max se largaron del lugar con el resto, dejando disfrutar sus "Despedidas" a sus compañeros, mañana sería el gran día.

* * *

**Y bueno… eso sería la parte uno del final… de hecho, no teníamos planeado separarlo en dos partes pero debido a que si no los separábamos quedaría muy largo hemos decido dividirlo en dos partes. Ahora un anuncio importante… dirigido más que nada a los que dejaron sus OC.**

**Ya tenemos a todos los OC anotados y listos para salir en el próximo capítulo, ahora tenemos un pequeño problema y es que no encontramos el modo de crear situaciones para todos… al principio pensamos que serían 4 e… improvisaríamos como siempre hacemos pero… resulta que recibimos 10 en total… una completa locura.**

**Por lo que quería pedirles a todos los que dejaron sus OC, que dejen preguntas o temas de conversación que les harían a los personajes con los que interactuaran (Ya están anotados también junto con la información de los OC), esto sería para poder crear situaciones con los invitados y crear un capítulo con mucho más contenido para el final (El cual tiene bastante contenido ya solo) en fin… solo eso. Esto es opcional pero sería de gran ayuda… si no, bueno… somos buenos para improvisar, ya veremos cómo lo haremos.**

**En fin… el próximo miércoles definitivo se viene el final de la historia, y también les daremos algunos avisos que de seguro les gustaran al final del último capítulo ¡Saludos! **


	10. Final (Parte 2)

**¡Buenas a todos!**

**Comenzamos con la ronda de saludos como siempre: **

Hashashin: **Joder… menuda pelea más intensa… ¡Genial! Eh… bueno, aquí finalmente llega la boda xD ¡Saludos!**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **¡Gracias por enviarnos las preguntas y tu OC! ¡Realmente apreciamos todo el apoyo que le has dado la historia! en cuanto a lo de las preguntas, serán respondidas a lo largo del capítulo ¡Saludos y disfruta el final!**

Elias Uzumaki123:** ¡Lo lamento pero no pudimos sacarte en el final! Debido a que no nos enviaste la información necesaria, espero que nos perdones por ese detalle ¡Saludos!**

tavoXPX: **¡Gracias por enviarnos tus OC colega! Sin duda alguna fueron interesantes, en cuanto a lo de que se casa… bueno ¡Saludos y disfruta el final!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **¡Nos alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Me disculpo pero!… no pudimos meter a tu OC, sin embargo tenemos un buen plan para él en un futuro… si me lo permitieras me gustaría poder sacarlo en la segunda temporada pero solo si tú nos dejas claro ¡Saludos y disfruta el final!**

BioHazard2015: **¡Gracias por participar del final! ¡En cuanto a lo de las preguntas! ¡Bueno, hemos decidio meterte sin necesidad de las preguntas! ¡Espero que disfrutes del capítulo y Saludos!**

thenicko735: **¡Jaja! ¡Nos alegra mucho el gran apoyo de tu parte! ¡Tus reviews nos han encantado y esperamos que disfrutes del final! ¡De seguro te alegrara leer la última parte por lo que no te entretengo más! ¡Saludos!**

JolixOMG: **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Realmente tenemos muy buenos seguidores y eso nos alegra bastante! ¡Disfruta del final y saludos!**

Julie-Abril: **¡Gracias por participar! ¡Espero que disfrutes de la aparición de tu OC y el final de la historia! ¡Por cierto! ¡Tus dibujos son muy buenos! ¡Sigue así! ¡Saludos y disfruta la historia!**

Estrella de Lapislazuli: **¡Gracias hermanita! Eh no creo que llegues al punto de llorar pero esperamos al menos sacarte una risa ¡Saludos y disfruta el final!**

agelacarol79677: **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Esperamos que te guste el final! ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no kokoro: **Eso de ayudar a Axel nos ayudó bastante para crear uno de los escapes ¡Gracias por enviarnos a Alex! ¡Saludos y disfruta el final!**

DemonSoul13: **Bueno… para eso deberán leer la última parte, al principio no diré mucho sobre eso… ¡En fin! ¡Saludos y disfruta el final!**

**Bueno, finalmente hemos llegado al final… eh de decir que cuando comenzamos esto no teníamos pensado tanto éxito… fue impresionante la aceptación que obtuvo nuestra historia por lo que hablo por mi parte y la de mi colega en decir que estamos agradecidos. **

**Lo mejor de todo esto es que cumplimos todo lo que queríamos, nos invitaron a otra historia… pudimos invitar gente a la nuestra… e incluso llegamos a las primeras páginas con otras grandes historias. En fin… ¡Disfruten el final!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ¡El peor boda de la historia! (Final parte 2)**

El gran día finalmente había llegado, Axel junto con Max y Lucas se encontraban cruzados de brazos frente a la puerta de la pizzería. Los tres se observaban impacientes esperando a que Facundo llegara.

**Max: Otra vez…**

**Lucas: El pendejo ni en su boda llega puntual**

**Axel: Bueno chicos… no habrá boda… lo intentamos**

Axel comenzó a caminar pero justo Facundo llego con su traje completamente mal arreglado, la camisa se encontraba abierta y el saco estaba mal puesto, además de que tenía el cierre de sus pantalones abajo.

**Axel: ¡Mierda!**

**Facundo: ¡Ya llegué chicos! ¡Vamos!**

**Max: Primero súbete el cierre**

**Facundo: Oh cierto…**

Facundo se subió el cierre de sus pantalones y observo a los otros tres los cuales le devolvían la mirada.

**Max: ¿Y cómo llegamos?**

**Axel: Podemos robar un auto**

Lucas le dio un golpe en la cabeza y luego observo a los otros dos.

**Lucas: No sean pendejos, pediremos un aventón **

**Los otros tres: Bien…**

Lucas se acercó a la calle que daba a la pizzería e hizo la seña de aventón a un auto en el cual venía una señora con sus dos hijos menores, Lucas se acercó a la ventanilla y sonrió amablemente. Pero la señora pensó que esa sonrisa significaba "Baja del auto o voy a robarte, violarte y comerme tus hijos"

**Lucas: ¿Nos daría un aventón?**

**Señora: ¡Ah! ¡Quédate el auto pero no me mates! ¡Abajo niños!**

La señora bajo del auto junto con los niños y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad alejándose de Lucas el cual solo se quedó con una cara de vale verga la vida.

**Señora: ¡Corran niños o se comerá sus almas!**

**Axel: ¡Eso es! ¡Corran!... bien hecho Lucas fue un gran robo**

**Lucas: Hijo de puta… **

**Axel: Y luego yo soy el racista negro… **

**Lucas: Vale verga la vida…**

**Max: Bueno, tenemos auto ¿Quién maneja?**

**Axel: ¡Yo!**

**Facundo: ¿Tienes licencia?**

**Axel: ¿Quién de nosotros tiene licencia Facundo? La licencia no servirá cuando estemos dos metros bajo tierra por no asistir**

**Facundo: Buen punto…**

Los cuatro entraron en el auto y Axel tomó el volante para luego observar a sus compañeros.

**Axel: Chicos ¿Al estilo normal o al estilo GTA?**

**Max: ¡Llegamos media hora tarde! ¡Estilo GTA!**

**Axel: ¡Tú lo pediste!**

Axel acelero a toda velocidad mientras que Facundo y Lucas, comenzaron a gritar.

***Cinco personas atropelladas, dos mascotas muertas y una parada para comer helado más tarde***

Luego de un viaje a lo GTA finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la iglesia, tratando de aparcar se estrellaron contra un auto blanco bastante elegante.

Max junto con Lucas, bajaron por un lado y por poco vomitan, luego de eso Lucas observo a Max.

**Lucas: No vuelvas a pedirle que maneje**

**Max: Nunca más…**

Facundo junto con Axel se bajaron por el otro lado y observaron a sus dos compañeros en el suelo a punto de vomitar.

**Facundo: A que bebes… que parece que nunca jugaron GTA**

**Lucas: ¿De quién es el auto blanco?**

**Axel: Que importa, llegamos y estamos vivos**

**Max: De milagro… **

Los cuatro ya se encontraban como si nada, Facundo seguía comiendo el helado que compraron anteriormente cosa que llamó la atención de los otros tres.

**Max: ¿Cómo es que no se te cayó el helado?**

**Facundo: Ni yo lo sé…**

**Lucas: Entremos antes de que la coneja nos mate**

Los cuatro entraron por las enormes puertas al salón principal de la iglesia, todos los demás se encontraban hablando entre si hasta que los cuatro llamarón la atención de todos en el lugar.

**Axel: ¿De quién es el auto blanco?**

El sacerdote que se encontraba alejado en el altar levanto la mano mientras que los cuatro lo observaron.

**Axel: A porque nos estrellamos contra su parachoques **

**Sacerdote: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Hijos de Jesucristo! ¡Primero una boda entre animales y ahora esto!**

**Facundo: Para tu información amamos a nuestras esposas**

**Axel: Habla por ti pendejo… yo ya me hubiera si Bonnie no me estuviera apuntando con ese francotirador**

A lo lejos se encontraba Bonnie entre unas mesas apuntando con un francotirador esperando a que Axel hiciera un movimiento para poder disparar. Mientras tanto Bon se acercó a los cuatro y los miro seriamente.

**Bon: Reciban a los invitados y no arruinen nada**

**Axel: ¿Nosotros cuando hemos arruinado algo?**

**Max: Ejem… la iglesia de monjas**

**Axel: ¡Ya te dije que no sabía que esa monja era menor!**

**Lucas: ¡Cualquiera se daba cuenta!**

**Axel: No no no… todo es culpa de Facundo**

**Facundo: ¿¡Por qué mi culpa!? ¡Tú la incendiaste!**

**Axel: ¡Pero tú tiraste el mechero!**

**Bon: ¡Concéntrense o los prendo fuego a ustedes!**

**Axel: Lucas es inmune, es negro**

**Lucas: ¡Maldito racista!**

**Axel: Díselo a la señora que se lanzó del auto**

**Lucas: Maldita sociedad racista, todos es culpa de Obama… desde que se hizo presidente el racismo aumento **

**Bon: ¡Ya! ¡Solo hagan su trabajo!**

**Los cuatro: Pero no nos pagan…**

**Bon: ¡Otra palabra y les pago a golpes!**

**Max: ¿Me pueden pagar por adelantado?**

Y así Max recibió un golpe directo en la cara quedando por poco inconsciente sobre el suelo, los otros tres observaron aterrados a Bon.

**Bon: ¿Alguien más quiere el pago por adelantado?**

**Los otros tres: No… No…**

Los tres levantaron a Max el cual finalmente se recuperó y se colocaron a un lado de la puerta con una sonrisa amable pero bastante perturbadora. De la nada una pelota Voleibol entro rodando, aparentemente tenía cara ¡Era Wilson!

**Max: ¡Wilson!**

**Wilson: . . .**

**Max: ¿Y cómo te trata la vida?**

**Wilson: . . .**

**Max: ¡Chicos miren! ¡Volvió Wilson!**

**Axel: ¿Sobrevivió al incendio?**

**Lucas: Es inmortal… es Wilson**

**Wilson: . . .**

**Max: ¿¡Chicos escucharon!? ¡Wilson ya es todo un hombre de negocios!**

**Los otros: ¡Buena Wilson!**

**Max: Adelante… pasa**

Wilson comenzó a rodar pero justo antes de que pudiera irse Axel se acercó y lo detuvo. Axel comenzó a hablar en voz baja con Wilson.

**Axel: Wilson ¿Trajiste el francotirador?**

**Wilson: . . . **

Wilson de la nada apareció con un francotirador al lado.

**Axel: No aún no lo saques Wilson, espera a que el sacerdote diga si acepto ser el esposo de Bon y le disparas entre los ojos**

**Wilson: . . .**

Desapareció el francotirador como si nada y Wilson comenzó a rodar nuevamente por el lugar, nuevamente los cuatro se quedaron nuevamente en la entrada con la misma sonrisa.

Un señor en entro en el lugar y Lucas le sonrió amablemente.

**Lucas: ¿Me permite el abrigo señor?**

**Señor: ¡Ah! ¡Este negro me quiere robar el abrigo!**

**Lucas: ¡Pero solo le pedí el abrigo señor!**

**Señor: ¡Toma todo lo que tengo pero no me mates!**

El señor le arrojo su abrigo junto con la billetera, sus tarjetas de crédito y las llaves de su auto, incluso hasta las fotos de sus hijos y salió de la iglesia.

**Lucas: Vale verga ser negro ¿¡Saben que!? ¡Qué atienda un blanquito! **

**Axel: ¿Alguien me llamó?**

**Lucas: ¡Tú toma los abrigos! ¡Y no te robes ninguno! **

**Axel: ¿Yo? Para nada…**

Max junto con Facundo, arquearon una ceja y se observaron mutuamente.

**Max: Esto es mala idea, mejor traigo un cartel**

**Facundo: Si… **

Max se alejó por unos momentos y volvió con un cartel el cual decía "Si quiere conservar su abrigo no se lo dé a Axel", luego de eso otro sujeto entro y Axel lo recibió.

**Axel: ¿Me permite su abrigo señor?**

**Sujeto: Oh… que amable**

El sujeto el entrego el abrigo a Axel y continuo su camino hasta toparse con aquel cartel que colocó Max, luego de eso pronuncio mierda en voz baja y luego observo la entrada, Axel volvió a entrar en la iglesia con dinero en sus manos.

**Sujeto: Vale verga la vida… **

Luego de eso los cuatro nuevamente se colocaron en la puerta y esta vez entro una chica, es alta… tenía el cabello rizado castaño y unos ojos cafés claro. Esta se acercó a los cuatro, pero Max al verla se desmayó.

**Axel: ¡Julie! **

**Julie: ¡Axel!**

**Los otros dos: ¿La conoces?**

**Axel: ¡Sí! ¡Es mi madrina! ¡La conozco hace cinco minutos!**

**Los otros dos: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Julie: ¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?**

Julie señalo a Max el cual temblando en el suelo mientras se aferraba a sus piernas.

**Axel: ¡Oh! Es que una vez cuando pequeño entro en una convención furry y era para mayores de edad… **

**Julie: Oh… **

**Axel: Como sea, ponte cómoda**

**Julie: ¡Claro! **

Y así la chica se retiró por donde vino, Max finalmente logró recuperar la conciencia y se levantó del suelo. Luego de eso sacó su teléfono y comenzó a observar los reviews, luego se acercó a Axel y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

**Max: Axel… según la autora del personaje se vuelve loca cuando hay chocolate**

**Axel: Oh… mierda…**

La chica que anteriormente entro comenzó a olfatear y luego observo a Axel con una sonrisa. Luego de eso se abalanzó contra Axel.

**Axel: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Necesito esa barra para convencer a Bon de no tener sexo en la luna de miel!**

La chica se levantó comiendo la barra de chocolate y luego de eso Axel se levantó con todo su traje desgarrado y desordenado.

**Max: Uy… arruinaste tu traje Axel**

**Axel: Uh no importa… ¡Golden otro traje!**

**Golden: ¡Hijo de pu!-**

***Una compra más tarde***

Axel volvió a la iglesia solo que esta vez vestía con un traje negro idéntico al de Max, Max solo se acercó y lo observo confundido.

**Max: Ahora si pareces el novio… pero nos vemos iguales**

**Axel: ¡Yo lo arreglo!**

Axel sacó otra barra de chocolate y como paso anteriormente Julie se le abalanzó, su traje nuevamente se encontraba en mal estado como antes.

**Axel: ¡Golden! ¡Otro traje!**

**Golden: ¡La puta que te! **

***Otra compra de traje y otra parada para comer helado más tarde***

Golden entro junto con Axel con un helado mientras conversaban.

**Axel: Te dije que te haría sentir mejor**

**Golden: Tenias razón…**

Axel volvió junto con los otros tres que seguían esperando a los demás invitados junto a la puerta, nuevamente los cuatro se colocaron uno junto a otro esperando al siguiente invitado.

Esta vez entró una chica de cabellos castaños casi al punto de ser negro, de piel blanca casi morena y joven de la misma edad que los cuatro.

**?: H-Hola… **

**Axel: Hola, te haré unas preguntas**

**?: Está bien…**

**Axel: Nombre**

**?: Laili Murtons**

**Axel: ¿Alguna historia?**

**Laili: Si… has tocado mi robótico corazón**

**Axel: ¿Cantidad de reviews? **

**Laili: 374… **

**Los cuatro: ¿¡Qué!?**

Los cuatro comenzaron a toser mientras que luego la observaron.

**Axel: ¿De qué es tu historia?**

**Laili: Romance**

**Los cuatro: Oh… eso explica todo**

**Max: ¿En tu historia Bonnie es homosexual?**

**Laili: No…**

**Max: Oh, aquí si…**

**Bonnie: ¡Eh! **

**Max: Bueno… no es tan homosexual…**

**Axel: Mentira**

Springtrap se acercó a los cuatro mientras era abrazado por Julie, era la primera vez que lo veían aterrado.

**Springtrap: Chicos ayúdenme, está loca no me suelta**

**Max: Axel…**

Axel lanzó una barra de chocolate y como era de esperarse de todo adicto al chocolate salió disparada en dirección a él.

**Springtrap: Gracias… eh… ¿¡Sobrina!?**

**Los cuatro: ¿¡Sobrina!?**

**Laili: ¿Vincent?**

**Springtrap: ¡Mi sobrina!**

**Los cuatro: ¿Tenías una sobrina?**

**Springtrap: Si ¿No les conté?**

**Lucas: No pendejo**

**Max: ¿Alguien más de tu familia que hayas invitado? **

De la nada entro un chico por la puerta el cual parecía tener bastante fuerza.

**?: ¡Llego el puto hermano de Vincent!**

**Springtrap: ¿¡Por qué él!? ¿¡Laili lo invitaste!?**

**Laili: El insistió en venir**

**Springtrap: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Oh cierto, los niños**

**?: ¿Pensaste que te salvarías de tu hermano Kane?**

**Springtrap: Como sea… solo pasen… **

La familia de Springtrap estaba a punto de ir al salón principal de la boda, sin embargo Laili se detuvo y se acercó a los cuatro.

**Laili: Esperen… tengo unas preguntas de parte de mi creadora**

**Los cuatro: Uh… bueno**

**Laili: Primero para Axel y Facundo ¿Pensaron que al entrar a trabajar ahí terminarían casándose?**

**Facundo: No lo pensé… pero me alegra haber encontrado el amor**

**Axel: Habla por ti, yo me hubiera ido si Bonnie no estuviera apuntándome…**

**Laili: Oh bien… ¿Qué piensan de tener hijos?**

**Axel: ¡Ni lo pensaría!**

**Max: Oh por cierto Axel, Bon está embarazada**

**Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Lucas: ¿No te lo dijo? Por eso quería casarse**

De la nada se empezó a escuchar un pitido típico de las máquinas de hospital cuando alguien muere, Axel se encontraba en el suelo sin pulso.

**Springtrap: ¡Despejen! **

Springtrap sacó unos desfibriladores y rápidamente los coloco sobre el pecho de Axel provocando que volviera a la vida. Axel comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

**Springtrap: Axel ¡Vive pendejo!**

**Axel: No quiero vivir si Bon está embarazada… solo dios sabe qué cosa horrenda saldrá de ahí **

**Max: Ay no seas marica… era una broma**

**Axel: ¡Casi me matan!**

**Springtrap: Corrección, te mataron por tres segundos**

**Lucas: ¿Qué viste Axel?**

**Axel: Era todos oscuro… como el negro de Lucas**

**Lucas: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te golpearía si no estuvieras en estado crítico! **

**Facundo: Eh Laili… de todos modos no podemos tener hijos, son maquinas**

**Axel: ¡Pero nos ahorramos en condones!**

**Max: Pero existe la adopción**

Nuevamente el pitido de cuando muere alguien se volvió a escuchar, Axel se encontraba nuevamente muerto en el suelo.

**Max: Uy…**

**Facundo: Bien hecho Max**

**Springtrap: ¡Despejen otra vez!**

Nuevamente Springtrap volvió a intentar revivirlo pero esta vez no lograba despertar.

**Springtrap: ¡Chicos no lo recupero! ¡Creo que ya la palmo!**

**Max: ¡Mierda! ¡Si se muere nos mata la novia!**

**Lucas: ¡Revive! ¡No puedes morir sin haber jugado con la PS4! ¡Despierta o nos quedaremos con tus cosas!**

**Axel: No… toques… mis cosas negro de mierda**

Axel de la nada se levantó mientras que todos abrían los ojos asombrados.

**Lucas: Nunca estuve tan feliz de que me dijeras negro…**

**Axel: ¿Alguna vez estuviste feliz?**

**Lucas: Buen punto… **

Luego de eso Springtrap junto con su familia entraron en el salón principal de la iglesia nuevamente, los cuatro finalmente se colocaron otra vez junto a la puerta.

Luego de eso entro un chico alto, con un cabello hasta los hombros. Era un poco parecido a Axel, este se acercó y comenzó a hablar en una voz profunda e intimidante.

**?: Hola**

**Axel: Oh dios mío el primo del terminator **

**?: ¿Eh?**

**Max: ¡Esa voz! ¡Nos quiere pegar! ¡Seguridad!**

Luego de eso Lucas se abalanzó con el chico y lo dejo inmovilizado en el suelo.

**?: ¡Esperen! ¡Me invitaron! ¡Me llamo Alex! ¡Alex Redforest! **

Todos centraron su atención en Springtrap a lo lejos, este solo se encogió de hombros.

**Springtrap: Yo solo invite a mi sobrina, mi hermano no debería estar aquí**

**Kane: ¡Jódete!**

**Springtrap: Uh…**

**Max: ¿¡Entonces quién lo invito!?**

**BB: ¡Hi!**

**Max: ¿En serio?**

**BB: ¡Hi! ¡Hi!**

**Max: ¡Oh! Entonces no es peligroso, pasa**

Lucas se levantó dejando libre al chico, este se levantó junto a él limpiándose el polvo del suelo. Luego de eso observo a Facundo.

**Alex: Por cierto, te ves como un marica con ese traje rosa**

**Facundo: ¿¡Y eso por qué!?**

**Alex: Soy sincero**

**Los otros tres: Te lo dijimos**

**Facundo: ¡Ay! ¡Ustedes que saben de moda!**

El chico les saludo con la mano y paso al salón principal con los demás, los cuatro nuevamente se pusieron a esperar. Luego de eso una chica baja de cabellos color negro y lo más llamativo, dos ojos de distinto color uno verde y uno azul.

**?: H-Hola… **

**Facundo: Tiene los ojos de distinto color… es rara…**

**Axel: Oh vamos… ¿Y nosotros somos los más normales del mundo? Tenemos un idiota que le gusta besar pollas**

**Facundo: ¡Eh!**

**Axel: Un negro que se ofende si le dicen negro**

**Lucas: ¡Eh!**

**Axel: Un pendejo que no pudo tener sexo más de una vez con zorra**

**Max: ¡Eh!**

**Axel: Y un idiota que no para de tener sexo con una coneja y tiene la afeminado de su hermano apuntándome**

**Bonnie: ¡Eh!**

**Los cuatro: ¡Bienvenida!**

**?: Gracias… me llamo Melody… pero antes ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?**

**Axel: Claro ¿Con quién?**

**Melody: Con ustedes tres… menos Lucas**

**Lucas: ¿¡Es por qué soy negro!?**

**Axel: Invite al oso Yogui**

Y como siempre, Lucas cayó inconsciente al suelo comenzando a balbucear. Melody se acercó a los tres y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

**Melody: ¿Puedo secuestrar a Lucas?**

**Axel: Depende ¿Lo quieres para tener sexo con él o para venderlo en África como esclavo?**

**Melody: Un poco de ambas…**

**Axel: No puedes la primera pero por un módico precio puedes hacerlo**

Axel sacó una tarjeta la cual ponía "Chocolate blanco y negro, strippers profesionales" y se la entregó a la chica, obviamente de Max y Facundo solo se quedaron en plan de "WTF".

**Axel: Lucas tiene el espartano, el bombero, el astronauta y el tío violador**

**Melody: ¿Y tú que tienes?**

**Axel: El robot, la conga del pamthon Freddy, el paso lunar y el magikarp pero ese te cuesta el doble**

**Melody: Wou…**

**Max: Eh… si puedes, pero después de la boda**

**Melody: ¡Genial!**

Melody se retiró hacía el salón principal del lugar, Max junto con Facundo observaron a Axel con una cara de "¿En serio?".

**Max: ¿Va enserio?**

**Axel: ¿Qué? Ganamos 100 dólares la hora**

**Facundo: ¡Hijo de puta!**

**Max: Gana lo mismo que nosotros y sin riesgo**

**Facundo: ¿Deberíamos despertarlo?**

**Axel: Neh… déjalo**

Los otros tres se quedaron nuevamente esperando, al poco tiempo Lucas recupero el conocimiento y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Axel. Luego continuaron esperando hasta que entro otra invitada. A diferencia de las demás, esta venía vestida de manera más informal que el resto.

Traía una gorra que decía "Yolo time" mientras que vestía con una camisa apretada morada y unos jeans rotos, junto con unos converse negros. Esta chica solo se acercó a los cuatro y los saludó.

**?: Hola**

**Los cuatro: No mames… **

**?: Me llamo Nicole, fui invitada**

**Axel: ¿Quién?...**

**Lucas: ¡Pasa! No es necesario decir más**

**Nicole: Esta bien… **

La chica conocida como Nicole comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón mientras que Lucas aprovecho la oportunidad para "apreciar" la vista.

**Lucas: Al fin algo bueno llega a este lugar…**

**Max: No tienes oportunidad… eres negro**

**Axel: Pero tiene a Melody**

**Facundo: Al fin harás Fanservice**

**Lucas: ¡Me niego! **

**Max: Oso Yogui**

Nuevamente se escuchó el pitido de muerto, Lucas se encontraba en el suelo con dos "X" en los ojos. Los otros tres sonrieron de forma burlona. Luego de eso los otros tres comenzaron a esperar dejando a Lucas en el suelo.

Al poco rato llego un dragón en cuatro patas, no era muy grande pero estaba construido por partes robóticas pintadas de rojo. Los otros tres se quedaron con una cara de "No mames" mientras lo observaban.

**?: ¡H-Hola! **

El dragón escupió con fuerza al parecer era un estornudo, lo que sorprendió a todos es que el dragón escupió una ráfaga de llamas que quemo el trasero de Facundo. Facundo salió corriendo por el salón.

**Springtrap: ¡Todos intenten apagarlo!**

De la nada todos los personajes fueron corriendo y comenzaron a pisotearle el trasero con fuerza hasta que finalmente se apagó el fuego.

**Facundo: ¡Ah! ¡Mi culo! ¡Mi hermoso y sensual culo! No me podré sentar por una semana…**

**T. Freddy: ¡A huevo!**

Max junto con Axel observaron al dragón el cual sonrió nervioso.

**?: Lo siento… me llamo Draco**

**Max: Pareces agradable, venga entra**

**Draco: ¡Gracias!**

**Max: ¡Pero no quemes nada!**

**Draco: Esta bien ¿Tienen comida?**

**Axel: Si… a la derecha**

**Draco: ¡Gracias chicos! **

El dragón entro en el salón y camino a la derecha directo a la mesa de comida, mientras tanto Max junto con Axel se quedaron escuchando.

**Draco: ¡Un pan que no está negro! ¡Esta doradito!**

Ambos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al oír un estornudo (Cada vez que estornuda libera una llamarada de fuego).

**Draco: Oh… **

**Max: Pobre dragón…**

Luego de eso finalmente Lucas se recuperó y se levantó, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Max y mientras que su querida polla le arreglaba el culo a Facundo los otros tres siguieron esperando hasta que llego un… ¿¡Un Pony!?

Un pony que parecía sacado de la serie MLP, un pegaso de color rojo con alas negras y cola blanca, su cara estaba cubierta con un cráneo de una vaca del estilo del desierto y sus ojos eran completamente negros, junto a él venía un pony que estaba hecho de madera a su lado el cual parecía hablar con él.

**?: Saludos**

**Lucas: ¡Un pony! **

Lucas comenzó a reír mientras rodeaba al pony señalándolo, soltaba puras carcajadas mientras lo observaba, hasta que el pony le dio un fuerte golpe con sus cascos traseros y lo mando a volar por la puerta de donde vino, llego hasta la calle del fuerte golpe.

**Max: ¡Llego hasta la calle!**

**Axel: ¡Punto para el Pony!**

**?: Me disculpo por haber pateado a su amigo**

Los otros dos observaron al pony de madera el cual respondía por el pony rojo el cual solo los observaba con esa mirada penetrante.

**Max: No pasa nada, se lo merecía**

**Axel: Si… por negro**

**?: Mi nombre es Everfree y fui invitado por…**

**Max: No importa, esa patada a Lucas fue épica, pasa**

**Everfree: Gracias… por cierto ¿No han visto a un dragón que escupe fuego?**

**Axel: Si esta… sufriendo**

Otros estornudo se escuchó desde el salón y luego los gritos del dragón.

**Draco: ¡Me cago en todo!**

**Max: Uy…**

**Everfree: Gracias…**

El pony entró en la sala en busca del dragón o… hacer cosas que Pony, que importa. Lucas volvió entrar con restos de vidrio en su espalda.

**Max: ¿Estas bien?**

**Lucas: Si estoy bien, el auto del sacerdote paro mi caída**

**Sacerdote: ¡Me cago en Moisés y los siete apóstoles! **

Facundo finalmente regreso y los cuatro nuevamente se colocaron a esperar, en eso entro un sujeto que parecía tener más de 20 años, vestía con una gorra de pandillero junto con unos pantalones negros, obviamente los cuatro no tardaron en hablar.

**Max: ¡Oh dios mío un pandillero!**

**Facundo: ¡Viene a robar!**

**Axel: ¡El único que roba aquí soy yo! ¡Springtrap seguridad!**

***Mientras tanto Springtrap***

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Springtrap se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas junto a sus familiares con una cara de no me importa mientras que Laili le hablaba.

**Laili: ¿Por qué mataste esos niños? ¿No ves que está mal? ¿Qué pensarían mis padres?**

En la mente de Springtrap.

**Laili: Bla bla bla… matar niños… bla bla bla… niños muertos… bla bla bla…**

**Springtrap: Me pregunto si podre invitar algún niño…**

***Volviendo con los guardias***

El sujeto se acercó a los cuatro los cuales estaban a punto de abalanzarse contra él, sin embargo los saludó como si nada.

**?: ¡Hola chicos!**

**Facundo: ¡A él!**

Los cuatro se abalanzaron contra él, sin embargo en el suelo los cuatro ya se encontraban en el suelo aturdidos.

**Axel: Uso… sus poderes de pandillero…**

**?: Idiotas soy yo**

**Max: No… conocemos a ningún… pandillero**

**?: ¿Eh? ¡Oh!... ¡Soy el chico que conocieron en su turno! **

**Los cuatro: ¿Eh?**

**?: ¡Soy Hubert! **

**Axel: ¡Oh! ¡Amigo! ¡Ven dame un abrazo!**

Axel se levantó y lo abrazo como si fuera un viejo amigo, en medio del abrazo Axel aprovecho para intentar quitar su billetera.

**Hubert: Devuélvela Axel**

**Axel: Oh…**

Axel dejo la billetera en su lugar y Hubert les sonrió a los cuatro.

**Hubert: No hay nada que se me escape**

**Axel: Si claro…**

Hubert se retiró al salón principal y Axel sonrió de forma burlona mientras guardaba una tarjeta de crédito y una licencia de conducir.

**Max: ¿Se la vas a devolver?**

**Axel: ¿Lucas dejara de ser negro?**

**Lucas: ¡Puta!**

Los cuatro nuevamente volvieron a sus lugares esperando a los siguientes invitados, entro por la puerta un chico alto de cabello largo hasta la mitad del cuello, de piel azabache y vestimenta urbana. Este se acercó a los chicos y les sonrió.

**?: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Me llamo Vladimir Scott!**

**Los cuatro: ¡Oh! ¿¡Eres familiar de Scott Cawthon!?**

**Vlad: No**

**Lucas: Menos mal… odio a ese sujeto**

**Los otros tres: Bienvenido**

El chico entro al salón principal dejando a los cuatro nuevamente esperando en la puerta, cuando pensaron que ya habían terminado justo entro el jefe por la puerta acompañado de su esposa y sus dos hijos. Springtrap rápidamente llego con los cuatro.

**Springtrap: ¡Genial jefe! ¡Trajo a sus hijos!**

**Jefe: No Springtrap sin matar a mis hijos…**

**Springtrap: Solo un poquito…**

**Jefe: No**

**Springtrap: Oh… vale verga la vida**

**Facundo: Pero tu estas muerto**

**Springtrap: Entonces vale verga la muerte**

**?: ¡Te escuche! **

La parca entro por la puerta principal, si así es… era la parca en persona la cual miraba molesto a Springtrap.

**Axel: ¡Muerte!**

**Muerte: ¡Axel!**

**Max: ¿Tú lo invitaste?**

**Axel: ¿Por qué no? Somos buenos amigos**

**Muerte: Si, me envió un montón de monjas a cambio de dinero**

**Lucas: ¡Pensé que fue un accidente!**

**Axel: Eh… si, un accidente… por cierto ¿Puedes matar a Bon Muerte?**

**Muerte: Wou Wou Wou… el que hace milagros es dios, no yo**

**Axel: Había que intentarlo… supongo que dependeré de Wilson**

**Muerte: Bueno, de todos modos gracias por la invitación… por cierto tú y tus amigos tienen una reservación VIP en el infierno**

**Los cuatro: ¡Vamos!**

**Muerte: Junto a la playa**

**Lucas: ¡Por fin podré usar esa Bikini que siempre quise!**

**Los otros tres: ¡Ni se te ocurra!**

La muerte junto con Springtrap y la familia del jefe se retiraron dejando a los cuatro frente a frente con el jefe.

**Jefe: ¡Chicos buenas noticias!**

**Los cuatro: ¿Eh?**

**Jefe: Debido a la gran suma de dinero de Lucas, hicimos las versiones robot de los Cupcake**

**Los cuatro: ¿De verdad?**

De la nada dos chicas aparentemente de menor edad entraron por la puerta y se colocaron junto al Jefe, Max a diferencia de los otros tres al parecer unos arcoíris salieron de sus ojos.

**Max: ¡Que monas! Creo que dejare a Mangle…**

**Lucas: Max, no seas pedófilo**

**Max: Al menos las adoptare**

**Jefe: No, son de la pizzería**

**Max: Oh… siempre que encuentro algo bueno me lo quitan…**

El jefe junto con los Cupcakes entraron en el salón principal, todos los invitados tomaron asientos… finalmente la boda iba a comenzar.

Los cuatro entraron en el salón y observaron como todos los invitados se encontraba con ropa informal, los cuatro se observaron mutuamente.

**Max: Nadie vino con traje, solo nosotros**

**Lucas: ¡Entonces yo también!**

Lucas coloco sus manos sobre su traje y rompió como si nada la parte superior dejando su pecho al descubierto, algunas chicas comenzaron a sangrar por la nariz mientras que los personajes comenzaron a lanzar dinero recordando la despedida.

Luego de eso Springtrap se acercó y le coloco una camisa a Lucas la cual decía "Seguridad".

**Springtrap: Como segundo guardia te debes ver bien**

**Lucas: Oh…**

**Melody: Lo hubieran dejado sin camisa**

Lucas junto con Springtrap se colocaron en las puertas del lugar para vigilar, Max se sentó entre Mike y Wilson en la segunda banca, Mientras que los novios se colocaron justo antes de llegar al pasillo largo para comenzar la caminata.

**Bon: ¡Pon la música Puppet!**

**Puppet: ¡Recibido!**

Puppet colocó un disco en una grabadora que conectaba a los amplificadores del lugar, sin embargo la típica de música de boda sonó la melodía de la caja de Puppet, todos se quedaron con cara de "WTF" exceptuando a Jeremy el cual se encontraba con una máscara temblando en su lugar.

**Bon: ¡Puppet!**

**Puppet: ¡Pero es buena música!**

La música que suena cuando Puppet sale de la caja comenzó a sonar. Jeremy grito de terror y se desmayó en su lugar dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos, Max giro su cabeza y observo a Puppet.

**Max: ¡Puppet! ¡Hiciste que Jeremy se desmayara! **

**Puppet: ¡Perdón! ¡Pero es buena música!**

**Bon: ¡Me tienes harta!**

Bon se acercó a donde se encontraba Puppet y luego de una golpiza llena de violencia excesiva la cual todos presenciaron sorprendidos. Puppet ya se encontraba con la cabeza dentro de la grabadora.

**Bon: ¿Ha alguien más le gusta la música de Puppet?**

**Todos: No no…**

**Max: Es peor que el reguetón **

**Axel: Si… horrible**

**Bon: Eso quería oír… pongan la música de verdad ahora**

**Puppet: ¡Oblígame!**

***Otra golpiza más tarde***

Todos se quedaron con los bien abiertos debido a la violenta golpiza y lo peor de todo, la grabadora ya no estaba.

**Max: ¿Y la grabadora?**

**Bon: Pon la música Puppet**

Puppet abrió la boca y la típica música de boda comenzó a sonar por todos lados en la iglesia, Bon fue la primera en salir acompañada por Bonnie, al llegar al altar Bon se quedó en el sin embargo Bonnie salió corriendo. Luego de eso salió Toy Chica la cual camino junto con Toy Freddy el cual era su padrino, al llegar se colocó en el altar y Toy Freddy a un lado del mismo.

Luego salió Facundo acompañado de Chica, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como la parte del trasero de Facundo se encontraba abierta dejando ver sus nalgas, todos gritaron llenos de terror hasta que llego al altar y se dio vuelta.

**Sacerdote: No casare a nadie hasta que arreglen eso…**

**Golden: ¡No pienso pagar otro traje!**

***Una golpiza por parte de Bon más tarde***

Golden se encontraba en su asiento en la primera banda a la derecha, Ballons Boy lo picaba tratando de despertarlo pero se encontraba con varias marcas de golpes.

**Golden: No sé si me duele más el cuerpo o la billetera…**

Bon le arrebato la billetera a Golden y se la entregó a Max, obviamente Max la miro confundido.

**Bon: ¡Tu iras a comprar!**

**Max: ¡Uh! ¡Mierda!**

**Bonnie: ¡Yo te acompaño para vigilar que no te escapes!**

**Max: Pero debes vigilar**

Axel ya se encontraba en una de las ventanas colocando un pie fuera.

**Bonnie: ¡Tú vienes con nosotros Axel!**

**Axel: Uh… **

**Max: Pero estrellamos nuestro auto robado**

**Bon: Usaran el del sacerdote**

**Sacerdote: ¡Pero!**

**Bon: ¿Quieres terminar como Puppet?**

**Sacerdote: Llévenselo hijos míos **

El sacerdote les entregó las llaves de su vehículo, Axel junto con Max y Bonnie salieron de la iglesia y se subieron el coche para comenzar el viaje.

**Axel: Yo manejo chicos**

**Max: Genial… **

**Bonnie: Bueno vamos**

**Axel: Bueno chicos ¿GTA o normal?**

**Max: GTA con un poco de música**

Max encendió la radio del vehículo y comenzó a sonar la canción "What is love", los tres comenzaron a mover su cabeza mientras que Axel conducía como un psicópata atropellando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

**Bonnie: La estoy pasando bien chicos… **

**Max: Entonces… ¿Podrías bajar el arma?**

**Bonnie: Bien, pero si se alejan de mí les disparo**

***Una compra más tarde***

Todos se encontraban en la iglesia esperando el regreso de los tres para poder continuar con la boda, todos se quedaron de piedra al ver como el auto del sacerdote se encontraba metido en medio de la iglesia y los tres se bajaban como si nada.

**Max: ¡Volvimos! **

**Sacerdote: ¡Mi auto! ¿¡Cómo en el nombre de dios meten un auto adentro una iglesia!?**

**Axel: Con el poder del señor**

**Sacerdote: ¿En serio?**

**Bonnie: No… solo rompimos una pared**

**Sacerdote: ¡La santa María que los pario!**

Facundo se cambió y nuevamente se repitió la escena de Facundo caminando con Chica a su lado, Julie se encontraba avanzando junto a Axel, lo curioso de todo esto es que Bonnie se encontraba detrás de él apuntándole con un arma.

Al llegar Axel se colocó en el altar frente a Bon mientras que Facundo se colocó frente a Toy chica, Puppet cerró la boca y la música dejo de escucharse. El sacerdote abrió la biblia y comenzó a hablar.

**Sacerdote: Bien… comencemos con la palabra del señor para que esta boda salga bien… todo comenzó cuando dios creo el mundo…**

***Una hora de palabras interminables más tarde***

**Sacerdote: Y así terminamos el prólogo…**

**Axel: Ay… en nombre del señor ya cállese **

**Sacerdote: Pero…**

**Bon: Si no se calla le haré tragarse la biblia entera**

**Sacerdote: ¡Pasemos a los votos!**

Toy chica fue la primera en sacar un papel, el cual parecía ser pequeño… sin embargo de la nada se extendió por todo el enorme pasillo entre las bancas dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

**Sacerdote: Ahora sé lo que sienten los que me escuchan…**

**T. Chica: Primero que nada… te amo y…**

***Una hora de cursilerías más tarde***

Todos se encontraban en sus lugares dormidos mientras que Toy Chica seguía hablando mientras que Facundo la escuchaba, pero el resto incluyendo los invitados se habían dormido completamente, incluso los otros dos novios y el sacerdote.

**T. Chica: Y eso sería todo**

**Facundo: Que lindo amor… ¿Oh no chicos?**

Todos se encontraban en sus lugares durmiendo, Lucas junto se encontraban abrazados en la puerta de la iglesia.

**Lucas: Te quiero tío…**

**Springtrap: Ven aquí sobrino…**

Max en cambio en su lugar dormido sobre la banca mientras que Mangle había aprovechado para morderlo, sin embargo también se quedó mordiéndolo mientras dormía.

**Max: No muerdas… ¡No! ¡Espera ahí abajo no!**

E incluso Axel se durmió parado frente a Bon la cual también se encontraba dormida.

**Axel: No… aléjate**

**Bon: Oblígame puta…**

**T. Chica: ¡OIGAN!**

Todos despertaron de golpe en sus lugares y comenzaron a observar a todos lados, hasta que Axel comenzó a hablar.

**Axel: ¿Ya termino de hablar la polla?**

**Facundo: ¡Axel!**

**Sacerdote: ¡Eh! ¿Termino la polla?**

**Facundo: ¿Va enserio?**

**Max: ¡TERMINO DE HABLAR LA POLLA CHICOS!**

**Todos los demás en el lugar: ¡BIEN! ¡HURRA!**

**Sacerdote: ¡Alabado sea el señor!**

**Facundo: Ahora me toca a mí…**

**Todos a los demás menos T. Chica: ¡NOOOOO!**

Facundo sacó un papel en sus manos y tosió un poco para poder empezar a hablar.

**Facundo: Te amo y quiero que llenes mi vida de pizza**

**Todos: . . .**

**Facundo: Ya**

**Max: ¡Héroe! **

**Lucas: ¡Ídolo! **

**Alguna chica entre la gente: ¡Si no funciona con Toy Chica llámame!**

**Facundo: ¡Déjame tu número en Facebook!**

**T. Chica: . . .**

**Sacerdote: Sigue Bon**

**Todos los demás: ¡Mierda!**

Bon sacó un papel igual de largo que Toy Chica, luego de toser un poco finalmente comenzó a hablar.

**Bon: Luego de que nos casemos quiero que hagamos las siguientes poses… **

***300 poses sexuales más tarde***

**Bon: Y el sesenta y nueve…**

**Axel: Necesitare mucho hielo…**

Todos en sus bancas comenzaron a anotar las poses que decía Bon, Max no pudo escuchar bien la última por lo que levanto la mano.

**Max: ¿Me repites la última Bon?**

**Bon: Sesenta y nueve…**

**Max: ¡Gracias!**

**Axel: ¡Mary!**

**Max: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Son buenas poses!**

**Sacerdote: Axel sigues tú**

Axel sacó un papel y comenzó a repetir varías veces, sin embargo continuo así por varios minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**Sacerdote: ¿No preparaste nada verdad?**

**Axel: Si… pero improvisare**

**Bon: ¿Mmm?**

**Axel: Te amo y quiero que llenes mi vida de pizza**

**Facundo: ¡Eh! ¡Esa eran mis votos!**

**Axel: Ni que fueras youtuber sobrevalorado**

**Facundo: ¡Ven aquí que te reviento!**

**Axel: ¡Ahora en vez de besar esa polla besaras ni puño!**

**Público: ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!**

Ambos comenzaron a pelear en medio del altar hasta que se acercó.

**Lucas: ¡Soy el de seguridad y les digo que paren!**

**Axel: ¡Tú no puedes ser el de seguridad! ¡Eres negro! ¡Tú eres el mayor peligro aquí!**

**Lucas: ¡Tú te lo buscaste!**

Lucas se abalanzo contra los otros dos y comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, hasta que Max se levantó y se acercó para intervenir.

**Max: ¡Chicos paren! ¡Arruinaran la boda!**

**Facundo: ¡Ay cállate! ¡No me dejaste tener sexo con la zorra de tu novia!**

**Max: ¡Serás puta!**

Max se unió a la pelea y los cuatro comenzaron a pelear entre sí en el altar. Mike se acercó tratando de calmarlos.

**Mike: ¡Chicos tranquilos!**

**Max: ¡Tú ve hacer Fanservice con los animatrónicos originales!**

**Mike: ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?**

Mike se abalanzo contra los otros cuatro y comenzó otra vez la pelea intensa, esta vez se acercó Phoneguy el cual intento relajar a los cuatro.

**Phoneguy: ¡Chicos paz!**

**Axel: ¡Tú mamá es un teléfono público!**

**Phoneguy: ¡Oh! ¡No lo dijiste!**

Esta vez Phoneguy se sumó a pelea y de la nada se acercaron Kane junto con Springtrap, Bonnie sonrió pensando que alguien detendría la pelea por fin sin embargo todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oírlos.

**Springtrap: ¡Hermano una pelea!**

**Kane: ¡Unámonos! **

Bonnie se dio un Facelpam junto con todos los demás los cuales observaron cómo ambos se lanzaron a la pelea. Sin embargo en un último intento llegaron Jeremy junto con Fritz.

**Jeremy: ¡Chicos hagan la paz! Somos todos guardias… podemos hablarlo**

**Lucas: ¡Tú eres un rubio estúpido! ¡Con suerte sabes hablar!**

**Jeremy: ¡Al diablo la paz!**

Jeremy se lanzó contra Lucas y todos continuaron con la pelea, Fritz sacó una cámara y comenzó a grabar mientras sonreía.

**Fritz: Esto ira a directo a Youtube**

**Facundo: ¡Por esto te despidieron el primer día! ¡Eres un inútil que no sabe hacer nada!**

**Fritz: ¿¡Con qué nada eh!?**

Fritz se quitó su saco y su camisa. Comenzó a gritar como un guerrero y se abalanzo contra los demás. Todos los invitados comenzaron a observar la pelea con los lentes 3D, lamentablemente para todos la pelea solo duro 30 segundos más, Bon ya los había dejado casi inconscientes a todos en el suelo.

**Axel: Pero soy el novio culera…**

**Bon: Te lo mereces por hacer el tonto…**

**Axel: Ay… **

***Una recuperación más tarde***

Todos se encontraban en sus lugares con bolsas de hielo en la cabeza, menos Axel el cual lo estaba guardando para la luna de miel. El sacerdote llamo la atención de todos nuevamente.

**Sacerdote: Muy bien… es hora del casamiento**

**Todos en las bancas: ¡AL FIN!**

**Axel: ¿¡Por qué!?**

**Facundo: ¡Sí!**

**Sacerdote: Toy Chica ¿Aceptas a este guardia para amarlo por toda la eternidad en la salud y la enfermedad? **

**T. Chica: Acepto…**

**Sacerdote: Y tú Facundo… ¿Aceptas amar para toda la vida a esta polla? ¿Abrazarla y darle cariño?**

**Facundo: ¿¡Pero qué!?**

Facundo observo a los otros tres de sus compañeros los cuales en sus lugares se mataban de risa.

**Facundo: A-Acepto… hijos de puta…**

Los otros tres comenzaron a reír aún más fuerte hasta que el sacerdote llamo nuevamente la atención de todos.

**Sacerdote: Le toca a Axel y a Bon**

**Axel: Mierda…**

**Sacerdote: Bon ¿Aceptas casarte con este guardia para tener sexo con él toda la eternidad?**

**Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Sacerdote: Ella me amenazo, no puedo hacer nada por ti**

**Bon: Acepto…**

**Sacerdote: Axel ¿Aceptas a esta coneja violadora sabiendo que si dices que no nos vamos a morir todos aquí?**

**Axel: Eh… ¡Ahora Wilson!**

Un disparo fue directo a la cabeza de Bon, Wilson se encontraba con un francotirador a su lado del cual salía un poco de humo debido al disparo, sin embargo no le hizo nada. La bala reboto y salió disparada por una de las ventanas.

**Peatón aleatorio: ¡Ah! ¡Me han dado! ¡Medico!**

**Springtrap: ¡Mi oportunidad! ¡Me llaman!**

**Max: ¡A mí también! ¡Yo también soy médico!**

**Mangle: ¿De verdad?**

**Max: ¡Sí! ¡En battlefield!**

**Springtrap: Bueno sirve… ¡Vámonos!**

Y así los dos salieron corriendo fuera de la iglesia con un equipo médico robado… digo, pedido prestado obviamente. Bon se dio vuelta molesta y observo molesta a todos los demás.

**Bon: ¿¡Quién fue!?**

**Wilson: . . .**

El francotirador ya no lo tenía Wilson, de la nada apareció en las manos de Alex, el cual solo observo el francotirador que salió de la nada en sus manos.

**Alex: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Bon: ¡Date por muerto!**

**Alex: ¡Jamás me atraparas con vida!**

Alex sacó una pistola de gancho típica de los espías y una música del mismo estilo comenzó a sonar, disparo el gancho escapando como todo un profesional.

**Bon: ¡No te escaparas!**

Bon salió corriendo comenzando a perseguirlo fuera de la iglesia, Axel aprovecho el momento y se acercó rápidamente a la ventana de la iglesia. Al abrirla se encontró con Bonnie el cual estaba cruzado de brazos y negando con la cabeza, Axel volvió a cerrar las ventanas e incluso unas cortinas que había en ella.

**Axel: Mierda… **

***Cinco minutos luego***

Bon volvió a entrar por la puerta hasta llegar nuevamente al altar molesta.

**Bon: Lo perdí**

De la nada un sujeto muy parecido a Alex solo que este traía un bigote al estilo Hitler entro por la puerta y saludo a todos.

**?: ¡Hola!**

**Lucas: ¿Y tú quién eres?**

**?: Eh… soy… Alexander Blueforest**

**Lucas: Como sea… pasa y la próxima no llegues tarde**

**Alex: ¡Gracias!**

**Bon: Me suena de algo ese tipo…**

Al poco rato volvieron Max junto con Springtrap, los cuales levantaron las manos celebrando.

**Max: ¡Chicos! ¡Logramos evitar la demanda!**

**Axel: ¡A huevo!**

Nuevamente todos se colocaron en sus lugares para continuar la boda, nuevamente el sacerdote le hizo la misma pregunta a Bon y nuevamente el disparo se repitió, Wilson lo había hecho otra vez.

**Bon: ¿¡Quién se está haciendo el gracioso!?**

**Wilson: . . .**

Nuevamente Wilson le había pasado el francotirador a otra persona, para su desgracia se lo había pasado a Lucas el cual se había sentado a su lado para su descanso.

**Lucas: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Esto no es mío!**

**Bon: ¡Con qué tú eras!**

**Lucas: ¿¡Quieres pelea!? ¡Ven aquí coneja!**

Todos los demás comenzaron a observar aterrados la pelea entre ambos la cual era brutal, algunos simplemente cerraban sus ojos y otros cubrían los de sus compañeros, rápidamente Max cubrió los ojos de ambas Cupcake.

**Max: No vean eso niñas…**

**Facundo: ¡Wou! ¿¡Ese hueso se tendría que ver!?**

**Axel: Creo que son las costillas…**

**Alex: ¡Pero están en el cuello!**

**Laili: Por dios…**

**Julie: Joder… **

**Kane: Nunca vi algo tan brutal como esto…**

**Draco junto con Everfree: . . . **

**Nicole: Tantos videojuegos y no vine preparada para esto**

**Hubert: ¿En serio te casaras con ella?**

**Axel: ¿Crees que tengo elección?**

**Vlad: Uh… eso debió doler…**

**Melody: ¡No! El pobre Lucas…**

Al fin la pelea parecía haber terminado por lo que todos observaron con curiosidad.

**Max: Parece que ya se detuvo**

**Lucas: ¿¡A eso llamas romper columnas!? ¡Tú nunca sabrás lo que es romper!... ¡AAAHHH! ¡MI COLUMNA!**

**Todos los OC junto con los personajes: ¡UH!... **

***Una recuperación más tarde***

Lucas se encontraba completamente enyesado en su lugar, solo podían verse sus ojos los cuales lo hacían ver bastante molesto. Obviamente los chistes en llegar.

**Max: ¡Una momia negra!**

**Lucas: ¡. . .!**

Lucas comenzó a moverse en su lugar mientras intentaba hablar sin embargo término cayéndose dándole una ostia contra la banca de enfrente.

Nuevamente el sacerdote volvió a intentar preguntarle a Axel, y nuevamente el disparo fue directo a la cara de Bon, sin embargo el disparo reboto y le dio en el trasero a Facundo.

**Facundo: ¡Mi culo! ¡Otra vez!**

Toy Freddy comenzó a descojonarse de la risa mientras que Bon observo molesta a todos, sin embargo nadie tenía el francotirador, Bon miro a Axel el cual observaba a otro lado, al bajar la mirada notó el francotirador en sus manos.

**Axel: ¡No pude haber sido yo! ¡Te tengo demasiado miedo para dispararte!**

**Bon: ¿¡Entonces quien fue!?**

**Axel: Este francotirador pone Wilson **

**Wilson: . . .**

**Axel: ¡Tú me traicionaste primero! ¡Para empezar tú fallaste los disparos!**

**Bon: ¡Con qué fuiste tú todo el tiempo!**

**Wilson: . . .**

**Bon: ¡Bien! ¡Acepto el duelo!**

Todos se colocaron en sus bancas con unos lentes 3D mientras que Bon se colocó a lo lejos y Wilson igual mientras que la música de duelo de vaqueros sonaba, el humo se levantaba entre ambos en cámara lenta.

***Una batalla muy épica a lo dragon ball más tarde***

Finalmente Wilson había quedado tambaleándose en su lugar y con Bon a su lado, obviamente Springtrap no tardo en gritar.

**Springtrap: ¡Finish him!**

Bon tomó a Wilson y paso lo peor, atravesó a Wilson desinflándolo totalmente cosa que hizo que los cuatro gritaran.

**Los cuatro: ¡Wilson!**

**Bon: Se lo merecía**

**Max: Era tan joven… encima le había apostado a Wilson**

**Axel: Paguen**

Axel extendió una de sus manos y Max junto con Lucas le dieron algunos billetes, Bon tiro a Wilson o lo que quedaba de él en el suelo y volvió al altar.

**Bon: ¿Podemos seguir con la boda?**

**Sacerdote: Claro… eh… ¿Y los novios?**

**T. Chica: ¿¡Eh!?**

Ninguno de los cuatro se encontraba por ningún lado, incluso Facundo el cual estaba siendo atendido por Toy Chica se había ido como si nada, todos los de la boda incluyendo los invitados salieron y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como los cuatro se encontraban con la mirada baja vestidos como militares junto a un enorme ataúd en medio de una escena de lluvia.

**Max: Fue un gran hombre…**

**Lucas: Buen balón, mejor persona…**

**Facundo: Por ti hubiera recibido 10 balas más en el trasero amigo**

**Axel: Al menos fue un valiente…**

Uno por uno se fueron colocando frente al ataúd de Wilson y colocaron una de sus manos presentando sus respetos, Max al ser el último arqueo una ceja cuando vio un subtítulo que decía "Pulsa F para presentar tus respetos".

**Max: ¿¡Quién fue el gracioso!? ¡Saben que soy de playstation! **

**Sacerdote: Ejem…**

Los cuatro observaron la entrada a la iglesia donde todos los observaban esperando a que entraran.

**Lucas: Oh cierto… la boda**

**Max: Bien…**

**Axel: Mierda…**

Los cuatro entraron nuevamente y todos volvieron a sus lugares, finalmente el sacerdote pudo terminar de hablar.

**Sacerdote: Axel… ¿Aceptas tener sexo con Bon incluso después de la muerte?**

**Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Sacerdote: Ella me amenazo para que dijera eso**

**Axel: Eh…**

Bonnie nuevamente se encontraba a lo lejos apuntándole con un francotirador a la cabeza a Axel.

**Axel: Acepto… vale verga la vida…**

**Sacerdote: Si hay algún impedimento para que estas parejas no estén en sagrado matrimonio… que hable ahora o callé para siempre…**

**Max: ¡Yo!**

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como Max se levanta de su lugar señalando a Toy Chica desde su lugar.

**Max: ¡Tuve relaciones en secreto con esa polla!**

**Todos: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Max: Nah… solo quería tener su atención ¿Alguien me dice la hora?**

Un sujeto al final de las bancas se levantó y grito hacía donde se encontraba Max.

**Hashashin: ¡16:30! **

**Max: ¡Gracias Hashashin!**

**Sacerdote: Ejem… ¿Terminaron?**

Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares nuevamente y guardaron silencio, sin embargo otra vez casi todos los que se encontraban sentados levantaron la mano.

**Sacerdote: ¡Algo que tenga que ver con la boda!**

Todos bajaron sus manos y se quedaron en silencio observando al sacerdote el cual se daba un Facelpam. Axel sonrió y comenzó a levantar la mano.

**Sacerdote: Y que no sea el novio…**

**Freddy: ¡YO!**

Axel bajo su mano y todos centraron su atención en Freddy el cual levantaba su mano.

**Freddy: ¡Esto no es una celebración sin sombreros de cumpleaños!**

**Sacerdote: Esto es una bo-…**

**Axel: ¡No! ¡Tiene razón! ¡Debe haber gorritos de fiesta!**

De la nada las llaves del auto del sacerdote fueron arrojadas en la cara de Max, obviamente el suspiro y junto con Bonnie y Axel salieron nuevamente.

***Una compra más tarde***

Todos los invitados se encontraban con una cara de vale verga la vida mientras que Freddy aplaudía alegremente, todos se encontraban con gorritos de fiesta en la cabeza.

**Sacerdote: ¿Algún otro problema?**

**Max: ¡YO!**

**Sacerdote: ¿Ahora qué pasa Max?**

**Max: ¡Me acaban de avisar por teléfono que alguien saco el pastel de la fiesta y se lo comió! **

**Todos: ¡OH!**

Facundo rápidamente sonrió de manera nerviosa revelando que traía restos de pastel entre sus dientes.

**Max: ¡Gordo hijo de puta!**

**Facundo: ¡Yo no eh sido!**

Golden se acercó al altar con un tenedor entre sus manos y se los enseño a todos.

**Golde: Encontramos esto en la escena del crimen**

**Facundo: Eso es mío**

Todos se dieron un Facelpam a la vez mientras que Facundo tomaba nuevamente su preciado tenedor, unas llaves fueron arrojadas directamente a la cara de Golden.

**Max: ¡Tú iras esta vez! ¡Y tú pagas!**

**Golden: ¡Eso me pasa por intentar ser detective!**

Golden se retiró y la boda finalmente continuó, el sacerdote comenzó a observar detenidamente a todos hasta que finalmente dio por terminada la ceremonia.

**Sacerdote: Ya pueden besar a las novias**

Facundo se abalanzo contra Toy Chica y comenzó un apasionado beso mientras que Axel solo se quedó con cara de no me importa.

**Max: ¡Bésala Axel!**

**Axel: Oblígame**

**Lucas: ¡Te daré cinco pavos!**

**Axel: ¡Ven aquí Bon!**

Axel tomó por los brazos a Bon y beso sus labios, obviamente las personas no tardaron en sacar sus cámaras y tomar fotos, creo que algunas personas incluso sangraban por la nariz. Luego de eso se acercó a Lucas y extendió su mano.

**Axel: Paga**

**Lucas: Mierda…**

**Max: Bueno ahora que están casados… es el momento en el que todos se van a la mierda**

Lucas con una cara de vale verga todo le entrego los cinco dólares a Axel, mientras que todos observaron a Max sorprendidos por lo que dijo, hasta que una persona se acercó a su oído.

**Max: ¿Qué?... oh… oh, está bien… digo ¡Es hora de la party hard!**

Todos levantaron sus brazos celebrando y salieron de la iglesia, incluyendo el sacerdote, Facundo junto con Toy Chica se subieron en un auto elegante, luego Axel junto con Bon en otro similar mientras que Max se subió junto con Lucas en el auto del Sacerdote junto con él.

**Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Party hard!**

**Sacerdote: Chicos… ¿Habrá putas?**

**Max: Si Lucas**

Se escuchó un grito de dolor salir del auto del sacerdote, obviamente todos alrededor observando el auto confundidos.

**Sacerdote: Una que este buena**

**Lucas: ¡Eh! ¡Para tú información gane mucho dinero!**

**Max: No, lo siento… fue en la despedida**

**Sacerdote: Oh… pero en la de Max me invitan**

**Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Lucas: Shhh… no leyó el guion de la segunda temporada**

Todos los invitados y los demás comenzaron a dirigirse al salón donde se haría la fiesta, el Sacerdote conducía detrás de los autos de los novios, sin embargo Lucas junto con Max arquearon una ceja al ver a Axel asomarse por una de las ventanillas del auto.

**Axel: ¡Alguien dispárale un cohete a este carro!**

**Max: Pobre idiota… cree que alguien tiene un lanzacohetes**

Lucas no estaba prestándole atención a Max, ya se encontraba asomado por una de las ventanillas del auto apuntándole al de Axel con un RPG, obviamente Max lo agarró por la espalda y lo volvió a meter en el auto.

**Lucas: ¡Ya lo tenía!**

**Max: ¡Harás que su esposa psicópata nos mate!**

**Lucas: ¡Pero es un RPG!**

**Max: Lo guardábamos por si Facundo intentaba comerse otro pastel, además ni la muerte pudo con ella**

**Lucas: Por cierto… ¿Dónde está?**

**Max: Venía detrás nuestro con los demás invitados**

Ambos se asomaron por las ventanillas del auto y arquearon una ceja al ver a la muerte conduciendo un carrito de golf rosa mientras colgaba una bandera la cual ponía "Soy la muerte, témanme".

Finalmente todos llegaron al enorme salón donde se organizaría la fiesta, al principio todos debían ir a sus mesas donde les servirían la comida para luego comenzar la verdadera fiesta. Facundo junto con Toy chica y Axel junto con Bon se sentaron en la mesa de los novios, Mientras que Max junto con Lucas y demás guardias en la mesa de los guardias. Mientras que los demás invitados tomaron sus lugares en distintas mesas calificadas como "Los Old" "Los Toy" "Los OC de otra gente que valen madres" y demás.

***Max y Lucas***

Max se sentó a un lado de Lucas, la mesa era redonda y bastante grande, no tardaron en llegar Mike, Jeremy, Fritz y Phoneguy. Aunque luego de que parecían estar todos llego Springtrap el cual se sentó y observo a todos.

**Max: ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es la mesa de los guardias**

**Springtrap: Fui uno… merezco estar aquí**

**Lucas: ¿Y tu familia?**

**Springtrap: Ellos también son guardias**

Los dos observaron a su lado y arquearon una ceja al ver a Kane y a Laili sentados junto a Springtrap.

**Max: Oh…**

**Laili: Por cierto… tenía una pregunta para ti también**

**Max: Claro, dime**

**Laili: ¿Te gustaría casarte con Mangle?**

**Max: ¡Pero por supuesto que me casaría con los Cupcake!**

**Laili: Dije Mangle…**

**Max: ¿Eh?**

Max se encontraba observando desde su asiento a los Cupcake los cuales se encontraban sentadas junto con la familia del jefe, obviamente Lucas suspiro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**Lucas: ¡Que no seas pedófilo!**

**Max: ¿¡Y por qué Springtrap si puede!?**

**Springtrap: ¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy pedófilo! ¡Soy un asesino de niños! **

**Todos los demás guardias: Es lo mismo**

**Springtrap: Los odio chicos…**

**Laili: Pero yo dije Mangle**

**Max: ¡Oh! Pues no se… me agrada pero… **

**Lucas: No seas marica, al menos ya tuviste sexo con ella**

**Max: ¡Jódete! ¿¡Por qué no te casas el oso Yogui!?**

Lucas al oír el nombre se desmayó sobre la mesa con dos "X" en sus ojos, Max se dio un Facelpam al recordar tarde que se iba a desmayar si pronunciaba "Oso Yogui".

***Axel y Facundo***

Axel se encontraba sentado junto a Facundo, sonrió de forma burlona al ver como Lucas cayó inconsciente sobre la mesa, no tardo en extender su mano hacía Facundo.

**Axel: Paga**

**Facundo: ¡Mierda!**

Facundo le entrego cinco dólares a Axel y continuo ignorándolo mientras se besaba con Toy Chica, Bon se encontraba a un lado de él observando la fiesta por lo que también lo ignoraba. Alex se acercó a Axel desde detrás y comenzó a susurrar en voz baja.

**Alex: Te ayudare a escapar…**

**Axel: ¿Y tú quién eres?**

Alex se quitó su bigote falso aunque a pesar de eso Axel seguía mirándolo confundido.

**Axel: ¿Y tú eres?...**

**Alex: ¡Alex pendejo!**

**Axel: Oh… bueno, estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo escapar de aquí**

**Alex: Te ayudare a escapar**

**Axel: ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso?**

**Alex: Soy el amo del escape Axel…**

Alex se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban ambas Cupcake, Alex les sonrió amablemente y ellas hicieron lo mismo.

**Alex: Niñas… les daré cinco dólares si entretienen al tío Bonnie**

**Cupcakes: ¡Claro!**

Las cupcake se bajaron de sus asientos y corrieron hasta llegar a Bonnie, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver cómo le arrebataron su cara y comenzaron a correr mientras reían.

***Max y Lucas***

Jeremy junto con Phoneguy picaban la cara de Lucas tratando de despertarlo mientras que Max intentaba tener una conversación con Mike.

**Max: ¿Y cómo te va con el empleo Mike?**

**Mike: Bien…**

**Max: Eh… ¿Y cómo te trata la vida?**

**Mike: Bien…**

**Max: Eh…**

**Mike: No estoy aquí por voluntad…**

Mike seguía con su mirada seria y de brazos cruzado, Max suspiro rendido y arqueo una ceja al notar como las Cupcake pasaron junto a la mesa mientras que Bonnie las perseguía.

**Bonnie: ¡Denme mi cara hijas de put*!**

**Max: ¡Les quiere hacer daño!**

**Springtrap: ¡Solo yo puedo hacer eso!**

Ambos se abalanzaron contra Bonnie, luego de eso Springtrap se levantó sosteniendo a Bonnie por los brazo y Max comenzó a darle de ostias en el estómago. Ambos continuaron dándole una buena paliza hasta que Lucas se despertó y observo el lugar donde debería estar Axel.

**Lucas: ¿Y Axel?...**

**Max: ¿¡Eh!? **

**Bonnie: ¡Mierda! ¡Se escapó! **

**Springtrap: Genial… Bon nos matara…**

**Bonnie: ¡No! ¡Tú Max ve con Lucas a buscarlo! ¡Yo distraeré a Bon!**

**Max: ¿Podremos usar radios como en las películas de policías?**

**Bonnie: Eh… si**

**Max junto con Lucas: ¡YAY!~**

**Bonnie: Ya vayan pendejos**

Max junto con Lucas salieron corriendo del salón y rápidamente se subieron al auto del sacerdote, el idiota había dejado las llaves por lo que simplemente aceleraron a toda velocidad.

***Mientras tanto Axel y Alex***

Axel se encontraba en la fila del aeropuerto junto con Alex, aunque Alex arqueo una ceja mientras observaba a Axel.

**Alex: ¿Y con que pagaras?**

**Axel: Tengo mis métodos…**

Axel sacó la tarjeta de crédito de Golden y sonrió de forma burlona.

***Max y Lucas***

Ambos se encontraban en el auto a toda velocidad en dirección al aeropuerto, hasta que un radio comunicador sonó y Max contesto mientras conducía.

**Max: ¡Aquí águila negra!**

**Lucas: ¡Eh!**

**Max: ¡Bien! ¡Aquí águila blanca y águila negra!**

Se escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de Max mientras hablaba, Lucas le había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Bonnie simplemente suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

**Bonnie: ¿Tienen a Axel?**

**Max: Estamos en eso**

**Bonnie: Dense prisa… no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo**

**Bon: Bonnie… Axel no está en el baño**

**Bonnie: ¡Oh mierda!**

**Max: ¡Aguanta! ¡Equipo cebra fuera!**

**Lucas: ¡Maldita puta!**

Lucas volvió a darle un golpe en la cabeza, luego de unos minutos finalmente llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto. Entraron corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar al puesto donde venden los boletos, como era de esperarse golpearon el escritorio con sus manos.

**Max: ¡Necesito saber dónde esta esté sujeto!**

Max sacó una foto de los cuatro que se habían tomado, estaban los cuatro sacando el pulgar mientras que detrás de ellos una iglesia parecía estar quemándose, Max señalo a Axel en la foto.

**Señora: No puedo dar información de los viajeros**

Lucas ya se encontraba apuntándole con un lanzacohetes directo a la señora detrás del mostrador, obviamente la señora no tardó en responder.

**Señora: ¡Esta en el avión a México a punto de despegar!**

**Max: Muchas gracias**

Max junto con Lucas, salieron corriendo del lugar, subieron al vehículo y en cuestión de pocos segundos ya se encontraban mágicamente en la pista de despegue a metros alejados del avión.

**Max: Es hora…**

**Lucas: ¡Dale al acelerador!**

Max pisó el acelerados y comenzaron a conducir al estilo de rápido y furioso, luego de hacer un montón de derrapes y giros innecesarios finalmente llegaron a unas escaleras que usaron como rampas para impulsarse y llegar al avión al cual terminaron estrellándose dentro de él.

**Max: Uh… ¡Te tenemos Axel!**

**Lucas: Eh… Mary…**

Lucas señalo a un avión junto al que se estrellaron en el cual por una de las ventanas los saludaba Axel con una sonrisa burlona, luego de eso se colocó unos auriculares y miró al frente.

**Max: ¡Somos oficialmente retrasados!**

**Lucas: Neh… todos los aviones se ven iguales…**

Ambos se bajaron del vehículo y del avión, sin embargo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como Bon se encontraba rodeada de llamas y corriendo directo al avión, como si fuera nada Bon tomó la cola del avión el cual estaba despegando.

Max junto con Lucas se encontraba viendo todo sentados en unas sillas mientras comían palomitas, Bon partió el avión al a mitad y justo en eso Axel se lanzó con un paracaídas, aunque al no estar a gran altura se estrelló de cara al suelo.

Obviamente como era de esperarse Max junto con Lucas comenzaron a reír a más no poder mientras Axel se levantaba del suelo en cuanto al avión… bueno, Bon lo arrojo a lo lejos para luego observar molesta a Axel.

**Bon: ¿¡A donde crees que ibas!?**

**Axel: Eh… iba a México a traerte un recuerdo**

**Bon: ¡Si claro!**

**Axel: ¡Te traje! Un… ¡Paracaídas usado!**

Axel le entrego el paracaídas a Bon la cual solo lo observo molesta, Max junto con Lucas se acercaron a los dos mientras terminaban de reír.

**Max: Como sea…ya estamos todos, volvamos a la fiesta**

**Lucas: Traer el au… to…**

El avión en el cual se habían estrellado ya había despegado llevando el auto en él, cosa que hizo que Max se diera un Facelpam mientras Lucas solo abría los ojos sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

**Axel: Bien hecho idiotas…**

**Max: ¿Y ahora como volvemos a la fiesta?**

**Bon: Yo los llevo**

Bon rodeo a todos con llamas y en cuestión de segundos los cuatro se encontraban nuevamente en la fiesta como si nada.

**Max: Realmente es el diablo…**

**Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Max: ¡Eh!... ¡Que te agradecemos el viaje!**

Max junto con Lucas, sacaron el pulgar mientras sonreían nerviosos y salieron disparados nuevamente a la mesa de los guardias, dejando solos a los novios como antes. La fiesta finalmente había comenzado y esta vez el novio no podría huir, Bonnie ya se encontraba detrás de él apuntándole con una pistola.

La fiesta comenzó como cualquier otra, la música sonaba y Ballons Boy bailaba en el suelo girando como todo un profesional, en cuanto a Golden… bueno, él se encontraba llorando en una esquina del lugar mientras que todos los demás la pasaban bien, menos Axel el cual era apuntado por Bonnie con un arma.

Bon se encontraba junto con Mangle y Toy Chica hablando tranquilamente hasta que se acercó una chica con un poco de timidez, era Laili.

**Laili: H-Hola…**

**Las demás: ¡Hola!**

**Laili: Tenía algunas preguntas para ustedes**

**Las demás: Dinos **

**Laili: Bon ¿Planeas tener hijos con Axel?**

Todas observaron al frente donde se encontraban los cuatro guardias con los demás guardias jugando una partida de póker, de la nada Axel se cayó al suelo mientras sonaba el pitido de muerto, Lucas vio las cartas y rápidamente grito.

**Lucas: ¡Axel tiene full!**

**Todos los demás: No voy…**

**Springtrap: ¡Despejen!**

Springtrap se acercó y como siempre comenzó a darle pulsos con los desfibriladores tratando de revivirlo, Bon observo a Laili.

**Bon: Mejor no hagas esa pregunta en voz alta…**

**Laili: Es cierto… terminare matando a tu esposo**

**Bon: Bueno… puede que compremos un conejito quizás… **

**Laili: ¿Y tú Toy Chica?**

**T. Chica: No había pensado en eso… planeaba primero en días de ejercicio **

**Facundo: ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡ALGUIEN DIJO LA PALABRA CON E!**

Axel seguía en el suelo con las dos "X" en los ojos mientras que los demás siguieron jugando como si nada, pero de la nada Facundo grito y luego de eso cayó al suelo.

**Lucas: Tiene escalera…**

**Todos los demás: No voy…**

Nuevamente las que los observaban de lejos arquearon una ceja al ver como los dos novios se encontraban en el suelo mientras seguía sonando aquel pitido.

**Laili: Eh… Mangle**

**Mangle: ¿Si?**

**Laili: ¿Te gustaría casarte con Max?**

**Mangle: Bueno… me lo paso muy bien con él… puede ser**

Las chicas continuaron con su conversación mientras que Springtrap termino de revivir de a Axel y Facundo, nuevamente todos los guardias seguían jugando póker hasta que llego Alex el cual pensaban había escapado mientras huían.

**Alex: ¡Hola Axel!**

**Axel: Hola**

**Alex: Pensé que te casarías con alguien que amaras y soportara tu puto cerebro, no que terminaras con la más loca de todas**

**Axel: No puedo amar, no tengo sentimientos… lo perdí con la muerte en póker**

La muerte la cual se encontraba en la mesas de bebidas sacó un frasco con un humo rosa mientras sacaba el pulgar.

**Alex: Me importa un carajo si te violo todo el jodido cuerpo… ¡Sé que lo disfrutaste!**

**Axel: No hay evidencia… ¡Además tuve que gastar mucho hielo!**

Luego de eso Alex observo a Facundo con una cara de desprecio y le sacó el dedo.

**Alex: Púdrete Facundo**

**Facundo: ¿¡Por qué!?**

**Max: Todos te odian… acéptalo **

**Alex: Tú Lucas… cásate con Chica y apoya la boda que Golden paga**

**Lucas: Neh… me gusta estar solo**

**Max: Solo con el oso Yogui, que por cierto ahí está tu tío disfrazado del oso Yogui**

De la nada Toy Freddy se acercó a la mesa sonriendo de forma burlona.

**T. Freddy: Soy tu tío Lucas… bájate los pantalones**

**Lucas: ¡Ay dio mío! **

Lucas cayó como los otros dos y cayó al suelo mientras sonaba nuevamente el pitido. Springtrap se acercó y nuevamente grito despejen mientras intentaba revivir a Lucas.

**Axel: Uy… creo que nos pasamos…**

**Max: Neh… es negro**

Alex se alejó del grupo de guardias y se acercó al grupo de chicas las cuales seguían hablando tranquilamente.

**Alex: ¡Wou! ¡Antes cuando te vi estabas muy nice! ¡Ahora estas muy… sensual!**

**Bon: Gracias Alex…**

**Alex: Te quiero chica pero tus gustos son… me alegro que te cases**

**T. Chica: Muchas gracias**

**Alex: ¿Por cierto? ¿No vieron a Chica?**

**T. Chica: Esta con Freddy en su mesa**

**Alex: Gracias**

Y así Alex se retiró para poder ver a Chica la cual era la que más extrañaba, aunque Facundo seguía observándolo con una mirada de "Te odio".

Melody se acercó a la mesa de los guardias y empujo a Facundo quitándolo de la silla para luego sentarse al lado de Lucas el cual acababa de recuperarse.

**Melody: ¡Hola!**

**Lucas: Eh… Hola**

**Melody: Quiero conocerte mejor ¿Qué te parece si hablamos?**

**Lucas: Eh…**

Melody comenzó a hablar de distintos temas a Lucas el cual solo se quedó con una cara de zombie mientras por dentro escuchaba cosas completamente distintas.

**Lucas (Pensando): Matar…**

**Melody: ¿Tú que piensas?**

**Lucas: Matar…**

**Axel: Creo que jugar mucho Call of duty le afecto… **

**Max: Si… **

**Springtrap: Me recuerda a mi juventud… **

Todos observaron a Springtrap el cual sonreía en su asiento de la mesa, luego de eso se acercó su hermano y saludo a Max y Axel.

**Kane: ¡Hola chicos!**

**Max: Hola**

**Axel: ¿Qué tal?**

**Kane: Bien ya saben… lo típico ¿Y ustedes?**

Continuaron conversando entre los tres, mientras tanto Julie se encontraba caminando por la fiesta hasta que se encontró con Golden el cual estaba llorando en una de las silla siendo consolado por los Old.

**Julie: ¿Estas bien?**

**Golden: ¡NO! ¡Me eh quedado sin la tarjeta y sin dinero!**

**Julie: Ow… **

Golden se abrazó a Julie y Julie correspondió al abrazo comenzando a acariciar su cabeza mientras lloraba.

**Golden: ¿¡POR QUÉ!?**

**Julie: Tranquilo… está bien…**

Luego de dejar a Golden con los Old se acercó a la mesa y cuando vio a Springtrap saltó sobre el como si nada.

**Julie: ¡Amor!**

**Springtrap: ¿¡Eh!?**

Max junto con Lucas sonrieron de forma burlona y comenzaron a hacer la seña de "La vas a meter" mientras que Springtrap solo los miraba molestos, lo que dejo a ambos con la boca abierta es que como si no fuera nada Julie en cuestión de segundos ato a Springtrap y comenzó a llevárselo a lo oscuro en unas habitación.

**Springtrap: ¡Ayúdenme chicos!**

Max le arrojo un condón en la cara a Springtrap el cual lo miro molesto mientras era llevado.

**Springtrap: ¡Hijo de puta!**

**Max: Deja-vú**

Axel se encontraba caminando por el lugar, Springtrap se encontraba besándose apasionadamente con Julie, Axel aprovecho el momento para entrar en el cuarto y comenzar a jugar con la luz.

**Julie: ¿Qué haces Axel?**

**Axel: . . .**

**Julie: ¡Para!**

**Axel: . . .**

**Julie: ¡Al diablo me voy!**

Julie salió del cuarto molesta mientras que Axel dejo de jugar con la luz, Springtrap abrió los ojos sorprendidos y observo a Axel.

**Springtrap: ¿Cómo?**

**Axel: Nada arruina mejor un momento sexual que un idiota que apaga y prende las luces**

**Springtrap: Wou…**

En un momento de descuido Facundo aprovecho para acercarse al pastel, sin embargo Lucas sacó el lanzacohetes y le apunto a Facundo desde la mesa.

**Lucas: Un paso más y no tendrás trasero del cual quejarte…**

**Facundo: Eh…**

Facundo comenzó a alejarse del pastel y Lucas dejo caer el lanzacohetes para luego seguir escuchando a Melody. Max se encontraba nuevamente sentado en su lugar hasta que el chico que habían visto antes se acercó a él.

**Vlad: Hola**

**Max: Hola**

**Vlad: ¿Tú eres el que canto el opening de Digimon?**

**Max: ¡Claro!**

**Vlad: ¡Traje más openings de anime!**

**Max: ¿¡De verdad!?**

Ambos sonrieron mutuamente y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban cantando los openings de anime sobre la mesa mientras que los guardias les aplaudían. Aunque a lo poco comenzaron a cantar desafinado.

**Muerte: ¡Ay! ¡Ya cállense o me los llevo!**

**Max: Oh… **

**Vlad: Bien…**

Ambos se bajaron de la mesa, Lucas termino de hablar con Melody y se reunieron finalmente los cuatro, caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse con Hubert el cual los saludo como siempre.

**Hubert: ¡Chicos!**

**Los cuatro: ¡Hubert!**

**Hubert: ¿Cómo la están pasando?**

**Max: Es una locura... hay demasiada gente aquí… **

**Hubert: Posiblemente sea por el Fanservice de Axel con Bon**

**Axel: ¿Tanta gente quiere verme hacerlo con una coneja?**

**Los otros tres junto con Hubert: Si…**

Los cuatro continuaron conversando como siempre, Draco se acercó a Ballons Boy el cual se encontraba rodando en el suelo.

**Draco: ¡Buena Ballons Boy!**

Al estar enfermo nuevamente estornudo escupiendo una llamarada de fuego provocando que Ballons Boy se quemara y comenzara a rodar de verdad, los cuatro que se encontraban conversando con Hubert arquearon una ceja a la vez mientras rodaba.

**BB: ¡HIIIIIII!**

**Draco: ¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy enfermo!**

**Everfree: Bien hecho genio…**

Everfree se acercó a Draco para reprimirlo, obviamente como no hablaba el pony a su lado lo hacía por él.

Nicole la chica que había entrado antes se encontraba pateando al pobre payaso que había invitado Foxy para animar la fiesta.

**Nicole: ¡Esto te enseñara a no robarme!**

Sin embargo lo que no notó es que Axel se encontraba con la billetera en uno de sus bolsillo, Max al notarlo lo comenzó a observar.

**Max: Pensé que no usabas billetera**

**Axel: No**

**Max: ¿Entonces por qué tienes una?**

**Axel: La encontré por ahí…. **

Las horas pasaron y la fiesta seguía su curso, todos se encontraban con lo suyo hasta que los cuatro decidieron ir por una bebida, al llegar a la barra fueron recibidos por el buhonero el cual se encontraba detrás de la barra.

**Max: ¡Buhonero! **

**Buhonero: Welcome **

**Axel: ¿Nos das una Coca-Cola?**

**Buhonero: Serán cinco mil pesetas**

**Lucas: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Esto es un robo! ¡Luego te quejas de que te dejo morir en aquella isla Leon!**

**Axel: Yo tengo pesetas, mate cuervos que había en el patio **

Axel pago las bebidas y los cuatro finalmente pudieron disfrutar del refresco, ya faltaba poco para que terminara la fiesta. Los cuatro se acercaron al estéreo y apagaron la música para luego llamar la atención de todos en el lugar.

**Axel: ¡Bueno chicos! ¡Se acabó la fiesta! ¡Es hora de limpiar!**

De la nada toda el salón se encontraba vació exceptuando a los cuatro y los demás personajes de la pizzería junto con el jefe y su familia. Ningún OC de los invitados se encontraba.

**Max: ¡Hijos de put*!**

**Axel: No pasa nada… pagara Golden**

**Golden: ¿¡Qué!?**

**Buhonero: Serán un millón de pesetas, una ganga**

**Golden: ¡NOOOOOO!**

Finalmente todos los personajes junto con los cuatro y la familia del jefe salieron del salón, Golden se encontraba llorando y el resto, estaban cansados por tanta party hard. Finalmente llegaron la pizzería donde el Sacerdote se encontraba en la puerta.

**Sacerdote: Chicos ¡Olvide los papeles dentro de la pizzería! Debo entrar para poder firmarlos y que su casamiento sea oficial**

**Facundo: ¡Sí! ¿¡No es genial Axel!?**

**Axel: Si… hurra…**

El jefe le abrió la puerta y el Sacerdote entró en la pizzería mientras que los demás se quedaron esperando fuera. Los autos elegantes llegaron como antes, esperando para ir a la luna de miel.

**Max: Bueno… fue bueno…**

**Lucas: Si…**

**Axel: Chicos ¿Alguien se acordó de apagar el ventilador?**

**Max: Pensé que lo haría Facundo**

**Facundo: Yo pensé que lo haría Axel**

**Axel: Yo pensé que lo haría Springtrap**

**Springtrap: Oh vamos… yo ni trabajo como guardia**

**Max: Esperen… si nadie apago el ventilador… ¡ENTONCES!**

Una enorme explosión se escuchó dentro de la pizzería y comenzó a consumirse por las llamas, todos los personajes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, mientras que Axel comenzó a celebrar.

**Axel: ¡A huevo!**

**Max: Joder…**

**Lucas: ¿Y el Sacerdote?**

El sacerdote salió corriendo dentro de la pizzería mientras se encontraba envuelto en llamas, los cuatro solo se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que Axel decidió hablar.

**Axel: Esperen… los papeles y el Sacerdote se quemaron**

**Facundo: Espera… eso significa que…**

**Max: ¡La boda se cancela!**

**Los tres apartes de Facundo: ¡A huevo!**

**Facundo: Vale verga la vida… **

Axel se acercó rápidamente al jefe el cual estaba a punto de desmayarse mientras que los demás solo seguían observando la pizzería con los ojos bien abiertos.

**Axel: Supongo que como no hay boda y se quemó la pizzería estamos despedidos… ¡Adiós!**

**Facundo: P-Pero…**

**Axel: Hay pizza en mi casa**

**Facundo: ¡Vamos! ¡Fue un placer conocerte amor!**

**Lucas: Neh… me da igual, la paga era una mierda**

**Max: Bueno… **

Max tomó las manos de los Cupcakes pero Lucas le pego en la cabeza, obviamente solo suspiro y los cuatro comenzaron a alejarse mientras que los personajes seguían con los ojos abiertos como platos.

En cuanto a nuestros protagonistas, bueno… los cuatro se encontraban caminando hacía una puesta de sol mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

**Facundo: ¿Aprendimos algo chicos?**

**Los otros tres: No…**

**Facundo: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Aprendimos muchas cosas! ¡Tú Axel tuviste sexo con una coneja! ¡Max! ¡Tú supiste lo que es ser mordido por una zorra y tener sexo con ella! ¡Y tú Lucas tienes tu taza de 100% negro! ¡Y yo!... ¡Encontré el amor!**

**Max: Todo esto me enseño que somos unas mierdas de personas…**

**Lucas: Ya lo sabíamos…**

**Axel: ¿Vamos a jugar mortal kombat X?**

**Los otros tres: ¡Si vamos!**

Y así nuestros protagonistas caminaron en dirección a la puesta de sol y pensaron que nunca volverían a ver a esos personajes… al menos hasta la temporada dos.

* * *

**¡Próximamente ****Cómo ¡NO! trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 2! **

**Bueno… antes que nada eh de decir que el capítulo fue demasiado largo… al menos para mi gusto, nos llevó demasiado tiempo hacerlo y en mi opinión quedo como una película a lo Scary movie, pero fue divertido hacerlo.**

**Me temó que a pesar de que invitamos a todos los OC, no pudimos crear tantas situaciones por lo que espero que les haya gustado como quedo. Nos tomaremos una semana de descanso… la temporada dos está confirmada pero aún debemos planear los nuevos horarios.**

**Les agradecemos todo el apoyo y esa mierda… ¿¡Saben qué!? Al carajo esto… no es nuestro estilo, en fin… el punto es que les estamos agradecidos aunque nos da flojera dar un discurso… realmente necesitamos ese descanso luego de este capítulo que cubre dos normales.**

**En fin… es probable que la temporada dos se estrene los primeros día de la próxima semana por lo que estén al tanto si quieren ver como continúan la historia de nuestros cuatro protagonista.**

**También creamos una página en Facebook que estará en mi perfil, en ella les daremos información sobre la historia para que podamos saber que desean más que nada y eso… sobre progresos y en fin… eso sería todo ¡Nos vemos en la temporada dos!**


End file.
